Rayos de primavera
by varng
Summary: TERMINADO! La primavera siempre llega tarde o temprano para que los sentimientos florezcan ... vaya sumario .U Aoshix?, SaitouxTokio, KenshinxKaoru, MisaoxSoujiro.
1. El desembarco

Este es mi primer fic, asi que no seais malos conmigo. Acepto criticas constructivas, pero sobre todo ayuda y animos. Aquí va a ver de todo, y probablemente bastante fuerte, asi que ya lo he advertido en el rating. Y un último aviso admiradores de la pareja Aoshi/Misao: no me matéis pero en esta historia no tienen futuro.  
  
Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Ya lo he dicho, asi que no me denuncie nadie.  
  
Rayos de primavera  
  
El desembarco  
  
A medianoche. Al menos eso había dicho el Lobo de Mibu. El barco llegaría a medianoche y él debería detener a sus ocupantes y requisar la mercancía. Bueno, él no, los hombres de policía que le acompañaban. El solo estaba allí por si las cosas se descontrolaban.  
  
Hacia un mes que Shinomori Aoshi había empezado a colaborar con el gobierno Meiji. La nueva era no permitía portar espadas, pero para mantenerse en el poder necesitaba hombres de espada y los Onniwabanshu necesitan dinero. No le gustaba la situación, pero al menos era honorable, y él como okashira del clan de ninjas, debía velar por su bienestar.  
  
Silenciosamente, el barco entraba en el puerto. Aosi miró hacia las sombras, al otro lado de la calle. Allí, se encontraba el capitán de policía, Saitou Katsu. El hombre debía ser muy joven, casi un muchacho por su complexión, no más de 1.70 de altura, anchos hombros y nada más. Escondía sus formas debajo de una capa ancha y larga, y sus rasgos quedaban ocultos de igual forma por un gran sombrero. Un pañuelo largo envolvía su cuello y tapaba aquello que el sombrero no podía dejar en sombras. No había dicho nada en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí, esperando el barco. Con rápidos movimientos había separado a los hombres en dos grupos, uno a cada lado de la única calle entre el puerto y el almacén, y éstos habían obedecido ciegamente. Sus hombres confiaban en él, y lo que era más extraño, el propio Saitou Hajime confiaba en él, y eso, Aosi lo sabia mejor que nadie, no era algo fácil de obtener. Debía conocer algo más de este joven Saitou, ¿quién era?, ¿sabría que llevaba el mismo apellido que su jefe?  
  
Aoshi dejó a un lado sus pensamientos, ambos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron. Había llegado la hora. A una señal suya, los policías atacaron, desenvainando sus espadas y soplando sus silbatos en señal de alto. Los contrabandistas se vieron sorprendidos pero sacaron sus armas y se defendieron. Los gritos de los hombres se mezclaron con el entrechocar de los aceros. Los cuerpos caían ensangrentados, muertos unos, heridos otros. Aoshi bloqueó un tajo a la izquierda, fintó a la derecha esquivando a un nuevo agresor, y su kunai se hundió en la carne de su atacante. La escaramuza se decantaba en su favor cuando ...  
  
- "¡Al Suelo!" "¡Nos disparan!" "¡Un cañón, tienen un cañón!" - los jóvenes policías eran presa del pánico corrían en todas direcciones sin saber qué hacer - " ¡Buscad refugio! ¡ tras aquellos contenedores!" - la voz de Aosi se escuchó fría y glacial como siempre, causando un efecto tranquilizador en las tropas. En cuestión de segundos todos los policías estaban parapetados contemplando sobrecogidos la calle.  
  
El espectáculo era sobrecogedor, cuerpos heridos y ensangrentados de la lucha con espadas y en el centro de la calle un hombre rodando sobre sí mismo, ardiendo - "¿Qué brujería es esa?" "Cómo una bala puede hacer arder a un hombre?" "¿Dónde está Saitou-san?"- se preguntaban los hombres presas casi del pánico. La voz de Aosi vino a calmarles de nuevo - " No disparan balas. Han cargado el cañón con brasas y carbones" - Entonces lo vio. El joven capitán estaba en la calle, agachado, apagando las llamas que consumían la ropa del pobre infeliz, totalmente expuesto al fuego enemigo. - "Será idiota. ¡Apártate de ahí chico!"- Como si sus palabras hubieran dado la orden el cañón volvió a tronar y Shinomori Aoshi, el hombre de hielo, se quedó helado.  
  
El muchacho se había levantado y puesto en posición. Aoshi sintió su ki. Era puro fuego, el ki de un guerrero poderoso y entrenado. Y esa posición le era vagamente familiar a Aosi. Las brasas se acercaban. La espada trazó un arco. Las brasas cayeron al suelo, rotas, habían perdido toda velocidad y quedaron inofensivas, en el suelo. Entonces el muchacho empezó a correr hacia el barco, atacando, todos sus hombres vociferando detrás. Sabían que él les protegería del cañón, sabían que él estaba a su lado, sabían que la batalla estaba ganada. Aoshi Shinomori apoyó la espalda contra la pared, en toda la noche su expresión no había cambiado, pero ahora sus ojos centelleaban curiosos. El gatotsu. El lobo de Mibu había encontrado un aprendiz, uno bueno. Debía saber más de este Saitou Katsu.  
  
Hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Un poco corto, pero es para ponernos en situación nada más. El siguiente será más largo. Lo prometo. 


	2. Enfrentamientos

Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Ya lo he dicho, así que no me denuncie nadie.  
  
2. Enfrentamientos  
  
Saitou dejó sobre la mesa el informe y se recostó en el sillón, deleitándose con el primer cigarrillo del día. - "¿ Ningún problema entonces?"- "Varios heridos pero ninguna baja. Los Onniwabanshu hicieron bien su trabajo"- La respuesta le llegó desde el otro lado de la mesa. El joven capitán, de pie, mantenía su mirada con un aire de insolencia que no le gustaba nada. - "Cuando quiera tu opinión, cachorro, te la pediré. Todavía no me fío de ellos"- "¿Es que te fías de alguien alguna vez? - Saitou alzó una ceja, recordándole con la mirada quién era su superior. - "Puedes irte". El capitán saludó con la cabeza y abandonó el despacho.  
  
- "Parece que anoche estuvisteis de fiesta en el puerto. Me han dicho que intentaron chamuscarte un poco" - el que así habló era un hombre rubio, con un pésimo acento barriobajero y un estrafalario abrigo. - " Se necesita algo más que unas brasas para tratar con el cachorro, Chou, ya deberías saberlo" - un hombre también rubio, pero más bajo y de rasgos agraciados se anticipó a la contestación del joven. - " No se puede dañar al fuego con fuego"- dijo girándose y mirando al muchacho directamente a los ojos. Éste le mantuvo la mirada un instante, para después formar una sonrisa cómplice en la comisura de sus labios - " Buenos días Okita. Deberías pasar a ver a Hajime, seguramente querrá hablar contigo cosas sobre los Onni que el resto de nosotros, pobres mortales, no estamos en posición de discutir " - "Um, parece que al fin, las clases de Tokio sobre poesía están dando sus frutos. Dentro de poco, pequeño cachorro de lobo, estarás rivalizando conmigo en algo más que la destreza con las armas." - "¿Poesía? ¿Qué diablos tienen que ver los Onni con la poesía?¿Es que os estáis riendo otra vez de mi?" - dijo Chou cruzándose de brazos - "Vamos no te pongas así, no puedes vivir codo con codo con los restos de los Shinsengumi, y creer que son personas normales. Y para que no te desmoralices demasiado, te he traído esto"- dijo el capitán tendiéndole una daga china, de intrincado diseño y empuñadura tallada, a Chou - "lo encontré anoche en el barco, y pensé que podría valerte para tu colección. Y ahora os dejo, tengo que acompañar a Tokio esta tarde al kabuki y quiero entrenar un poco antes" - dijo el joven Saitou con una mueca de aburrimiento dejando solos a los dos hombres de mayor edad. Okita le siguió con la vista hacia las salas de entrenamiento de los reclutas, perdido en sus pensamientos.  
  
- "Ay!! " gritó Chou tirando la daga al suelo y agitando la mano con dolor - "¡me ha dado una daga con una aguja en la empuñadura!. Esa pequeña alimaña" - Okita se volvió hacia Chou, su rostro, siempre amable era ahora duro y su mirada fría - " Eso te enseñará a no bajar nunca la guardia frente a un lobo, ni siquiera aquí" - y agregó más para si mismo que para Chou - " Ha crecido sin que nos diéramos cuenta. El tiempo es un adversario al que no se puede derrotar, ni siquiera tú , Hajime, puedes hacerlo" - Okita suspiró y se giró para entrar al despacho de Saitou, su semblante de nuevo alegre y despreocupado. - "Locos. Estoy rodeado de locos" dijo Chou recogiendo con cuidado la daga del suelo - "pero me encanta" y con un gesto alegre guardó la daga en uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su abrigo.  
  
La suave brisa del mediodía acariciaba su rostro, su respiración acompasaba los precisos movimientos de la kata. Tenía los ojos cerrados, no los necesitaba, hay otros sentidos. Era una de las primeras lecciones de Hajime, no confíes tu habilidad sólo a un sentido, puede traicionarte. Una debilidad, y un samurai no puede tener debilidades de ningún tipo, por eso era mejor la soledad. Por eso practicaba en soledad. En su mente se dibujó una escena, un recuerdo, hace mucho tiempo, sus ojos vendados y la voz de Hajime. Hajime cubierto de sangre después de una batalla, enseñándole en vez de preocuparse de su propio descanso. La kata terminó y abrió los ojos. -"¿Es que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer que espiar a vuestro capitán?" - su rostro y su mirada depredadora aterrorizó a los reclutas que como cada día, observaban su práctica a hurtadillas. - "Espero que al menos hayáis aprendido algo".  
  
Aoshi Shinomori entraba en ese momento por la puerta principal del cuartel general de policía. Casi al instante percibió el ki, que tanto le intrigara la otra noche, y apretó el paso hacia él . Cuando llegó al área de entrenamiento sus ojos entrenados buscaron al propietario del ki, que había perdido intensidad. Allí estaba, demasiado lejos para verlo nítidamente con tantos otros cuerpos a su alrededor obstaculizando su visión. Sólo distinguió una pequeña figura, con el pelo azabache recogido en una cola de caballo, alejándose hacia los baños. "Creía que las normas de la policía, obligaban a llevar el pelo corto"- se dijo Aoshi. Un nuevo dato para añadir al misterio del joven Saitou, pero ahora tenía que vérselas con el otro Saitou y ya llegaba tarde.  
  
- "Llegas tarde" - fueron las frías palabras que recibió como recibimiento tras una cortina de humo. Saitou le miraba con ojos desafiantes, como si estuviera deseando un mínimo error del ninja para tener la oportunidad de probar su katana contra sus kodachis. Aoshi no mordió el cebo, mantuvo su compostura y le devolvió la mirada en silencio. Ambos permanecieron callados, en un duelo de miradas, una competición para ver cuál de los dos perdía antes los nervios. - "Tengo otra misión para ti" - dio otra calada al cigarrillo y acercó un papel sobre la mesa hacia el Nina. - "En esta dirección se guarda una espada. Tráemela" - "Los Onniwabanshu no somos ladrones"- fue la lacónica respuesta de Aoshi, -"Mejor, porque te acompañarán unos hombres especialmente "escogidos" para la ocasión." - Aoshi negó con la cabeza- "Si quieres una espada, pídesela a tu secretaria"- dijo refiriéndose a Chou. Una lobuna sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Saitou ante la idea de Chou vestido con un kimono llevándole el café. - "No se trata de la espada en si, Shinomori. Se trata de confianza. Si no eres capaz de obedecer esta sencilla tarea, no podré encomendarte otra clase de misiones, y dejaréis de ser útiles" - Lo había atrapado entre la espada y la pared, Aoshi estaba a su merced, y él estaba disfrutando el tener al okashira en sus manos. Su sonrisa se intensificó cuando Aoshi tomo el papel y leyó la dirección. - "¡Chou!"-"Si jefe"- llegó la voz mientras se abría la puerta. "Acompaña a Shinomori a conocer a sus hombres"- "Si jefe". Aoshi dejó la oficina de Saitou seguro de que al menor descuido, los hombres "escogidos" le acuchillarían por la espalda. Sobre la mesa de Saitou, inadvertido entre todos los informes, quedó un papel con una dirección: Dojo Kamiya.  
  
Estaba oscureciendo. Kaoru dio por terminada la limpieza del dojo. Después de las clases de la tarde la habitación quedaba cargada de sudor y había que limpiarla y ventilarla a conciencia para que estuviera preparada para el día siguiente. Kaoru suspiró y pensó en la cena que estaba aguardando en la cocina. Sanosuke había arrastrado al pobre Kenshin contra su voluntad a una timba. Necesitaba a Kenshin como protección, nadie iba a pedirle cuentas de sus ganancias si le acompañaba el inefable Battousai. Así que serían ella y Yahiko esa noche. Ya le pediría cuentas a Sanosuke por la mañana, y si tenía resaca mejor, así le molestarían más sus gritos. Kaoru no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al pensar en la cara del pobre Sano sufriendo los efectos de la borrachera. Su sonrisa se heló. Había sentido algo. - "¿Quién anda ahí?"- intentó que su voz no sonara tan asustada como realmente estaba- -"¿Yahiko?"- Por toda respuesta unos brazos se cerraron en torno a sus brazos mientras una mano desconocida tapaba su boca - "Shist, no tienes nada que temer si te estás calladita"- Kaoru sintió escalofríos ante esa voz desconocida en su oído. - "Átala y amordázala. No debe sufrir daño alguno"- Kaoru luchaba por tranquilizarse mientras buscaba al dueño de esa voz entre las sombras. ¡Aoshi!,¿ por qué estaba haciendo esto? - "Gomen, Kaoru. Sólo necesito la espada" - Aoshi se levantó del suelo, se había arrodillado junto a Kaoru para tranquilizarla, y parece que lo había conseguido. Se giró y avanzó al fondo del dojo donde reposaba la espada de su padre en su soporte. Estaba a dos pasos de alcanzarla cuando una figura se interpuso en su camino. - "Eso, Shinomori-san, es algo que no puedo permitirte hacer".- Aoshi sonrió para sí, frente a él cubierto como la noche anterior con capa, sombrero y bufanda, se hallaba el joven capitán Saitou, su voz amortiguada por la bufanda que cubría sus rasgos. Ahora lo entendía, el Lobo lo había enviado para probarlo, y por Kami que esta lucha la estaba deseando. Ambos contrincantes reunieron su ki. Un frío glacial frente a una llamarada incendiaria. Katana y kodachis fueron desenvainados y su lucha comenzó, ajenos ambos al mundo que giraba a su alrededor. La espada fue olvidada, como fue olvidada Kaoru y los hombres que irrumpieron en el dojo. El grito de alarma de Yahiko no llegó a sus oídos, ni tampoco les afectó la irrupción de un Kenshin sorprendido por la situación, arremetiendo contra sus atacantes. Sólo contaban los ojos, el entrechocar de los aceros, las fintas, el ataque y la defensa. Ojos azul hielo, contra unos ojos que brillaban ocultos en las sombras del sombrero.  
  
-----------  
  
Como prometí este capitulo es bastante más largo. Iba a continuarlo con la pelea completa, pero parece que así hay más emoción. No estoy muy puesta en palabras japonesas ni en como se llaman los muebles y la ropa, asi que si meto mucho la pata en esas cosas, sorry. Como os habréis dado cuenta, he cambiado un poco la historia. Aoshi sigue siendo el okashira y se supone que los Onni son numerosos. Saitou está casado con Tokio pero no tienen hijos, su compañero Okita Souji sigue con él, pero no "trabaja para él", y Chou es su secretaria.  
  
Ah! y muchas gracias a gaby(hyatt. Eres my primer review!!: en la historia, ela apellido Saitou es común por eso no le extraña a nadie. Además como policia Saitou se llama Goro Fujita, asi que aparentemente no hay ninguna relación entre ellos. No te digo más porque me estaría reventando el fic. 


	3. ¿Quién eres?

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Ya lo he dicho, así que no me denuncie nadie.  
  
La letra cursiva es algún pensamiento de los personajes.  
  
3. ¿Quién eres?  
  
Aoshi estaba disfrutando con el duelo. Desde lo de Shishio no había tenido un contrincante a su altura. Hiciera lo que hiciera con sus kodachis, la katana siempre aparecía en el último momento para detener su avance y contraatacar. Su adversario también lo disfrutaba, sabia que el ninja estaría a la altura. Practicar con Hajime y Okita le fastidiaba, siempre tratándole de forma paternal, temiendo hacerle verdadero daño, sin entregarse a fondo en el combate. Shinomori no hacia eso, ambos se estaban entregando por completo aunque no era un duelo a muerte, ambos necesitaban algo más que una rivalidad en destreza para matar a alguien. Sólo hasta la primera sangre. Hasta que uno pillara desprevenido al otro y lo redujera. Pero con la destreza de ambos el duelo podría durar horas, días incluso.  
  
Aoshi esta desconcertado, ¿dónde estaba su cuerpo?, había rasgado multitud de veces la capa de su adversario con sus kodachis, donde deberían haber estado sus flancos y sus brazos, pero sólo había arrevesado tela, no carne. Era como si su cuerpo fuera resbaladizo como el de una serpiente. ¿una serpiente? No. Se estaba enfrentando a un lobo. Algo en su cabeza se lo decía. Ante si tenia a otro de los lobos de Mibu, y esa certeza se abría paso en su cerebro, haciéndole ansiar aún más la victoria, para conocer por fin los rasgos de su adversario.  
  
Al otro extremo de la habitación, Kenshin y Yahiko, con la ayuda de un "sólo-estoy-un-poco borracho- puedo-hacerlo" Sanosuke habían conseguido reducir a casi todos los hombres que habían acompañado al ninja. Había sido una suerte escuchar por casualidad en la taberna, que esa noche habría menos apuestas porque un grupo de parroquianos habituales había sido contratado esa noche, para un "trabajito" en un dojo. El sexto sentido de Kenshin se disparó al oír aquello y arrastró a Sanosuke de vuelta. Parece ser que habían llegado justo a tiempo. - "Hey Kenshin, y a esos dos ¿qué les pasa?, es como si estuvieran en otro mundo"- preguntó Yahiko cogiendo aire -"Parece que el cubo de hielo encontró la horma de su zapato"- Vino la respuesta de Sanosuke sin dejar de pelear. -"Hai"- respondió Kenshin, más interesado en constatar que Kaoru, aún atada y amordazada, se encontraba bien, aunque por el momento lejos de su alcance.  
  
Pero de pronto, el combate sufrió una interrupción que ninguno de los presentes, y mucho menos los propios duelistas esperaban. Por detrás del ninja, el capitán vió como uno de los atacantes sacaba un arco y disparaba. La flecha, desviada en el último momento por un empujón, se desvió de cualquiera que fuera su objetivo, para dirigirse hacia ... -"Kaoru!!!" - Aoshi quedó quieto en medio de la pelea, para su sorpresa, fue la voz de su adversario la que profirió el grito, y, para mayor pasmo de todos fue él mismo quién llego hasta la victima de un salto desesperado y rodó con ella hacia un lugar seguro. Mientras esto ocurría un colérico Kenshin se encargaba de reducir al arquero. La lucha había terminado. Todos se volvieron para ver qué había ocurrido y saber qué demonios estaba pasando esa maldita noche.  
  
La flecha no había hecho blanco en el cuerpo, pero había arrancado lo que quedaba de la capa policial, que colgaba clavada en la pared de la habitación de su improvisado perchero. Aoshi miraba expectante el amasijo de ropas y cuerdas que eran Kaoru y su salvador, esperando que éste se levantara. Lo hizo, con la cabeza gacha, el inmenso sombrero aún tapándole el rostro y, buena parte de su torso. Su cuerpo era extraño, sus músculos eran fibrosos y bien definidos pero sus formas eran demasiado redondeadas. También su vestimenta era extraña. Aoshi esperaba un uniforme policial, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con lo que parecía un gi, sin mangas, largo hasta medio muslo, del color azul oscuro característico de la policía. Sus rodillas y antebrazos estaban cubiertos con placas de metal, a modo de escudo seguramente. Sus manos se alzaron lentamente desatando con ágiles dedos las ataduras del sombrero, cayendo éste al suelo junto con la bufanda. Pero Aoshi no siguió la caída del sombrero, sus ojos devoraban con ansía lo que éste había estado ocultando. El silencio se impuso en la habitación, mientras todos admiraron sorprendidos la cascada de pelo negro azulado que caía sobre los hombros ahora visibles, refulgiendo a la luz de las velas. Los ojos eran del mismo color, azul profundo, tan profundo que parecían negros. Unos labios carnosos completan el rostro. La mirada de Aoshi continuó hacia su pecho para retirarla al instante siguiente no pudiendo soportar como los senos se elevaban al alzar el capitán los brazos para reunir su pelo en una cola de caballo.  
  
-"ES UNA MUJER"- al instante todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Sanosuke - "Eso es evidente, cabeza de pollo"- respondió Yahiko. - "Pero es preciosa"- insistía Sano mirándola con ojos de cachorrito- La mujer le echo una mirada cortante que enmudeció en el acto a Sanosuke y congeló su sangre. Había visto antes aquella mirada, "Tiene la misma mirada que el psicópata de Saitou", pero enmudeció de nuevo ante aquellos ojos. La mujer se volvió hacia Aoshi - " ¿Esto cambia en algo nuestra situación?" - preguntó - " En absoluto."- fue la respuesta formal de Aoshi - "Bien"- Y la danza que ambos comenzaran continuó, sin que ninguno de los dos bajase su rendimiento en combate.  
  
No era la primera vez que Aoshi se enfrentaba con una mujer, había muchas mujeres ninjas, como Misao por ejemplo. Pero esta mujer era mucho mejor que todas ellas juntas. Si no la había subestimado cuando la creía un hombre, mucho menos lo haría ahora. Y volvieron a sumergirse en su lucha, el mundo no importaba de nuevo, solo el golpe y el contragolpe. Pero sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, inconscientemente, sus cuerpos se rozaban, y con cada roce, su excitación se incrementaba.  
  
Kenshin había corrido hacia Kaoru, y la había desatado. Su instinto de protección fue más fuerte que su autocontrol y la estrechó entre sus brazos, asegurándose de que estaba ilesa, y así la mantuvo, a salvo en sus brazos mientras ambos observaban la lucha. Sin embargo, la mente de Kaoru era un torbellino. Esa cara. Desde lo más profundo de su memoria algo le gritaba que conocía a esa mujer, que era importante, si tan sólo pudiera recordar.  
  
Ella lanzó un tajo hacia el brazo derecho de Aoshi, que consiguió evitarlo a duras penas. Reaccionó a su vez con una estocada al pecho, que ella esquivó doblando su cintura en un ángulo imposible para un hombre. Compensa la falta de fuerza con un velocidad y agilidad. Cubierta con la capa, era imposible adivinar dónde estaban realmente sus miembros, por eso Aoshi no había conseguido hacerle ni un rasguño. A su vez ella estaba maravillada, a estas alturas del duelo, cualquier otro habría perdido la concentración, como demostraban las exclamaciones de Sanosuke, su cuerpo era hermoso, y su traje de combate favorecía el uso de su cuerpo como arma de distracción. Pero Aoshi Shinomori no era fácil de impresionar, era demasiado frío y estoico como para caer en una trampa tan tonta. Descubrió que esa parte de la personalidad de Aoshi le gustaba. A ella no le hacia gracia utilizar su cuerpo de esa manera, pero como Okita le habia dicho en bastantes ocasiones "La naturaleza te ha dotado de un arma hermosa, no debes tener reparos en usarla". Por esa razón siempre cubría su cuerpo ante desconocidos, era más leal hacer creer a todo el mundo que era un hombre. No le gustaba jugar con ventaja.  
  
Pero el duelo estaba a punto de acabar. El pie izquierdo de ella resbaló en el suelo cubierto de sudor y Aoshi aprovechó la ocasión, sabía que no volvería a tener una oportunidad así. El movimiento de Aoshi fue rápido. Antes de que ella pudiera corregir la forzada postura que tenía para no perder el equilibrio se vio rodeada por el kodachi de la mano izquierda de Aoshi, mientras el de la derecha subía hacia su desprotegido cuello. Quedaron así, mirándose a los ojos. Casi uno en brazos del otro. Jadeantes, buscando aliento desesperadamente. Se vio perdida. Aoshi ganaría a menos que hiciera algo que rompiera su concentración. "Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas"- la voz de Okita resonó de nuevo en su mente. Y ella hizo lo único que podía hacer. Sus labios buscaron los labios del hombre de hielo. Sólo un instante, un roce, pero fue suficiente. Aoshi aflojó sus brazo y los kodachis bajaron dándole una oportunidad para escapar de su abrazo. - "Kami-sama buscaros un hotel, me estáis poniendo malo!!!"- las palabras de Sanosuke se abrieron paso en el embotado cerebro de ambos. Por un instante Aoshi creyó ver un leve rubor en las mejillas de la chica. El extraño pensamiento de que nunca se habia topado con una criatura tan fascinante se formó en su mente, pero con una sacudida de cabeza lo desechó.  
  
La mirada de Aoshi recorrió la habitación analizando la situación. Sanosuke seguía diciendo algo sobre cubos de hielo con suerte y habitaciones de hotel. Kenshin se habia separado un poco de Kaoru e intentaba tranquilizar también a Yahiko que balbuceaba algo sobre besos con una mueca de asco en la cara. Al fondo los hombres que le habia dado Saito estaban neutralizados, atentos a toda la escena, pero demasiado lejos como para escuchar nada. Finalmente su mirada volvió hacia ella, parecía confusa, no habia previsto que su duelo terminara de aquella manera y parecía dudar.  
  
- "KAGERO!!!"- el grito de Kaoru los hizo enmudecer a todos. La katana cayó al suelo. Su dueña tenia los ojos cerrados cuando se dirigió a Aoshi -" No puede llevarse la espada de mi padre, Shinomori-san. Se llevaría nuestro honor con ella" - abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Aoshi formulando la pregunta que habia perseguido su mente todos esos días - "Me dieron el nombre de Kamiya Kagero"- dijo con una sonrisa triste. Aoshi asintió con la cabeza, guardó sus kodachis y salió del dojo sin una palabra, sin un ruido.  
  
Cuando estuvo a salvo en las sombras de la noche, sus dedos subieron lentamente hacia sus labios. Estaban calientes. Los labios de ella habían sido suaves y calientes contra los suyos siempre helados. Le habían gustado. Habia disfrutado besando a esa extraña mujer. -"Kamiya Kagero"- susurró a la noche.  
  
----------  
  
Todavía tengo el pulso acelerado, parece que la que ha estado luchando he sido yo  
  
Creo que los capítulos son un poco cortos, pero intensos. Además me gusta cortarlos con un poco de suspense, para darles emoción. En el próximo capitulo se desvelaran todos los misterios. He tenido mucho cuidado de hablar sobre Kagero de forma neutra, cuando he podido. Sus hombres la llaman capitán Saitou, porque ese es el rango y su nombre oficial, además se supone que en el cuartel con ropas de entrenamiento no se nota tanto, pero Hajime y Okita la han llamado siempre cachorro.  
  
gaby(hyatt : se que este fic tiene un jaleo de nombres horroroso, pero creo que en este capitulo y el próximo se aclara todo bastante bien y no te volverás a perder entre tanto nombre repetido. 


	4. Recuerdos

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Ya lo he dicho, así que no me denuncie nadie.  
  
Este capitulo es muy oscuro y violento. Creo que me está saliendo un fic demasiado violento, pero en fin, ninguno de los protagonistas de Rurouni Kenshin, quitando a Kaoru claro, ha sido un angelito que digamos.  
  
4. Recuerdos.  
  
"Me dieron el nombre de Kamiya Kagero". Esas palabras todavía flotaban en la sala, afectando a cada uno de las personas que aún permanecía en la sala de entrenamientos.  
  
Yahiko se había sentado de golpe de la impresión, mantenía una mano temblorosa señalando al hasta ahora capitán de policía con su dedo índice, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma y si dejara de señalarlo se desvanecería en el aire - "No podéis ser familia. Ano, quiero decir, que tú eres .... y ella es ....es... Kaoru. ¿Verdad Ken?" - "ORORORORORO" - fue lo único capaz de articular el pobre rurouni en estado de shock.  
  
Sanosuke no se lo había tomado tan bien. Primero la escenita erótica entre la mujer travestida y el cubo de hielo. Después la identidad de ella. Eran demasiadas emociones para estar medio borracho, así que su cuerpo se reaccionó perdiendo el sentido.  
  
Por su parte Kaoru había caído de rodillas al suelo. Negando. - "Kagero. No es posible. Estabas muerta. No es posible. Kagero".  
  
De pie en medio de la sala, observando los estragos que había causado su declaración, suspiró. Tendría que dar explicaciones. Odiaba dar explicaciones, y más aún cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos más dolorosos. Al menos el ninja había tenido la decencia de no pedir más explicaciones. Menos mal que se había ido. Se sentía capaz de aclarar las cosas con Kaoru, pero desde luego no con Shinomori como espectador. Y mucho menos después de lo que había pasado esa noche. ¡Kami-sama, por qué se le había ocurrido besarlo!!!. Suspiró. No había razón para pensar en él. Tenía un asunto mucho más urgente entre manos que había retrasado demasiado tiempo. -"Será mejor que charlemos. ¿Tenéis té? Creo que nos hará bien a todos"- susurró suavemente, controlando la situación. Lentamente el Kenshingumi se fue levantando, todos menos Sanosuke que seguía desmayado, y se dirigieron hacia la cocina, en silencio.  
  
- "Supongo que debería empezar por el principio"- Kagero estaba sentada, apoyada la espalda contra la pared, una taza de té, aún humeante, a su lado derecho. Se había dirigido a los otros que, sentados alrededor de la mesa, no la perdían de vista, pero ella sólo miraba a Kaoru. Su explicación era sólo para ella, los demás eran meros oyentes circunstanciales. Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, aunque el té había conseguido calmarla un poco, había perdido la capacidad de hablar, y retorcía con nerviosismo sus manos. Kenshin, a su lado, la observaba. Cómo le habría gustado sostener esas pequeñas manos entre las suyas, susurrarle al oído y calmarla entre sus brazos. Pero no podía. No debía hacerlo por el bien de ambos. Apartó la vista de las manos crispadas de Kaoru y miró hacia la otra mujer en la habitación.  
  
Kagero tomó aire y comenzó con su relato. -" No sé si te acordarás de mamá, eras muy pequeña, debías tener unos 4 años, cuando ella enfermó. Papá"- le había costado pronunciar esa última palabra - "Papá había ido a la guerra, el Bakumatsu acababa de estallar, y él como muchos otros se fue. Al poco de irse mamá cayó enferma, deliraba y le llamaba. Yo intentaba cuidarla, cuidaros a las dos." - sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero no permitió que salieran, era demasiado orgullosa.-" Una noche, llamaba tan desesperadamente a papá que le dije que lo traería de vuelta, no dejó de gritar y suplicar hasta que se lo prometí, y entonces durmió tranquila. Confiaba en mí."-Hizo una pausa en su relato, Kenshin intentó imaginársela, una niña cuidando de otra y de su madre enferma, una niña haciendo una promesa a su madre... tan parecida a su Kaoru. Kagero continuó, su voz ahora más firme -"Así que hice lo que tenía que hacer. Fui a ver al doctor Gensai, le di todo el dinero que teníamos para las medicinas de mamá y le pedí que os cuidara, porque yo tenía que irme, tenía que traer a papá de vuelta.".  
  
Silencio. Se podía oír como Yahiko sorbía su té, Kenshin lo miró y no pudo evitar preguntar - "y ¿cuántos años tenía usted, Kagero-dono? - " 9. El doctor Gensai trató de persuadirme, ¿qué podía hacer una niña en medio de una guerra? Pero no consiguió nada. Era demasiado cabezota y lo sigo siendo, creo que viene de familia"- sonrió hacia Kaoru y continuó - " Al ver que no podía hacerme cambiar de idea, me aconsejó que al menos llevara mi ropa de entrenamiento de kendo, si me hacía pasar por un chico, quizá tendría una oportunidad"- Kenshin asintió, tenia sentido. Aunque las posibilidades de un niño de sobrevivir en el Bakumatsu eran pocas, las de una niña habrían sido nulas - "Así que las dejé con el doctor y me marché disfrazada, pasaba perfectamente por un chico. Pero no sabia dónde estaba él, no habíamos recibido ninguna carta y ni siquiera sabía en qué bando estaba. Según él era demasiado pequeña para comprenderlo, y mamá no estaba en condiciones de responderme, perdida como estaba en sus delirios."  
  
- "Recuerdo a mamá en el futón. Y al doctor Gensai diciendo que habías ido en busca de papá y que volveríais juntos"- murmuró Kaoru -"Continúa, por favor"-"Fui hacia el este, hacia Mibu, pero en ese tiempo yo no sabía que esa región se llamara así. Cuando llegaba a un pueblo trabajaba a cambio de comida y cama, ayudando a las mujeres. Y preguntaba por él, pero nadie me daba una respuesta, nadie le habia visto. Todos tenían demasiado miedo para hablar, algunos pensaban que era un espía y me echaban antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. Entonces yo seguía mi camino, hasta ..."  
  
------------------------- Flashback----------------------------------  
  
Llevaba toda el día lloviendo, la tormenta era terrible, había vuelto el día en noche. Un trueno se escuchó y los relámpagos alumbraron el cielo. Bajo su luz intermitente, una pequeña figura avanzaba contra el viento, siguiendo el sendero de la montaña, su ropa calada y sus pequeños pies chapoteando en el barro. Estaba al límite de sus resistencia física, pero parecía como si una fuerza, invisible e inagotable le empujara a seguir avanzando.  
  
-"Vaya vaya, mira que pajarito nos ha traído la tormenta"- Kagero levantó la cabeza para ver entre la lluvia a un par de hombres de uniforme. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, los hombres de uniforme no solían tener ese aspecto tan descuidado. En estos cuatro meses que habían transcurrido desde que saliera de casa, había desarrollado su sentido de supervivencia, y en estos momentos le hablaba a gritos" - "Veamos que traes ahí escondido"- dijo el segundo hombre mientras sujetaba la muñeca de la niña con la mano izquierda e introducía la mano derecha en su gi. Kagero gritó al sentir la mano húmeda del hombre en su pecho, tanteando -"Es una niña!"- dijo el hombre. El que había hablado primero sonrió -"Estupendo, tráela para acá, nos divertiremos un rato" - Kagero estaba aterrorizada, y gritó de nuevo cuando el segundo hombre la empujó hacia el primero - "Es sólo una cría" - había asco en su voz cuando se dirigió hacia su compañero, pero Kagero sabia que no haría nada para ayudarla, estaba sola.  
  
Chillaba, pataleaba, se retorcía y mordía desesperadamente, pero el hombre la tenia firmemente sujeta bajo el. Sentía como sus asquerosas manos acariciaban y palpaban su pequeño cuerpo y ella se resistía frenéticamente, sin saber que al rozar su cuerpo de aquella manera con el de su agresor, aún le excitaba más. - "Esta fierecilla sabe moverse. ¿Seguro que no quieres probarla tú también?"- Como respuesta el otro hombre le dio la espalda. Tenía escrúpulos como para no violar a una niña, pero no los suficientes como para impedir que su compañero lo hiciera. - "Una mujer es siempre una mujer"- Ante la negativa de su amigo, el hombre dirigió su mano para aflojar los pantalones de su manchado uniforme. Al hacer eso, la mano derecha de la niña, en un desesperado movimiento, se cerró sobre el cuchillo que el hombre portaba. Para ella, el tiempo se paró. Su cerebro reaccionó con calma, calculando.  
  
Nunca había tenido un arma en las manos, pero había practicado con su padre innumerables veces. Aprovechó que su violador levantaba las caderas para bajarse los pantalones y empujó hacia arriba con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, mientras que trazaba un arco con el cuchillo, firmemente agarrado a su pequeña mano. El movimiento había sido perfecto. A su lado, tendido de espaldas ahora, se encontraba su violador con los pantalones por las rodillas y un tajo en su garganta. Muerto. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para gritar. El otro hombre se giró al notar el súbito silencio y recibió a la muerte con un grito.  
  
-"Escaparon por aquí, no deben andar lejos"- Llevaban dos días siguiendo a un par de desertores por las montañas de Mibu. Okita estaba muy orgulloso de haber sido elegido para esa misión, junto con su amigo Saitou. Los dos se habían conocido durante su entrenamiento y ahora, apenas unas semanas después, eran considerados como los mejores espadachines del Shinsengumi. Aunque seguían teniendo la graduación de soldados rasos, Okita estaba seguro que no tardarían en ascender y atrapar a ese par no le vendría mal a su hoja de servicios. - "Calla, he oído algo. Por allí"  
  
Los dos jóvenes soldados echaron a correr. Okita sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina vertebral cuando llegaron. Un hombre yacía en el suelo, medio desnudo y la garganta abierta. Un poco a la derecha otro yacía despatarrado en el suelo. Un cuchillo sobresaliendo de su pecho. A su lado una pequeña figura hecha un ovillo. El recodo del sendero donde se encontraban estaba lleno de sangre, sangre que corría, diluida con el agua de la lluvia, montaña abajo.  
  
Al notar su presencia, lentamente, el pequeño ovillo se levantó, sacando en el proceso el cuchillo del pecho del hombre apuñalado.  
  
Así la vieron por primera Saitou y Okita, como un animal acorralado, dispuesto a matar para defenderse. Una niña, que respiraba trabajosamente, frenéticamente, sus ropas desordenadas, abiertas y rasgadas, pegadas a su pequeño cuerpo. La lluvia caía sobre su pelo mojado, manchado de barro y sangre como toda ella, que le caía sobre la cara. En su mano derecha, firme, un cuchillo, con la punta hacia abajo, dispuesto a matar de nuevo. La hoja brillando a la luz de los relámpagos, con luz fría, de muerte, el mismo brillo que tenían sus ojos enloquecidos. Como si se tratara de un animal salvaje, Saitou Hajime se acercó a ella y lentamente, sin asustarla, le quitó el ensangrentado cuchillo de la mano tendiéndoselo a Okita. Se quitó su capa y la colocó en los hombros de la niña, cubriéndola. -"¿Cómo te llamas?"- su voz era como siempre, fría y autoritaria, pero la hizo reaccionar -"Kamiya Kagero. Busco a mi padre"- fue la débil respuesta. Saitou se giró hacia Okita como consultándole algo, y éste asintió sin dudar, comprendiendo la situación de la niña. - "No."- respondió Saitou con un suspiro, estaba decidido -" Tu nombre es Kamiya Katsu. Vendrás con nosotros hasta que encontremos a tu padre"  
  
---------------------------  
  
La voz de Kagero no había temblado ni una sola vez mientras describía su primer encuentro con Saitou y Okita. En ese momento todos la miraban con el horror dibujado en sus caras, pero ninguno fue capaz de decir nada. Kaoru sollozaba en silencio, y Yahiko había salido a tomar el aire, no aguantaba más. Por su parte, Kenshin había empezado a mirarla con cierta admiración. Esa mujer había sido como su adorada Kaoru, alegre y vital, pero las vida la había golpeado con saña. Dentro de algunos años, Kaoru sería como ella, y se prometió a si mismo, una vez más, que no dejaría que su Kaoru tuviera jamás esa mirada. Unos minutos después, Yahiko volvió, más sereno, y ella continúo su historia.  
  
-" Hajime y Okita se ocuparon de mí desde entonces. Los estaban movilizando, y cambiaban continuamente de posición, por todo el país, lo que nos vino muy bien para buscar sin problemas. Cada vez que llegábamos a un campamento nuevo, preguntábamos a los hombres por un tal Kamiya, que había dejado a su mujer y a sus dos hijas en Edo. Incluso preguntábamos a los prisioneros, por si estaba en el otro bando. Mi disfraz seguía valiendo, la verdad, ni siquiera teníamos que mentir, porque Okita y Saitou me llamaban "cachorro" todo el tiempo y pronto todos los demás terminaron llamándome así también, no tuve que utilizar casi nunca el nombre de Katsu. Era un mote lógico, rodeado por los lobos de Mibu yo era un cachorro, un pequeño cachorro de lobo. También había otros niños con los Shinsengumi, ayudantes y estudiantes, futuros samuráis acompañando a sus padres. Yo me quedaba con ellos cuando los mayores iban a luchar, atendía a los heridos, y practicaba. Estaba siempre practicando, hablaba pocas veces, como Hajime. Una noche le vi salir de la tienda y entrar en un bosque cercano. Le seguí, siempre era como su sombra, me sentía a salvo con él. Llegó a un claro del bosque y se giró, como si supiera que le iba a seguir. Esa noche me enseñó una kata, y desde entonces todas las noches practicamos, a veces Okita venía también. Okita no quería que Hajime me enseñara a luchar, quería que conservara mi inocencia, pero era demasiado tarde para mi. Y así pasó el tiempo, yo fui aprendiendo y ellos ascendiendo, hasta que les hicieron capitanes y terminamos en Kyoto. Llevábamos 2 días allí cuando por fin lo encontré ..."  
  
------------------------- Flashback----------------------------------  
  
Kagero andaba por el patio del cuartel general de los Shinsengumi, en Kyoto. El día anterior había desfilado, como todos los demás miembros, por las calles de la ciudad. Saitou y Okita se habían sentido muy orgullosos de ella. Souji le había sonreído todo el tiempo, con esa maravillosa sonrisa de ángel que tenía, y había visto el orgullo brillar en los ojos de Hajime. Ese día había reído como no lo habia hecho desde que salió de casa, se sentía llena de vida, con esperanza. Después de tantos meses de búsqueda, parecía que en esa ciudad habían oído hablar de su padre. Pronto lo encontraría y se irían los dos a casa. Y cuando todo esto acabara, Souji y Hajime vendrían también, y vivirían todos juntos, como una familia. Papá, mamá, Kaoru, Souji, Hajime y ella. Y Souji le contaría a Kaoru esos cuentos tan bonitos que él sabia, y Hajime gruñiría y mamá ..... un fuerte tirón en su brazo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Un hombre la estaba arrastrando hacia una esquina del patio, cuando éste se giró y mostró su rostro, Kagero se sintió feliz.  
  
-"¡¡¡Papá!!!. Papá por fin te he encontrado, tenemos que volver a casa, con mamá. Nos están esperando"- PLAF!!- las lágrimas de alegría de la niña se transformaron en lágrimas de dolor mientras cubría su mejilla con su mano, incrédula. - "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿es que no tienes vergüenza? No eres más que una .... prostituta. La zorra de dos asesinos"- sus palabras la golpeaban causándole más daño que la bofetada anterior -"Yo no te eduqué para esto. No te reconozco, ya no eres mi hija". Y con esto se fue, dejándola sola en la esquina del patio.  
  
Kagero cayó al suelo, sus rodillas no eran capaces de sostenerla, y allí, luchó contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. No debía llorar. Souji le preguntaría y no se sentía capaz de responderle. Y Hajime... Hajime no debía verla llorar. - "Cachorro"- por primera vez en su vida, la voz de Saitou era casi dulce - "Lo conseguí. Ahora volverá a casa. Cumplí mi promesa" - dijo ella sin levantar la cabeza - "Ellas le necesitan."- continuó, su voz tan delgada y triste que a Saitou se le encogió el corazón. Se arrodilló ante ella "Y nosotros te necesitamos a ti, cachorro" quiso decirle, quiso abrazarla y confortarla, pero él no era así.-"Ven, Okita nos está esperando".  
  
Kagero le siguió como un autómata hasta el centro del patio, allí, Okita Souji hablaba con su superior, el general Kanryu -"Vaya, con que éste es el famoso cachorro del Shinsengumi. He oído hablar mucho de ti pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas?"- Kagero miró al sonriente coloso, incapaz de hablar - "Saitou Katsu"- respondió Hajime por ella - "Saitou, ¿sois parientes acaso?"- "El hijo de mi hermano y de la hermana de Okita, general. Están muertos. Por eso nosotros nos encargamos del chico"- "No sabia que tenías una hermana Okita, ni que vosotros dos estuvierais emparentados, esto explica muchas cosas"- Okita sólo pudo sonreír con toda su alma, mientras el general acariciaba la cabeza de Kagero y se marchaba. -"¿Qué demonios pasa Hajime? ¿A qué viene toda esa historia?"- preguntó Okita en cuanto se vieron a salvo de oídos indiscretos. -"Kamiya ha repudiado al cachorro."- Okita miró a la niña, que seguía sin reaccionar, Saitou prosiguió -"Con esta historia, si nos pasara algo, nuestro nombre la respaldaría y no quedaría sola"- Okita asintió - "Necesito un cigarrillo"- concluyó Saitou caminando hacia la salida. Okita abrazó a la niña y ésta por fin rompió a llorar sobre el pecho del hombre - "Tranquila, no estás solas, nunca más estarás sola. Te lo prometo."- Siguió acunando a la pequeña mientras Saitou se alejaba, la mano en la empuñadura de su katana, buscando la sangre de un hombre.  
  
Habia atravesado media ciudad, pero aún no estaba lo suficientemente lejos. En sus oídos se repetían las mismas palabras una y otra vez "por fin te he encontrado, tenemos que volver a casa" y esos ojos llenos de lágrimas... empezó a dudar. Ni siquiera le habia dejado explicarse, ¿en qué clase de hombre se habia convertido? El hombre se detuvo, habia tomado una decisión. Debia volver por ella, llevarla a casa, podrían empezar de nuevo. Se volvió, la esperanza en el rostro. Y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el cuartel de los Shinsengumi, pero no habia dado dos pasos cuando su recién nacida esperanza murió. Kamiya Ienobu supo que no volvería a ver a su familia, que moriría ese día, en breves momentos. El lobo habia encontrado a su presa.  
  
Saitou continuó avanzando hacia él, sin modificar su paso. Lentamente desenvainó su katana, que lanzaba chispas a la luz del sol, mortífera. Mantenía la katana paralela a su pierna, quería que aquel sufriera, que viera la muerte ir hacia el, paso a paso inexorablemente. Nunca habia deseado tanto matar a un hombre, ni siquiera a Battousai. Cuando se encontraban a la misma altura, la katana cortó el aire y la carne del hombre sentenciado. Kamiya Ienobu cayó al suelo de espaldas, una gruesa línea de sangre recorría su cadera izquierda hasta su hombro derecho. No tan profunda como para matarle, pero si lo suficiente como para dejarle marcado de por vida. - "No te la mereces. Eres una basura"- Ienobu cerró los ojos, aquel hombre, al que consideraba un asesino, tenía razón. - "No te he matado porque YO no soy capaz de causarle dolor, ha pasado por cosas que ningún niño debería saber siquiera que existen" - Ienobu sollozaba en el suelo recibiendo las palabras como golpes en su corazón -" Kagero ya no es tu hija. ¿No le dijiste eso escoria? Ahora es mía" - El lobo de Mibu le lanzó una última mirada de desprecio y continuó su camino, no sin antes limpiar de sangre su espada en la ropa de Ienobu. Éste quedo solo, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, era el más despreciable de los hombres y tendría que vivir el resto de su vida recordándolo.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Ese día Kamiya Kagero murió." - Kaoru miró a su hermana horrorizada- "Mientes. No puedo creerlo. Mi padre no sería capaz de algo así"- pero en el fondo sabía que no era cierto. Su padre volvió de la guerra para ver morir a su mujer, y nunca habló de su hija mayor. Estaba muerta, fue lo que dijo. Todos en su fuero interno lo habían temido, Ienobu simplemente confirmó sus temores. Kaoru era muy pequeña para hacerse preguntas sobre su hermana. Poco a poco la fue olvidando, borrada de su vida para siempre, como su padre habría querido borrarla de la suya.  
  
"Nos quedamos los 3 juntos a partir de entonces"- Kagero continuaba su historia, sin importarle la reacción de su hermana menor- "Okita estuvo muy enfermo, de tuberculosis y teníamos que mantenerlo en secreto. Después de la guerra, conocí a Tokio, la esposa de Hajime. Entonces por fin pude quitarme el disfraz y ser por fin una mujer. Tokio es toda una dama, de una buena familia de samuráis, me enseñó muchas cosas. Cosas en las que ni Hajime ni Souji habían pensado, por supuesto." - sonrió -" Hace unos años, el consejero de justicia nos encontró y nos propuso un trato. Hajime se convirtió en Fujita Goro, teniente de policía, pero esa parte ya la conocéis. Oficialmente mi nombre es el mismo que Hajime me dio, Saitou Katsu. Generalmente, en el cuartel, con los reclutas, vestida con las ropas de entrenamiento, nadie se da cuenta que soy una mujer y si lo hacen, me respetan demasiado como para comentarlo. Para los pocos que realmente me conocen soy Saitou Kagero. Y lo seguiré siendo el resto de mi vida"- pronunció las últimas palabras con orgullo, no tenía nada de que arrepentirse y nadie podía echarle nada en cara.  
  
-"Ven Yahiko. Tenemos que encargarnos de Sano"- Kenshin se levantó haciendo una seña al chico. Era mejor dejarlas solas, sin testigos. Tenían muchas cosas que decirse. Los dos llegaron al dojo. Los atacantes habían escapado aprovechando su ausencia. Mejor así, no habría sabido qué hacer con ellos. Levantaron a Sanosuke del suelo, que seguía Ko y consiguieron llevarlo sin muchas complicaciones a la habitación de Kenshin. - "Será mejor que te vayas a dormir Yahiko, pronto amanecerá"- el chico asintió y se dirigió a su habitación. Mañana hablarían, a la luz del sol las historias tristes no parecen tan siniestras.  
  
¿ Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Hasta aquí más o menos llega la parte oscura de la historia, a partir de aquí vienen las cosas bonitas. Después de todo la serie va de seguir adelante, de perdonar y de intentar ser feliz pase lo que pase, ¿no?  
  
No tengo ni idea de cómo se llamaba el padre de Kaoru ni el general de los Shinsengumi, me gusta la serie, pero no me fijo en los detalles, si alguien lo sabe, que me lo diga y lo corrijo. 


	5. Padres

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Ya lo he dicho, así que no me denuncie nadie.  
  
5. Padres  
  
La mano de Kagero acariciaba lentamente los mechones oscuros del pelo de su hermana pequeña, quien apoyaba su cabeza en su regazo y jugaba distraídamente con el cinturón de su obi. Con el día habia llegado la calma, se habian pasado el resto de la noche, llorando y riendo, abrazadas, perdidas en sus pocos recuerdos comunes.  
  
- " A veces, le escuchaba llorar a solas, en su cuarto." - Kagero cerró los ojos, no quería escuchar más como su hermana pequeña trataba de defender a su padre- " Reía muy poco, una risa sincera quiero decir, y cuando lo hacia, se llevaba la mano al pecho, y paraba de reír, como si estuviera cometiendo un delito." "Déjalo. El pasado quedó atrás. Nunca eché de menos un padre porque siempre tuve uno." - Kaoru permaneció callada - "Siempre serás mi hermana Kaoru, siempre te querré y estaré cuando me necesites, pero entiende que si en esta vida tengo que llamar padre a alguien, ese alguien sólo podrá ser Saitou Hajime" - Kaoru suspiró, era cierto, la testarudez viene de familia - "¿Y ahora qué?" - Kagero la miró y sonrió, - "Ahora estamos juntas" - Kaoru sonrió a su vez, se habian vuelto a encontrar, ya nada las volvería a separar. Con este pensamiento, su alma por fin en paz, el sueño la venció. Kagero sintió como su hermana se relajaba y dormía. Sintió una punzada de envidia, al verla conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente, ella jamás podría dormir así, tenía demasiados fantasmas. Además, tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de permitirse un descanso.  
  
Habia sido todo producto de la casualidad, ayer por la tarde, ¿sólo ayer por la tarde? Le parecía que habian transcurridos días en vez de sólo unas horas. En la tarde, saliendo del teatro, a Tokio le habia parecido buena idea pasar a recoger a Hajime al cuartel y volver los tres juntos a casa. Los habia dejado a los dos hablando, después de todo estaban casados y necesitaban un poco de intimidad, aunque fuera para hablar de algo tan trivial como el kabuki. Por eso habia estado conversando con Chou, que estaba disgustado porque habia tenido que enviar a sus colegas de juego con Shinomori, para un "encargo especial" y se había quedado sin partida esa noche. Esto le habia dejado bastante intrigada, el ninja tenía a sus propios hombres si necesitaba ayuda, y desde luego, dudaba que los amigos de Chou sirviesen para algo, pero lo que hiciera Shinomori a ella no le importaba, ya era grandecito para saber en qué se estaba metiendo. No fue hasta que volvió al despacho, cuando vio el papel encima del escritorio de Hajime, que se encendió la luz en su cerebro. Habían mandado al ninja a una trampa, para que se enfrentara con Himura. En el mejor de los casos Battousai habría perecido, y si no era así, se habrían librado al menos de Shinomori.  
  
Kagero estaba muy enfadada, ¡podrían haber herido a su hermana gravemente! Cuándo iba a darse cuenta Hajime que Battousai ya no existía. Ella misma había confirmado que era así. Si Kenshin hubiera salido herido o muerto Kaoru no lo habría soportado y ella no quería que su hermana sufriera por nada de este mundo. Y además también estaba el ninja, no se habian tratado mucho, pero le agradaba. Y habia disfrutado tanto peleando con él. Recordó la expresión de su cara cuando supo que era una mujer, como habia retirado los ojos de su cuerpo, en vez de devorarla y decir estupideces como ese cabeza de pollo amigo de su hermana. Definitivamente le gustaba, y no era capaz de entender por qué Hajime la habia tomado con él. - "Um, gomen Kagero-dono pero, no estarían mejor descansando en la habitación que aquí, en la cocina"- Kenshin la habia sacado de sus pensamientos - "Hai, tienes razón Himura, será mejor que la lleves a su habitación" - Kenshin se agachó y recogió a Kaoru en brazos del suelo para llevarla después a su futón. "Usted debería dormir también" "Todavía no, aún tengo cosas que resolver. Cuídala Himura" - estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando la voz de Kenshin le hizo volver -"Gracias" "¿Por qué?" "Por no llamarme Battousai, Kagero-dono" "Si hubiera creído por un momento que Battousai estaba con mi hermana, tendrías algo más que esa cicatriz en la cara"- Kenshin sonrió, igual que ella - "Será un placer tenerla con nosotros, y a Kaoru-dono le haría muy feliz" - Kagero miró a su hermana dormir, después su vista paso al rurouni y su sonrisa se volvió pícara - "A ella le haría más feliz otra cosa Himura, nunca le ha importado quién fuiste, sino quién eres. Yo mejor que nadie sé que los nombres no importan" - y con esto los dejó solos, al igual que Hajime y Tokio, su hermana y Himura también necesitaban tiempo a solas.  
  
Hiroki terminó su desayuno y miró hacia la única esquina de la habitación que aún estaba en penumbra. Shinomori Aoshi, su okashira, estaba meditando, como siempre. Cuando esa mañana habia despertado al amanecer en aquella habitación alquilada de Tokyo, ya estaba meditando, como siempre. Y como siempre, Hiroki no se habia atrevido a molestarle con algo tan nimio como el desayuno. Cuando terminara su meditación tomaría algún alimento, como siempre. Sin embargo habia algo distinto hoy, y no era el hecho de que Aoshi hubiera llegado magullado y con las ropas rasgadas, ni siquiera en la mueca de dolor que, a su pesar, aparecía en su rostro al cambiar la postura. Habia algo distinto, Aoshi parecía.... ¿contento?. Hiroki estaba desconcertado, sus mejores cualidades eran las de observación, se fijaba en los más mínimos detalles, y, éstos le gritaban que sólo una mujer podía provocar que un hombre al que acababan de apalear, fuera feliz. Pero eso era completamente imposible, Aoshi era demasiado frío para haberse enredado con una mujer así, de repente. - "Hiroki"- la voz de Aoshi le saco de sus pensamientos - "Si, okashira" " ¿Dónde están los demás?" "Regresaron a Kyoto anoche, okashira, como usted ordenó" - Aoshi asintió - " ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos Hiroki?" "Alguien debía quedarse con usted, okashira, como escolta" - Era mentira por supuesto, no se habia ido simplemente porque Misao le habría hecho picadillo si se hubiera atrevido a llegar al Aoiya sin su Aoshi-sama.  
  
Aoshi había dado por terminada su meditación y ahora bebía despacio su té. "Hiroki, ¿alguna vez has tenido que disculparte ante una mujer?" - la pregunta dejó totalmente desconcertado al joven ninja, y más aún viniendo de su superior, pero en cierta forma, confirmaba sus sospechas - "Bueno, una vez rompí por accidente una de las peinetas de coral de Okon. Le pedí disculpas, pero no debí hacerlo muy bien porque me dio una paliza. " - Aoshi alzó una ceja - " de todas formas he oído decir que las flores ayudan" - añadió Hiroki. Aoshi trató de imaginarse a sí mismo, con un ramo de flores para una mujer cubierta con placas metálicas y una katana apuntándole. No. Decididamente, flores no.  
  
Kagero entró en casa y se dirigió directamente al baño. Necesitaba desesperadamente un buen baño caliente, tan desesperadamente como Hajime sus cigarrillos. Tokio afortunadamente no estaba en casa, estaría comprando seguramente, o visitando a alguna de las ilustres damas de la ciudad. En cualquier caso, Kagero se alegró de que no estuviera, ya habia dado demasiadas explicaciones la noche anterior, y se alegró aún más de que Tokio, buena previsora y acostumbrada a toda clase de imprevistos, dejara el fuego del baño encendido. Dejó caer la capa que le habia dejado Himura ya que la suya estaba totalmente destrozada, y no podía pasear por las calles con su traje de combate a la vista. Las placas metálicas tintinearon al caer también, una sobre otra. A continuación desató el nudo que lo sujetaba y también el sudado gi cayó al suelo. Un paso más hacia la bañera de madera y la cinta con que sujetaba su cabello en alto también cayó al suelo y con un suspiro de resignación las vendas que sujetaban su pecho siguieron el mismo camino. Con su pelo acariciándole los hombros y la espalda desnuda, por fin entró en la bañera. Un suspiro de placer brotó de su garganta y por fin se relajó, su adolorido cuerpo agradecido, después de tanta tensión, sumergido en el agua caliente. Apenas se permitió unos minutos de relax, cuando con los ojos aún cerrados tanteo el suelo del baño buscando el jabón, y comenzó a frotarlo con cuidado sobre su piel. Estaba frío, frío sobre su cuerpo caliente, frío como los labios de Shinomori sobre los suyos. Kagero se sonrojó al recordar al ninja, desde luego era guapo, con esos ojos tan claros y helados, con ese aura misteriosa e inalcanzable, como si estuviese por encima de este mundo. ¿Desde cuando pensaba así del okashira de los Onniwabanshu? ¿estaba así solo por un beso? Ni siquiera habia sido un beso, mas bien un roce de labios, pero Kami-sama ¡qué roce y qué labios! Siguió fantaseando un poco más sobre el hombre mientras seguía frotando el jabón contra su cuerpo. Comenzó a recordar cómo sus brazos la rodearon al final de su lucha, y su sonrojo aumentó. Si habia que soñar con alguien, ¿por qué no él? Después de todo, era el primer hombre que la habia besado.  
  
Se levantó de la bañera de madera y volcó sobre su cabeza un cubo de agua para aclarar el jabón que cubría su cuerpo. El agua del cubo estaba fría y la sacó de golpe de su ensoñación romántica. Se enrolló en una toalla y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez allí, abrió el armario y miró su ropa. En la parte izquierda estaban sus gi de combate y su traje de entrenamiento, en la derecha su ropa femenina. El asunto con Hajime no tenía nada de oficial, más bien personal, así que optó por su ropa de mujer. Los kimonos de Kagero no eran nada convencionales, no le gustaba ir tapada desde el cuello a los tobillos y casi sin poder moverse. Primero se puso una falda, granate con dibujos de ramas, larga hasta los tobillos pero abierta por los laterales para permitirle andar con pasos grandes, incluso correr, las aberturas quedaban ocultan por los pliegues de la tela, de modo que si andaba con el paso normal de una mujer, pasaban totalmente desapercibidas. Después cogió un trozo rectangular de la misma tela, y lo colocó sobre sus pechos. No para sujetarlos como las vendas que llevaba antes, sino simplemente para cubrirlos. Después de la guerra, pasaron una temporada en la India trabajando como guardaespaldas de un acaudalado comerciante japonés, las mujeres vestían algo parecido y a ella le encantó. Para terminar se puso uno de sus gi, no tan largo como el de combate, sólo un palmo por debajo de su cintura en vez de a medio muslo, pero no se lo cruzó, y lo aseguró a su cintura con un cinturón de cuero. Una vez vestida, se desenredó el largo pelo negro, lo recogió a la altura de la nuca y aseguró el moño con un pasador. Antes de salir, se puso una de las capas de Hajime y deslizó un kunai por su cinturón asegurándolo en el lado izquierdo. Ya estaba lista.  
  
Hajime apagó el cigarrillo y buscó otro en la chaqueta del uniforme. Necesitaba desesperadamente fumar, no llevaba ni una hora en su despacho y diez cigarrillos todavía humeaban en su cenicero. No tenía más - "¡CHOU!" - dónde diablos se encontraba ese hombre siempre que lo necesitaba - "CHOU" - volvió a gritar. La puerta del despacho se abrió, pero no con la atemorizada cara de Chou, como esperaba, sino con un Okita que no dejaba de toser y trataba de despejar con su mano derecha, el humo que invadía la habitación - "No deberías fumar tanto Saitou, tanto humo en tus pulmones no debe ser bueno" "Métete en tus asuntos Okita" "Por eso mismo estoy aquí". Okita conocía demasiado bien a Saitou como para dejarse impresionar por su mal carácter- "Chou me dio el informe de lo que pasó anoche en el dojo Kamiya antes de echar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo para buscar tus condenados cigarrillos" "No fue culpa mía, ¿sabes cuántos Kamiya hay en este país?¿cómo iba a saber que la mujer de Battousai era su hermana?" "De eso tendréis que hablar los dos largo y tendido, y yo estaré encantado de ver cómo ella te grita mientras que el infalible lobo de Mibu aguanta el chaparrón con las orejas gachas y el rabo entre las piernas" - la sonrisa de Okita se ensanchó. Si las miradas matasen, él estaría muerto y enterrado con la que le lanzó su amigo. No todos los días alguien tenía todas las de ganar en un enfrentamiento directo con Hajime, salvo Tokio claro, pero eso era otro tipo de batalla. - "Pero no vengo sólo porque metieras la pata hasta el fondo" - Saitou alzó una ceja - "¿Has leído el informe completo?"- La verdad es que no, en cuanto leyó que el cachorro habia aparecido para detener a Shinomori, recordó cuál era el nombre de su verdadero padre. No necesitaba saber qué más habia ocurrido, sólo le importaba que cuando apareciera, y lo iba a hacer tarde o temprano, Kagero le mataría, lentamente, como Tokio le habia enseñado. Maldiciendo entre dientes a su mujer, Saitou terminó de leer el informe. Aquello era demasiado, ¡se habian besado!. Arrugó el informe en su mano, ¿que demonios habia pasado la noche anterior? - "En mi modesta opinión, creo que esto confirma en parte la teoría de que las mujeres buscan el reflejo de su figura paterna en su futuro marido" "No digas estupideces Okita, debe haber una buena razón para esto" "¿Buena razón? Pues claro que la hay, Shinomori tiene bastante éxito entre las mujeres, o lo tendría si no fuera por esa pose de estatua de hielo que tanto le gusta, sin olvidar que tiene una personalidad casi tan cálida como la tuya. Es tan parecido a ti, que no lo soportas" " Vete al diablo Okita, le cortaré las manos a ese ninja antes de que las ponga sobre mi ..." - Okita sonrió de oreja a oreja, era tan divertido hacer enfadar a Hajime - " sobre tu qué, Hajime. A mi me parece estupendo, podría haber sido peor" "¿peor?" "podría haber besado a Chou" - dijo Okita con su pose más inocente en la cara. Esta vez , Saitou no pudo evitar reírse.  
  
El cuartel general de policía no quedaba lejos de su casa, rápidamente atravesó el patio y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Saitou, indiferente a los susurros y comentarios de incredulidad que levantaba a su paso. - "Vaya, ya has llegado, ¿se te han pegado las sábanas?" - había encontrado a Chou por el camino, que cargaba con una enorme caja llena al parecer, de cigarrillos. - "¿ o es que Shinomori no te ha dejado dormir? Chica, vaya pinta, debió de ser el polvo del siglo ¿no?" - Todos los pelos de Kagero se erizaron ante el comentario de Chou, "genial, esos inútiles vinieron con el cuento del beso y ya debe saberlo media ciudad. Peor aún, ¡creen que pasé la noche con Shinomori!" pensó. Kagero controló sus impulsos de despedazar a Chou y consiguió una de sus poses amenazadoras y habló con voz glacial - " Los hombres que fueron con Shinomori, ¿están todavía aquí?" "Sí claro, en la sala de interrogatorios, haciendo el informe"- la pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa. - "Casi matan a mi hermana, Chou. ¿Te encargas tú de ellos, o lo tendré que hacer personalmente?" - el hombre tragó saliva, ¿hermana? No le tenía demasiada simpatía a aquellos hombres, eran sólo camaradas de juerga, pero nadie se merecía el tipo de dolor que prometían aquellos ojos oscuros, tragó saliva - "Yo me encargo" "Bien. ¿Hajime está en su oficina?" "Sí pero no puedes pasar todavía, está reunido" - Kagero alzó una ceja - "¿De veras?"  
  
" Entonces, amigo, ¿qué te propones hacer?" - Okita estaba preocupado, dos de las personas que más quería iban a enfrentarse y herirse mutuamente - "Maldición, Okita, no lo sé. Nunca se me había ocurrido que estaría en esta situación. Creí que a ella ya no le importaba su padre" BLAAAMMMM un estruendo y una nube de polvo y escombros interrumpió la respuesta de Okita. Cuando la nube se disipó apareció Chou, tumbado de espaldas sobre lo que fuera la puerta de madera del despacho de Saitou - "El capitán Saitou quiere verle, jefe" "No hay duda de que sabes cómo hacer una entrada" - dijo Okita mientras Kagero pasaba sobre el pobre ayudante. - "Será mejor que lo lleves a la enfermería, Souji, el cachorro y yo tenemos que hablar" - Okita asintió y salió de la habitación arrastrando como pudo a Chou. En cuanto estuvieron solos, Kagero atacó. - "¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Hajime?" "Era un buen plan, Battousai y Shinomori se hubieran destruido mutuamente si tu no llegas a echarlo todo a perder" "¿Querías matarlos a los dos? No puedo creerlo" "Sólo a Battousai, pero después de lo que ha pasado con el ninja, ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando tú, cachorro?" " Me tenía atrapada, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para desconcertarle... pero esa no es la cuestión Hajime. La cuestión es que pusiste en peligro a inocentes, en tu estúpida obsesión por Himura. La cuestión es que mandaste a Shinomori a robar la espada de MI PADRE" - Hajime cerró los ojos, su padre, pese a todo, Kamiya siempre sería su padre. - " Si crees que es una cuestión de honor, Kamiya Kagero, lo arreglaremos como se solucionan todos los asuntos de honor. Con la espada"- una sonrisa lobuna adornaba la cara de Saitou- " ¿Batirnos? Sin duda esa sería la mejor solución, para ti al menos ¿no?. Vencerme en combate y darme una lección a la vista de todos. Pero de eso ni hablar, Hajime. El día que esté delante de ti con un arma, será por algo por lo que merezca la pena morir. No por el honor de un hombre que me borró de su vida hace más de 10 años" - la expresión de Kagero se suavizó, su voz casi una caricia - " Me llamo Saitou Kagero, estoy orgullosa de que sea así, aunque mi padre sea un estúpido cabezota" - Hajime suspiró, no había ido tan mal después de todo. Seguía siendo suya, su pequeño cachorro, la hija que nunca pudo tener. Kagero se estaba dirigiendo a la salida de la habitación, cuando se volvió, una maravillosa sonrisa en su rostro - " Hajime, una cosa más. He decidido ir a vivir con mi hermana, al dojo. Ya sabes, no es bueno para la reputación de una jovencita vivir rodeada de hombres" - Saitou boqueó en busca de aire - "¿AL DOJO? ¿con BATTOUSAI y esa panda de ... LOCOS?" "¿ Podrías contarle a Tokio por qué me voy?" - Hajime se dejó caer en la silla, completamente derrotado. Su mujer no volvería a hablarle por el resto de su vida.  
  
Kagero atravesó radiante el marco de la puerta del despacho de Saitou y se encontró con dos ojos helados que parpadearon al ver los destrozos, y se abrieron al reconocerla. Frente a ella se encontraba Shinomori Aoshi acompañado por un muchacho, de unos 17 años, de largo pelo rojizo recogido en una cola y mirada curiosa. Prefirió observar al chico, mientras buscaba el valor de enfrentarse con Aoshi. Este por su parte, la miraba ahora como no la había mirado la noche anterior. Era hermosa, con esos ojos azules profundo, en los podía ahogarse si no tenía cuidado. Algunos mechones de pelo azabache, al secarse, habían escapado de su prisión y ahora quedaban a ambos lados de su rostro, enmarcándolo, y él reprimió el súbito deseo de colocarlos en su lugar. La vista de Aoshi siguió bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho y su cintura ¡kami-sama! ¿Eso que estaba viendo era su ombligo?, apartó rápidamente los ojos de tan indecente visión y siguió con su escrutinio. Al igual que él, estaba llena de pequeños cortes y moratones, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad de haber sido él quien se los provocara, pero entonces recordó que su propio cuerpo estaba en un estado similar. - " Yo ... quisiera ... Saitou-san verá yo"- Aoshi intentó disculparse, pero ella no le dejó - " No es culpa suya Shinomori-san. Tan sólo, no debería arriesgar así su vida ni su honor, sin estar seguro de que vale la pena" - le miraba directamente a los ojos, dirigiéndole al ninja una sonrisa radiante. Una sonrisa que Aoshi guardó directamente en su corazón, sin siquiera percatarse de ello. "Vaya, ¿ya has terminado con Saitou? Y yo que no me lo quería perder." - Okita puso una cara de decepción en su hermoso rostro - " Supongo que no habrás desayunado, vamos te invito, quiero que todos me vean pasear, con la mujer más hermosa de la ciudad" - le ofreció su brazo y Kagero lo aceptó comenzando a alejarse de los dos ninjas. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Okita, e inmediatamente inspeccionó con la mirada la sala, buscando la fuente de energía hostil. Su mirada, se encontró con la de Aoshi. - "¿Ocurre algo Souji? " Nada, cariño, vámonos".- respondió dirigiéndole a Aoshi una mirada de triunfo.  
  
Hiroki también percibió la mirada de odio que su okashira lanzaba al extraño de pelo rubio - "Quizás las flores no fueran tan mala idea después de todo okashira" - Aoshi lo ignoró y entró en la oficina de Saitou por la puerta destrozada. Al verle, Saitou alzó la vista - "Nunca pelees contra una mujer Shinomori, atacan directamente al corazón" - Nunca había estado tan de acuerdo con el lobo de Mibu.  
  
Hasta aquí el capitulo. Aquí se cierran las presentaciones y queda todo preparado ¡por fin! para que empiece el romance. Parece que me van saliendo capitulos más largos. 


	6. Nuevos Horizontes

Aquí viene un regalito de navidad, crei que con las vacaciones tendría más tiempo para el fic pero es al revés, comprar regalos, empaquetarlos, la cena de Nochebuena, ... pero buscaré un ratito para seguir.

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Ya lo he dicho, así que no me denuncie nadie.

6. Nuevos Horizontes

Kagero despertó y se desperezó como un gato para reavivar sus músculos. Parpadeo cuando los rayos del sol le dieron directamente en la cara, en su antigua habitación la luz no llegaba hasta la tarde y aún no se acostumbraba a despertarse de esa forma. Se sentó en el futón y empezó a repasar todo lo que había pasado en esas semanas. 3 semanas. Sólo 3 semanas desde aquella noche. Había vuelto al dojo esa misma noche, después de hablar con Saitou y recoger sus cosas de su antigua casa. Tokio había llorado, blasfemado y pataleado todo lo que pudo para evitar que se fuera, pero después de todo comprendió, Kagero tenia 24 años, a su edad, ella ya estaba casada, y comprendía a su pesar, que su hija necesitaba irse. Como tanto había temido, con Hajime no fue tan comprensiva, le dijo algo como que no entendía como había podido estar casada tanto tiempo con un bruto insensible, y comenzó a tirarle todos los jarrones y figurillas que tenía a mano. En vista de la situación, Saitou cogió la bolsa de Kagero y la acompañó al dojo, donde después de advertirles a Battousai y al ahou que se las verían con él si algo le pasaba a su hija, la dejó instalada en su nueva habitación. Después Kagero había averiguado que la siguiente semana Hajime había ido a vivir con Okita, porque cada vez que se acercaba a su mujer ésta le arrojaba a la cabeza todo lo que tuviera a mano. Y habría seguido siendo así, de no ser porque ella misma, junto con Souji que ya no aguantaba más a su alicaído amigo en su casa, intercedieron por él, calmando a Tokio. Estaba segura, de que ahora, dos semanas después de que Hajime volviera a casa, ambos estaban encantados de tener toda la casa para ellos solos. 

Miró a su alrededor. La habitación le gustaba, había sido un cuarto trastero, creía recordar, donde guardaban los materiales de las clases de kendo, ya que se entraba por la sala de entrenamientos, quedando separado del resto de la casa. Esto le daba una cierta independencia, vivía en el dojo con su hermana, Yahiko y Himura, pero a la vez gozaba de una intimidad e independencia que no había tenido antes, siempre vigilada por un sobreprotector Saitou. Terminó de desperezarse una vez más y se levantó, enrolló el futón y se puso uno de sus "kimonos".

" Te he dicho que ese último pedazo era mío" "Intenta quitármelo si puedes niño" " Eres un caradura ¿lo sabias? No sólo vienes aquí a comer de balde sino que encima nos quitas la comida a aquellos que la necesitamos" " No creo que la necesites tanto, te estás poniendo gordo, Jo-chan debería ponerte un entrenamiento más duro, porque te estás reblandeciendo"  " Lo que tu tienes reblandecido es el cerebro" -  Kagero entró en la cocina para encontrarse con la ya familiar escena de Yahiko peleando con Sanosuke por un pedazo de comida que tenían atrapados los dos con sus palillos frente a un sonriente rurouni que no dejaba de cocinar – "¿Algo para desayunar Kagero-dono?" – preguntó Kenshin con la mejor de sus sonrisas – " Gracias Kenshin, pero he de salir ahora mismo, sólo un té. ¿Dónde está Kaoru?" "Busu está dormida todavía, es demasiado temprano para ella" " No la llames así, sabes que no le gusta Yahiko-chan" – dijo acariciando la mejilla del chico, que la miraba ahora embobado, lo que aprovechó Sanosuke para comerse el trozo de comida – "Hey cabeza de pollo, te dije que era mío" " Lo siento Yahiko-chan" " ¡¡¡¡No me llames así!!!!" 

Kagero se encontró con Okita en el akabeko. Estaba desayunado y guiñándole pícaramente a la dueña del local, una tal Tae. – "Buenas días Souji" "Buenos días capitán Saitou" – mal asunto. Cuando Souji la llamaba así, se trataba sin duda de algo grave. –"Tu misión, si quieres aceptarla, debe ser comenzada de inmediato, el tiempo apremia y nadie debe enterarse de qué se trata" – dijo entregándole a la preocupada chica un sobre lacrado con el sello del ministerio de defensa. Rápidamente lo abrió y leyó su contenido. – ¿Hajime está de acuerdo con esto?" " Por supuesto que no, yo no estoy de acuerdo, nadie en su sano juicio estaría de acuerdo"- Okita la miró con ojos tristes – "Pero no podemos sino obedecer".

Aoshi disfrutaba de  la oscuridad del templo, a la pálida luz de un círculo de velas, acompasaba su respiración con los latidos de su corazón, tratando de alcanzar el equilibrio entre mente y cuerpo que pudiera traerle la de espíritu que necesitaba. Concentró su energía y su ki se extendió por toda la habitación, algunas velas parpadearon, como si el helado ki tuviera el poder de apagarlas, de pronto, advirtió una presencia en el extremo más alejado de la habitación y dirigió toda su energía hacia ese punto. Abrió los ojos para ver acercarse un figura envuelta en sombras. La figura se detuvo a un paso de él y dejo caer la capa de la cubría,  no tardó en reconocerla. Le estaba sonriendo de nuevo, la misma sonrisa que le dirigió la última vez que la vio. Sin una palabra, ella se arrodilló frente a él, mirándolo con esos ojos azules tan oscuros que ella tenía, alzó una mano y soltó su pelo. Al caer sobre sus hombros, algunos mechones se balancearon rozando las mejillas y los labios de Aoshi, tan cerca estaban el uno del otro. No pudo más. Despacio, muy despacio, alzó su brazo para enredar sus dedos en esa seda recién liberada, y haciendo un poco de presión en su nuca, la atrajo hacia él, hacia sus labios, para besarla. Pero no como aquella única vez, quería saborearla, acariciar con sus fríos labios aquellos otros tan tibios y suaves, recorrerlos con su lengua y probar la miel de su boca. Faltaban apenas unos milímetros cuando sintió un súbito calor en sus dedos, una quemazón que le devolvió a la realidad, al quemarse la mano con la llama de una de las velas. Estaba solo en la habitación una vez más, Kagero no estaba allí, como no habia estado ninguna de las otras veces que habia soñado despierto con ella.. 

Unos golpes en la puerta y una voz de mujer – "Aoshi-sama, ¿puedo pasar?" "Adelante Misao". – la chica corrió la puerta y entró en la habitación con una bandeja de comida. Tras ella Hiroki también entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Los de se arrodillaron y Misao le acercó la bandeja para que comiese algo.-  "Ha llegado un mensaje para usted, es de Kaneda-sama" – informó el muchacho. Misao mientras tanto le observaba mientras bebía su té, últimamente la meditación no parecía tener un efecto saludable sobre él. – "Debe tratarse de la conferencia de Hiroshima, los representantes de las provincias del norte deben pasar por la ciudad y probablemente alguno pase la noche aquí para descansar del viaje." – Aoshi terminó su té y miró a los dos jóvenes ninjas – "Hiroki, avisa a los hombres, cuando vuelva les explicaré la misión" – el chico asintió y abandonó la habitación – "¿Algún problema Misao?" – ella quería decirle que estaba preocupada,  preguntarle por qué no conseguía dormir por las noches, qué habia pasado en Tokyo que lo habia puesto así, pero no se atrevió - "No, ninguno"

" Ya sabes que dentro de 5 días comienza la conferencia de "Nuevos horizontes" en Hiroshima" – el que así hablaba era Kaneda-sama, un hombre agradable, de rostro relleno y abultado abdomen, un hombre cargado de buenas intenciones quien a pesar de ser incapaz de blandir un arma, era el responsable de seguridad de la zona de Kyoto, y por tanto, superior inmediato de Aoshi.- "Los representantes de Hokkaido, Aomori y Niigata, llegarán en dos días y pasarán la noche en nuestra ciudad, quiero que los Onniwabanshu se encarguen de vigilar todo el recorrido desde la estación de tren hasta el hotel. No quiero sorpresas" "¿Hay alguna amenaza?" " Sobre ellos, directamente, no. Pero han amenazado directamente al representante de Osaka, las fuerzas de seguridad de Tokyo se encargarán de su seguridad, parece que en su ciudad no hay muchos simpatizantes de los occidentales" " No son los únicos que desconfían de lo que los occidentales puedan traer" "Sin duda, pero hemos de ser optimistas. Esta nueva era está abierta al mundo. De todas formas a nosotros nos ha tocado la parte fácil. Yamata-san, el representante de Osaka, es viudo y tiene una hija pequeña, parece ser que teme que en lugar de atacarle a él directamente, puedan hacerle algo a la niña." "¿Hay algún plan para protegerla?" – Kaneda sonrió, un niño en peligro es capaz de hacer sentir hasta a alguien como Shinomori, pero su sonrisa se volvió un poco sombría – "Honda-sama, la mano derecha de nuestro ministro ha ideado personalmente un plan de protección. La niña no irá en tren con su padre, sino que llegará a Hiroshima en coche, acompañada por una escolta de dos hombres y una dama de compañía, para no llamar la atención durante el viaje" – "¿sólo 2 hombres durante un viaje de más de 3 días por bosques? Es absurdo" "Honda-sama cree que los posibles atacantes creerán que la niña viaja con su padre en el tren, y que un carruaje por los bosques con tan poca escolta no llamará la atención" "Honda-sama es un estúpido si cree eso" " Pero por ahora goza de la confianza del ministro. Es una lástima que haya que sacrificar a una niña para que se de cuenta de la clase de estúpido que tiene como ayudante"- Aoshi suspiró, el asunto estaba fuera de su alcance, era jurisprudencia de Tokyo- " ¿Y sabe usted a quién han asignado semejante suicidio?" – tenía un mal presentimiento sobre este asunto – " Déjame mirar... a si aquí está ... el capitán Saitou"

Y otro capitulo terminado. A ver que levante la mano quien se creyó de verdad que Kagero estaba con Aoshi. 

Bueno, supongo q vas ha adivinar por donde van a ir ahora los tiros, asi que para el siguiente capitulo "3 dias y 4 noches" necesito ideas, tengo algunas situaciones pero necesito más, asi que ayudadme.

De nuevo me invento los nombres de los jefes de Aoshi, de los representantes y todo eso, pero las ciudades de Hokkaido, Aomori,  Niigata, Yokohama e Hiroshima son reales, no se si serían importantes en aquella época ni si existirían, pero son ciudades reales, lo he visto en un mapa de Japón J. También me he sacado de la manga que Japón estaba dividido en provincias, supongo que habría algún tipo de división pero no tengo ni idea, si alguno está puesto en historia japonesa, que perdone mis meteduras de pata y me lo diga, que con gusto lo cambio.

Y a gaby(hyatt gracias, no se que haria sin ti.


	7. 3 días y 4 noches: parte 1 En paz

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, que ya me gustaría a mi que me pagaran los derechos de autor

7.  3 días y 4 noches: (parte 1) En paz

Era una apacible tarde de finales de Octubre y un elegante carruaje tirado por 2 caballos avanzaba con paso lento por la carretera, conducido por dos hombres que lanzaban nerviosas miradas a cada arbusto, como si en cualquier momento algo pudiera salir de ellos. Dentro del carruaje, cómodamente instaladas, una mujer y una niña reían despreocupadamente. Podrían haber sido madre e hija, ya que ambas lucían un hermoso pelo oscuro, pero no era así. 

-"Ruki-chan, por favor, no te acerques tanto a la ventana" – la pequeña niña, de no más de 4 años, no podía quedarse quieta en su asiento

- "pero Kagero-chan es la primera vez que salgo de casa... mira allí, he visto un lobo!!!"

- "No hay lobos tan cerca de las ciudades, habrá sido un perro" – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa

 –"....mira en aquellos árboles, cuántos pájaros..."- la niña seguía admirando el paisaje sin prestar atención a su acompañante- "¿por qué no ha venido mi papá con nosotras?"

- "Porque tiene reuniones aburridas a las que asistir, pero en 3 días llegaremos a Hiroshima y podrás estar con él. Mientras tanto, me tienes a mí" – la niña la miró y sonrió. 

La verdad es que había tenido miedo cuando su papá le dijo que tendría que viajar 3 días sin él en compañía de extraños, generalmente los criados la trataban con demasiado respeto y distancia como para poder jugar con ellos, y todas las nodrizas que había tenido hasta entonces eran unas viejas harpías que solo la regañaban y adulaban a su padre. Pero esta chica era diferente, para empezar, tiraba de la tela de su elegante y tradicional kimono como si no estuviera cómoda en él y después, en cuanto habían estado solas, había dejado de lado toda formalidad y le enseñó un nuevo juego de palmas. Yamata Yuki estaba convencida de que iba a ser un viaje que recordaría toda su vida.

 Por su parte Kagero intentaba relajarse de verdad, la niña era un encanto, le recordaba a Kaoru a su edad, y el viaje transcurría sin problemas. Hajime había trazado una zona de peligro en el mapa y estaban cerca de traspasarla por completo, si en verdad, las facciones contrarias al congreso pensaban atentar contra la hija de Yamata-san, lo harían en una zona conocida por ellos, es decir, una zona relativamente próxima a Osaka, donde tuvieran más probabilidades de éxito, pronto dejarían atrás el pueblo de Kobe y estarían a salvo. O al menos, eso es lo que se repetía Kagero una y otra vez. Atrapada en el mejor kimono de Tokio, sin un arma excepto el kunai que tenía escondido en el obi, dudaba que los dos hombres que llevaba por escolta fueran capaces de hacer algo útil. ¡Maldito Honda y sus estúpidos planes!

El carruaje paró tan súbitamente, que las dos cayeron al suelo. Instintivamente, sacó el kunai de su escondrijo y puso a la niña bajo su cuerpo.

 –"¿algún problema?"

- "No se preocupe señorita, un tronco ha caído al camino, lo vamos a apartar para que pueda pasar el coche"

 "NOOO ES UNA TRAMPA" – escuchó las flechas silbar y el sonido ahogado de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Después los gritos de un hombre y lo que parecía una rápida y desesperada carrera por salvar la vida, rápida pero no lo suficiente.

- " Escucha Ruki-chan, quiero que te estés muy callada y te escondas bajo el asiento, pero sobre todo, no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿entiendes? Sólo si yo te lo digo" – la niña asintió con ojos asustados. 

Rápidamente levantaron el asiento y Ruki se escondió en un hueco. Aún agachada, Kagero rasgó la tela de su falda para tener un poco de movilidad en las piernas, afianzando bien su kunai, esperó. La puerta no tardó en abrirse y Kagero se lanzó hacia ella, dio una patada en el cuello de su atacante. Aterrizó mientras éste caía, muerto antes de llegar al suelo. Lanzó una mirada de desafío mientras se alzaba, frente a ella al menos 10 hombres la miraban sorprendidos, pero esto no bastaba para ponerlos en fuga. Maldiciendo una vez más a Honda-sama y a la trampa de tela que llevaba puesta, endureció el cuerpo y alzó el cuchillo en posición de defensa – " Soy Saitou Kagero, y no moriré sola".

~~~~~

Kaoru estaba sentada en el porche, con expresión triste, tan triste que a cierto rurouni se le encogió el corazón al verla. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-"no se ha despedido de mi, Kenshin"

-"pero Kaoru-dono, su hermana tenía prisa y usted estaba todavía dormida"

-"podía haberme despertado. La otra vez que se fue de casa tampoco se despidió de mí"

-"eso es porque piensa regresar"- dijo poniendo las manos de ella entre las suyas- "ya lo verá , en unos días estará en casa de nuevo"

-"no me gustan las despedidas"- apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Kenshin y cerró los ojos. El no se apartó. Despedidas. Ellos se habían despedido una vez, cuando fue a pelear con Shisio. Se despidió de ella porque creía que no iba a volver a verla. Kenshin también cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma a jazmines de Kaoru, recordando.

~~~~~

Aoshi espoleó aún más al caballo, que aceleró el galope, levantando aún más polvo a su paso. Estaba actuando por impulso y eso no era propio de él, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que se diera prisa o sería demasiado tarde. Había salido como una exhalación del despacho de un pobre Kaneda al que dejó con la palabra en la boca. Llegó directamente al Aoiya y le encargó a Hannia que contactara con el despacho de Kaneda-sama y se encargara de organizar a los hombres, se dirigió al establo, montó el caballo más rápido que tenían y se dirigió, como si lo persiguiera el mismo demonio, hacia el pueblo de Kobe. Según sus cálculos, si habían salido de Osaka en la mañana, a estas alturas de la tarde estarían por esa zona.

 En cuanto llegó al pueblo, una mujer le indicó que un carruaje acababa de atravesar el pueblo, en dirección a Kurashiki hacia apenas quince minutos. La información tranquilizó un poco al exaltado ninja, había temido un ataque antes de Kobe, lejos de su alcance, pero no había sido así, y quince minutos de ventaja no era tanta, sobre todo si el carruaje intentaba pasar desapercibido, no tardaría mucho en darle alcance.

En efecto, en menos de media hora, divisó a lo lejos el carruaje detenido y una figura ataviada en un kimono en plena batalla desesperada, 3 cuerpos yacían a sus pies, pero cuanto más se acercaba, más podía percibir que Kagero estaba cansada, buscaba aliento frecuentemente y tenía un feo corte en su antebrazo izquierdo, que no dejaba de sangrar. Aoshi no detuvo el caballo sino que aprovechó el empuje del animal para abatir a uno de los salteadores, dio un salto bajándose del caballo mientras que desenfundaba sus kodachis y comenzaba a dar tajos a diestro y siniestro. 

En unos instantes 3 hombres más quedaron en el suelo, los restantes, decidieron alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquel demonio de ojos fríos que había aparecido de improviso y de aquella mujer que luchaba como un samurai.  habían planeado un ataque rápido y sin bajas por su parte, según sin informadores la niña sólo tenía dos escoltas y una mujer inofensiva. ¡inofensiva! 

Cuando Aoshi llegó a su lado, Kagero había caído de rodillas sujetándose el antebrazo izquierdo. – "¿Estas bien?"- ella asintió mientras cortaba un pedazo de tela de su arruinado kimono y se lo ataba a modo de venda.- "Será mejor que cojáis uno de los caballos, seguiremos por la montaña, campo a través, será más seguro. ¿Dónde está la niña"- aún en el suelo y jadeante Kagero la llamó

 – "Ruki- chan, ya puedes salir, estamos a salvo"- se escuchó un ruido en el carruaje y una carita asustada apareció frente a Aoshi para después, correr y abrazarse a la mujer arrodillada – " Tranquila Ruki-chan, no hay peligro. Este es Shinomori-san, ha venido a ayudarme a llevarte con tu papá" – la niña miró al hombre alto con un poco de miedo, tanto él como Kagero estaban manchados de sangre. Mientras, Aoshi desenganchaba uno de los caballos y  se acercaba de nuevo a ellas 

– "Tenemos que alejarnos lo más posible, por la montaña no podrán seguirnos".

~~~~~

Ya era noche cerrada, Aoshi las había conducido por un sendero, montaña arriba, hasta una cueva. Ninguno había vuelto a pronunciar palabra, ella, ocupada en calmar a la pequeña a la que debían proteger aún a costas de sus vidas y el, bueno, el era Shinomori Aoshi, no era muy dado a las conversaciones. Con un suspiro Kagero abandonó su lugar junto a la fogata y se dirigió hacia el ninja, que montaba guardia a la entrada de la cueva.

-"Creo que te debo la vida, Shinomori-san"

-"No me debes nada. Era una cuestión de honor"

-"¿Por la espada de Kamiya? No te la llevaste, sólo fuiste un estúpido por obedecer a Hajime a ciegas" 

Aoshi la miró, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le diera las gracias llamándole estúpido, pero la respuesta murió en sus labios cuando la vio. Manchada de sangre y con el kimono rasgado, Kagero apoyaba la espalda contra la fría pared de roca, tenía los ojos cerrados y su pelo suelto flotaba con el viento. A la luz de la luna, Aoshi creyó estar sufriendo otra alucinación. Parecía tan frágil y cansada. Un súbito impulso de abrazarla, besarla y protegerla de todo se apoderó de él. ¿protegerla? Aquella mujer había demostrado con creces que no necesitaba más protección  que él mismo. Y sin embargo, algo en su rostro, parecía suplicarle por algo de consuelo.

Kagero abrió los ojos en cuanto dejo de sentir el viento en su cuerpo, Aoshi estaba frente a ella, protegiéndola del viento helado. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, notaba el aliento del hombre en su mejilla, y ella había quedado atrapada en esos ojos claros. Aoshi no hablaba con palabras, sino con los ojos, y éstos le hablaban con palabras dulces sobre algo que crecía día a día en su interior. Y de pronto a Kagero le faltó el aliento, esos ojos le quemaban la piel, podía sentir cómo recorrían su cara y se fijaban en sus labios. _"El hielo quema" _fue su último pensamiento racional antes de que Aoshi uniese sus labios fríos con los calientes de ella.

 Presionaba tanto sus labios que temió hacerle daño contra la pared, pero sus temores se disiparon cuando ella, en vez de rechazarlo al instante, gimió. Tomando el gemido como una señal, comenzó a mover lentamente su lengua sobre la boca de ella, acariciando sensualmente su labio superior para introducirlo poco después en su cálida boca, como tantas veces había soñado. La respuesta de Kagero no se hizo esperar y con un nuevo gemido, enroscó sus manos sobre la nuca de Aoshi, acercándolo más si aún era posible. Y así quedaron, saboreándose el uno al otro, lentamente, hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse y enfrentarse a la realidad. 

Aoshi estaba avergonzado, él no actuaba así. ¿Cómo era posible que cada vez que ella estaba cerca su cuerpo lo traicionase de esa manera? El siempre pensaba antes de actuar, analizaba la situación fríamente y actuaba en consecuencia. Y ahora. Ahora ella le odiaría por haberse aprovechado de ella. El que ella hubiera bajado la cabeza escondiéndole su rostro no le ayudaba nada. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando ella alzó la cabeza y le miró. Estaba sonriendo. Aquella maravillosa sonrisa que tenía, capaz de calentar su alma helada, era para él, por haberla besado.

- " Supongo que con esto ya estamos en paz" – sin más se adentró de nuevo en la cueva. Aoshi sonrió. Una pequeña curvatura en sus labios, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. 

~~~~~

Cuando regresó junto al fuego, Ruki se había despertado, pero no había comenzado a sollozar al verse sola como Kagero había temido.

- "Ruki-chan, será mejor que duermas. Mañana cabalgaremos todo el día, tienes que descansar"

- " No puedo dormir. Cuéntame un cuento"

-" No se ningún cuento, lo siento. Pero te puedo cantar una canción. Mi madre nos la cantaba a mi hermana y cuando éramos pequeñas como tú" – la niña asintió y se acomodó en el regazo de Kagero mientras se aclaraba la voz y empezaba a cantar muy bajito:

"Mi pequeño tesoro,

se halla escondido,

entre el valle y el monte,

que hay en mi ombligo.

Mi pequeño trocito de gloria,

es el alba que alumbra,

una nueva historia."

Aoshi se había acercado al escuchar la canción. Espiando desde las sombras a la mujer con la niña dormida en su regazo, acariciándole suavemente el pelo, le pareció estar viendo el futuro. 

"Mi pequeño tesoro,

quiere ver cosas,

y por él me despliego

como una rosa.

Mi pequeño trocito de vida,

es un ángel que viene a mi de puntillas."

Kagero acunando a su propio bebé. Cantándole para que se duerma.

"Tengo cinco rezones

para quererte,

una atada a mi espalda

y otra a mi suerte,

y las tres que me quedan son,

tu sonrisa,

tu ternura sin falta,

y otras delicias"

Y deseó, con toda su alma, que ese bebé tuviera el pelo oscuro como su madre y los ojos azul hielo de su padre.

~~~~~

Iba a poner todo el viaje en este capitulo pero me saldría demasiado largo. Así que voy a ser mala y os voy a dejar con la intriga. Esta es la primera de las 4 noches, pero necesito ayuda para dos días y dos noches de viaje, porque el último le tengo claro, así que ya sabéis si se os ocurre algo reviews. Y hablando de reviews, esta vez tengo más para contestar. Gracias a **gaby (hyatt** por hacerme caso desde el principio, a **Isakura, Misao-19** me alegro de que os guste mi fic, aunque no sea Aoshi/Misao, pero no os preocupéis que ella no queda triste y sola y a **Milly Chan1** esta vez estoy teniendo cuidado de separar los párrafos y los diálogos a ver como queda.

Gracias, ya no me deprimo, no lo debo estar haciendo tan mal.

Ah! La canción es "Mi pequeño tesoro" de Presuntos Implicados, casi me sale un song-fic.


	8. 3 días y 4 noches: parte 2 Camino a Hiro...

Aquí es dejo el siguiente capitulo, como regalo de año nuevo. A ver qué os parece.

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, que ya me gustaría a mi que me pagaran los derechos de autor

8.  3 días y 4 noches: (parte 2) Camino a Hiroshima.

Hajime despertó al alba, como siempre. Pero, como siempre, también permaneció unos instantes más acostado en su futón, observando. Llevaban más de 10 años casados, y como todas las mañanas, Saitou se maravillaba de que Tokio aún siguiera allí. Tokio. Esa increíble mujer capaz de soportar su condenado carácter, de entender su extraño sentido del deber. Que no preguntaba por qué llegaba tarde a casa o por qué simplemente no llegaba, ni siquiera preguntaba de quién era la sangre que a veces, limpiaba de su informe. Tan sólo, cuando llegaba a casa ensangrentado, se encargaba ella misma de lavarlo, como asegurándose de que estaba bien, y él se dejaba cuidar como un niño pequeño, sin protestas, para acabar haciéndole el amor como si el mundo fuera a terminar al día siguiente. Tokio. La única mujer capaz de hacerle sentir vivo, que habia una razón para seguir viviendo, en una era que no era la suya, aunque sólo fuera para compartir su cama. Tokio, que se habia hecho cargo sin preguntas de una niña de 10 años que llevaba su apellido y habia construido un hogar para los derrotados. Tokio, que apretaba su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo en busca de un poco de calor en la fría mañana. Ya no era joven, ni nunca habia sido demasiado bonita, pero era todo lo que él necesitaba.- "Te quiero" – le susurró al oído. En todos estos años, cada mañana al despertar, la miraba y se lo decía, sólo podía hacerlo en ese momento, porque nadie, ni siquiera su propia esposa, podía saber que Saitou Hajime, tercer capitán del Shinsengumi, se dejaría matar por amor a Takagi Tokio. 

-------------------------------

Llevaban más de dos horas a caballo, bajando y subiendo por impracticables senderos de montaña, envueltos en la niebla. Ninguno habia probado bocado desde el día anterior y para colmo, le empezaba a escocer el antebrazo. Debía habérselo vendado con algo limpio, así corría el riesgo de que se infectara, pero era la única opción que tenía. Si tan sólo encontrase un arroyo donde lavarse. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que estaba convencida de que estaban dando vueltas en círculos, perdidos en la montaña. Echó una ojeada a Shinomori. Seguía impasible, guiándolas como si realmente conociera el camino, intentando irradiar un aura de seguridad, pero ella habia pasado demasiado tiempo con Hajime y conocía demasiado bien la situación: un hombre demasiado orgulloso como para reconocer que no sabia que estaba haciendo, y mucho menos ante una mujer. Kagero suspiró y bajó del caballo.

-"¿Qué pasa, por qué te detienes?"

-"Ruki tiene que comer algo. Además con un poco de suerte, tal vez se levante la niebla y podamos encontrar el camino correcto"

-"Ya estamos en el camino correcto Saitou-san"

-"Entonces es el primer camino que gira 3 veces sobre sí mismo para pasar por el mismo sitio, Shinomori-san"

-"No digas tonterías"

-"Yo no digo tonterías. ¿Ves esta manzana a medio comer?" – dijo señalando una manzana caída al pie de un árbol – "hace 20 minutos, cuando pasamos por aquí, una ardilla se la estaba comiendo"

- "Debe haber muchas ardillas hambrientas en esta zona, Saitou-san. Por si no lo sabías estamos en otoño y comienza a escasear la comida"- Aoshi no daba su brazo a torcer.

Kagero crispó las manos de impotencia, incapaz de seguir con una conversación que no llevaba a ningún sitio. Buscó en su bolsa  la comida que habia traído para el viaje y le tendió a la niña un paquete con carne seca, que no tardó en desaparecer entre rápidos bocados. Mientras todos comían, su vista se posó en un árbol muy alto. Quizás desde allí arriba podría divisar el camino, o al menos, un arroyo con agua. Decidida, se levantó y se dirigió al árbol.

- "¿Qué estás tramando ahora?"

- " No estoy tramando nada, tan sólo voy a subir a ese árbol"

- "¿En busca de ardillas?"

- "Para ser un cubo de hielo insensible eres muy picajoso, ¿lo sabías?" – Aoshi ignoró el insulto

- "El árbol es alto, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte, no aguantará tu peso" – ella lo ignoró a su vez, y siguió trepando – "mujer endemoniada baja de ahí, te vas a caer"

Justo en ese momento, la rama en la que Kagero se apoyaba cedió y ella cayó, intentando agarrarse a alguna otra rama para intentar frenar la caída pero no lo consiguió. Cayó. Cayó directamente en los brazos de Aoshi, que habia corrido para cogerla al vuelo. Una sonrisa de triunfo y superioridad se formó en la boca del ninja, pero antes de que pudiera disfrutar de su victoria con un _"Ya te lo advertí"_, la rama que habia provocado todo, le golpeó en la sien, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo, con ella aún en brazos, al suelo. 

- "Ja, jajaja"- por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de reír, Aoshi estaba tan gracioso, con esa pose tan altiva y orgullosa, intentando recomponer su dignidad, en el barro, bajo ella.

- "¿Te parece gracioso Saitou-san?" 

-"Muchísimo, Shinomori-san"

-"Bien, entonces esto, también te lo parecerá" – y con estas palabras, hizo palanca con su cuerpo, girándolos a los dos hacia la izquierda, quedando esta vez ella bajo él en el barro – "es cierto, te ves muy graciosa Saitou-san"

- "Ahhh!" – gritó ella forcejeando, y sin pérdida de tiempo, repitió la misma maniobra que Aoshi, para darle de nuevo la vuelta a la tortilla, literalmente. Pero con tan mala suerte, que rodaron fuera del camino, por una suave pendiente, hasta un pequeño arroyo. Allí quedaron los dos, ella bajo él, empapados por el agua y riéndose sin parar como locos. Aoshi había olvidado cuándo fue la última vez que habia reído así, con alegría, sin sarcasmos ni ironías, una risa limpia. Bajo la vista hacia ella, evaluando posibles daños causados por las dos caídas.

Kagero estaba completamente bajo su cuerpo, aprisionada literalmente por su peso. No recordaba en qué momento del forcejeo lo habia hecho, pero sujetaba las muñecas de Kagero con sus propias manos. Se miraban a los ojos. Poco a poco dejaron de reír, para tomar conciencia de la postura en que estaban, sus respiraciones se iban haciendo cada vez más pesadas, mientras Kagero acomodaba su cuerpo bajo el suyo. ¡Kami-sama que bien encajaban el uno en el otro!, incluso podía sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo bajo la tela del kimono mojado. Lentamente Aoshi colocó los brazos de Kagero por encima de su cabeza y los dejó allí, en el suelo, sujetos por las muñecas, sin hacerle daño, dándole la oportunidad de liberarse y escapar de su abrazo si ella quería, pero permaneció quieta, expectante, mirándolo a los ojos. Alentado por esto, Aoshi bajó la cabeza hacia ella, acariciando lentamente con la punta de su nariz el contorno de su rostro, bajando hasta la barbilla, para después, con toda la sangre fría que aún conservaba, comenzar a lamer su suave cuello. Al sentir la lengua de Aoshi sobre su piel no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y soltar un pequeño jadeo, disfrutando de la sensación, mientras arqueaba la espalda y frotaba inconscientemente sus caderas contra las de Aoshi. Cada vez más excitado y encantado con la respuesta de ella ante sus avances, dejó de torturar su delicioso cuello para volver a saborear el éxtasis de esa boca que tan bien pudo explorar la noche anterior pero...

- "¿Ahora vais a hacer otro bebé como anoche?" – la voz infantil fue como una ducha de agua helada para ambos, e inmediatamente, Aoshi soltó a una muy ruborizada Kagero que intentaba recomponer un poco su kimono. Ante ellos, Ruki estaba sentada, observándoles con una sonrisa y una mirada de curiosidad.

- "¿hacer ....bebés......anoche?" – Kagero no era capaz de quitar de su mente la idea de que si la niña no hubiera aparecido, lo más probable es que ella y el ninja probablemente hubieran estado haciendo alguno en ese momento, así que Aoshi se encargó de la niña por ella.

-"Tan sólo nos hemos caído Ruki-chan. Y anoche fue sólo un beso"

-"Miyaki-san, mi nodriza, me dijo que si un hombre y una mujer se besan tienen un bebé. ¿Cómo si no se hacen los niños?" – Kagero volvió a sonrojarse pero Aoshi permaneció impasible ante la pregunta

-"Para eso tienen que estar casados. Y Saitou-san y yo todavía no lo estamos" – la niña asintió, parecía una explicación válida – "y ahora Ruki-chan, vuelve con los caballos y trae las cantimploras, las llenaremos de agua para el camino"

-"Se te dan muy bien los niños"- dijo Kagero cuando la niña desapareció cuesta arriba

-"Con los niños no hay que alterarse, notan si dudas. Ser un cubo de hielo insensible tiene sus ventajas."- la miró a los ojos y el tono de su voz cambió– "Mi mejor amigo murió y yo me ocupé de criar a su hija desde que era un bebé." – hizo una pausa, como si hubiera dicho demasiado – " Será mejor que laves la herida y las vendas, no sea que se te infecte" – con eso el ninja dio por terminada la conversación y comenzó a escalar hacia los caballos

-"¿Shinomori-san?"

-"Aa"

-"¿qué quisiste decir con eso de que todavía no estamos casados?"

- "bueno" – Aoshi le sonrió con picardía – "me pareció mejor decirle eso que intentar explicarle que nos estábamos besando por saldar un asunto de honor"

-------------------------------

Chou bajó rápidamente del caballo y se dirigió hacia el tren que estaba a punto de salir, tenía que entregar su carga antes de que el tren saliera o terminaría sus días fregando los suelos de la comisaría o algo peor. 

-"¡Traigo un mensaje para Fujita-san! ¡Dejadme pasar! ¡Traigo un mensaje para Fujita-san!"- fritaba abriéndose paso entre la multitud que rodeaba al vagón de máxima seguridad

-"Esta bien, Chou, ya me has encontrado, deja de armar escándalo y compórtate"- Saitou apareció de la nada y le arrebató al asustado Chou el sobre que llevaba entre las manos. Su rostro se ensombreció al leer el informe

- "¿Malas noticias Hajime?"

- "Es el cachorro Okita. Ayer por la tarde pasaron por Kobe, según el plan deberían haber pasado la noche en Kurashiki no fue así." – nada en su actitud parecía indicar que algo fuera mal, pero Okita sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amigo en esos momentos, la misma preocupación e ira que por la suya. Saitou continuó – "Anoche una patrulla de Kobe encontró el carruaje. Parece ser que hubo una pelea"

-"Claro que hubo una pelea, Kagero pelearía hasta el final" – Okita no podía ocultar tan bien sus sentimientos como Hajime – "¿qué pasó?"

- "Encontraron a los dos escoltas muertos y a 6 hombres más. También una lista de lugares y nombres, en Osaka"

- "¿Y ella? Por Kami Hajime, ¿qué sabes de ella?"

- " No estaba su cuerpo, ni el suyo ni el de la niña"

-"¿Quieres decir que lograron escapar?¿o que las apresaron?"

- "Hay tres posibles explicaciones Okita. La primera, que las atraparon, pero no creo porque sino ya habrían intentado ponerse en contacto con Yamata para hacerle chantaje." – Okita asintió tratando de serenarse – "La segunda, que hayan escapado, con lo que intentaría seguir la ruta más directa por el bosque y la montaña, evitando caminos y pueblos, lo que tenía que haberse hecho desde un principio. En ese caso nos la encontraremos mañana por la tarde en Hiroshima"

- " ¿Y la tercera explicación? – Okita había recobrado el control y estaba preparado para todo

-" Si no aparece es que está muerta. Y en ese caso, después de la convención, iremos a Osaka a comprobar esa lista con sangre"- Okita asintió, estaba de acuerdo con Saitou

-"¿Y Honda-san?"

-"Si ella está muerta, él deseará estarlo también. Los lobos vengan a sus hijos"

Por primera vez en muchos años, Okita Souji rezó. Rezó porque ella estuviese viva. Porque no se hubiese extinguido la luz que iluminaba sus días, la única familia que le quedaba. Rezó porque siguiese viva, porque de lo contrario, por ella se convertiría en el animal sediento de sangre que consiguió evitar ser durante el Bakumatsu. Pero esta vez sabía que no lo conseguiría. Antes había matado por su país, porque era su deber como soldado. Ahora mataría por una mujer, por un trozo de su alma, y condenaría el resto al infierno.

-------------------------------

Aoshi estaba mirando fijamente al fuego de su improvisado campamento, perdido en sus pensamientos. Habían continuado cabalgando, siguiendo el arroyo montaña abajo, hacia el noroeste, hacia Hiroshima. Era una noche sin luna esta vez y habían seguido avanzando en la oscuridad. Avanzando hasta que notó cómo a su espalda Kagero empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y decidieron parar y dormir un poco. Pero él no podía dormir, al igual que la noche anterior, se quedaría de guardia, por si alguien veía el fuego y los encontraba. Pero con sus sentidos alerta, todos sus pensamientos se centraban en ella. 

No habían hablado directamente en todo el día, desde el "incidente" del arroyo, sólo hablaban con Ruki-chan para mantenerla entretenida. Pero cada vez que miraba a la dueña de sus pensamientos, ésta se ruborizaba y apartaba la vista. ¡Maldita sea! La había asustado, apenas se habían visto un par de veces antes de este viaje y él ya la trataba como si fuera su mujer. Esto no podía seguir así, debía intentar controlarse mejor, Kami, llevaba años controlando perfectamente sus instintos y su cuerpo y de buenas a primeras, la sola presencia de esa mujer borraba de golpe todo su autocontrol y en lo único que podía pensar era en su suave y tibio cuerpo bajo el suyo y cómo conseguía encender ese fuego en sus venas. Pero no. Esto no volvería a pasar. había estado a punto de volver a manchar su honor, y lo que es peor, el de ella, y no iba a permitir que ocurriera. De no ser así, nada de lo que la otra noche había soñado para ellos podría ocurrir.

Por su parte, al otro lado de la hoguera, los pensamientos de Kagero de eran muy distintos. ¡Genial! Shinomori creería ahora que era una chica fácil, y dado su comportamiento hasta ahora no se lo reprocharía. No se había resistido cuando la besó la otra noche, y lo que era peor, ¡lo había alentado esa mañana!. Con esto y que siempre la había visto "en actitud poco digna de una dama", como decía Tokio, seguro que pensaba que ella era algo así como una fulana. Igual que su padre. ¡Pero es que no lo pudo evitar! Kami, ya tenia 23 años y era la primera vez que sentía algo así, a su edad, todas sus amigas ya estaban casadas y con hijos, si es que tuviera amigas "normales", pero la verdad es que había ido en contra de todas las enseñanzas de Tokio de cómo debía comportarse una señorita en presencia de un hombre. Por más agradable que fuese, no volvería a ocurrir nada semejante.

Simultáneamente ambos dieron un suspiro de resignación y alzaron los ojos del fuego, con una nueva determinación en la mirada. Determinación que vaciló al encontrase de súbito con los ojos del otro.

-"Gomen, Saitou-san, no volverá a ocurrir, se lo aseguro"

- "No tiene por qué disculparse Shinomori-san, fue culpa mía"

-"Se equivoca, no me comporté debidamente ante una dama"

-"No, es mi culpa, estoy tan acostumbrada a estar con Hajime y Souji, que olvidé que no debo tratar a los hombres con tanta familiaridad"

- "Le repito que es mi culpa, Saitou-san"

-"No, es la mía, Shinomori-san"

-"Bueno, vale, la culpa es de los dos, ¿contentos? Y ahora dejadme dormir" – la voz soñolienta y enojada de Ruki puso fin a la discusión. Kagero volvió a sonreírle y Aoshi pensó que tal vez, aún había esperanza para ellos.

-------------------------------

La conferencia tendría lugar en uno de los palacios más grandes de Osaka. Los distintos representantes habían sido repartidos por los demás palacios, bajo intensas medidas de seguridad, a cargo de la policía de sus respectivas zonas, pero por alguna jugarreta del destino, él, Saitou Hajime, ahora oficialmente Fujita Goro, era el máximo encargado de la seguridad. Desde que llegara a Hiroshima esa mañana, apenas unas horas antes, había permanecido en la puerta del palacio. El estúpido de Honda-sama incluso se había atrevido a felicitarle por su celo profesional. Mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre, Hajime no había podido evitar pensar que si para esa noche su cachorro no había llegado a la ciudad, estaría estrangulando a ese hombre por la mañana. Okita también había ido con él a Hiroshima. En esos momentos recorría a caballo la ciudad, poniendo especial atención en las entradas, cualquiera que los viera a ambos pensaría que no eran más que dos soldados más, vigilando posibles atentados contra la conferencia, pero lo que realmente estaban esperando era divisar una conocida figura de mujer, y dejar descansar su alma.

Okita dio la vuelta al caballo y regresó al palacio. No había señales de ella todavía. Según sus cálculos debería llegar por la tarde, si todo había ido bien, quizá por la noche. Pero de lo que estaba seguro es que como mañana no estuviera ya allí, a salvo con él. Iría hasta Kobe y la rastrearía, sería bastante difícil, ya que era zona montañosa y habría pocas huellas, pero no sería la primera vez que rastreaba una montaña. Recordó que fue de esa forma como dieron con ella la primera vez, un animalillo asustado cubierto de sangre, y se dijo viva o muerta, la encontraría.

-------------------------------

Era casi mediodía y ya no podía más. Afortunadamente, el brazo había dejado de molestarle pero ahora era su trasero el que protestaba. No estaba acostumbrada a montar a caballo y menos durante tanto tiempo y por caminos tan accidentados. De manera que cuando Shinomori sugirió que podrían parar a comer algo y descansar, aunque estuvieran tan cerca de su destino, no puso ninguna objeción.

- "En Osaka tenemos una casa muy grande con muchos criados, pero estoy sola todo el rato porque mi papá tienes que trabajar mucho y Miyaki-san no hace más que regañarme y ponerme deberes tontos" – la niña no paraba de charlar, contenta pese a todo por la aventura que estaba viviendo – "¿y tu vives sola Kagero-chan?"

- "Ahora vivo con mi hermana en un dojo. Pero antes vivía con Hajime y su mujer"

-"¿Ese Hajime es tu papá?"

-"No Ruki-chan, Hajime me encontró hace muchos años y se hizo cargo de mí, aunque sí, supongo que en cierta forma es mi papá, y Tokio mi mamá"

-"Y el otro, ¿es que tienes dos padres?" – el otro, sin duda el tipo rubio, Aoshi no se perdía detalle de la conversación.

- "Bueno, Okita es algo especial, no puedo decir que sea como un padre, no le pega nada, pero sigue siendo familia..."

-"¿Okita?¿Okita Souji?"- Aoshi la interrumpió incrédulo –"Okita Souji era el primer capitán del Shinsengumi, pero murió poco después de que terminara la guerra"

-"Durante el Bakumatsu, enfermó de tuberculosis, yo misma lo estuve cuidando. Al final de la guerra, gastamos todo el dinero que nos quedaba para que pudiera ir a un balneario y curarse. Estuvo a punto de morir, por eso ahora le dan por muerto, pero al igual que Hajime, sigue vivo. Aunque no trabaja de forma tan directa para el gobierno, ha preferido seguir en las sombras"

Okita Souji, así que ese es el nombre de su rival. Una oleada de celos creció en su interior al escuchar cómo ella hablaba de él, con ese cariño en la voz. Saitou era su padre, pero Okita.... ni ella misma era capaz de explicar qué relación tenía con él. Debía averiguarlo, y pronto.

-------------------------------

Al caer la tarde, tres personal avanzaban entre la multitud que llenaba las calles de Osaka hacia el palacio principal. No llamaban en exceso la atención, una familia más de las muchas que estaban llegando a la ciudad para poder ver, aunque fuera desde lejos, a los participantes de aquel encuentro y a los occidentales, con aquellos extraños trajes. El hombre, moreno, alto y con unos ojos azules muy claros, llevaba en la mano izquierda las riendas de dos caballos, de aspecto cansado, como si hubieran hecho un largo viaje muy rápido. En la otra mano apretaba la pequeña mano de un niña, su hija sin duda, que avanzaba dando saltitos, intentando seguir los pasos de su padre. La otra mano de la niña era sujetada por su madre, que llevaba puesto un abrigo demasiado grande para ella, de su marido sin duda, para protegerse del frío. A lo lejos podían ver el palacio.

- " Vaya, lo que faltaba"

- "¿Algún problema, Saitou-san?

- "Honda-sama está allí, en la puerta"

- "Es su obligación. ¿Qué ocurre con él, es porque te asignó esta misión?"

-"Verás, Honda-sama no tiene un buen concepto de mi"- Kagero suspiró y continuó su explicación – "Durante la guerra, las únicas mujeres que acompañaban a los soldados eran......bueno, ya sabes... así que mis amigas son.....pues eso. Hace un par de años, estaba charlando con una de ellas en un burdel"

-"¿Qué es un burdel, Shinomori-san?"- Ruki-chan tan oportuna como siempre, la había interrumpido

-"Un burdel es un salón de té donde sólo trabajan mujeres y donde sólo pueden entrar hombres, Ruki-chan y no interrumpas"- la niña asintió y torció la boca ante la regañina

-"pues eso, estábamos hablando tranquilamente en su habitación, cuando llegó un cliente. Yo me levanté para irme, pero él sugirió que yo debía quedarme también, con ellos, y me agarró.....y yo..."

-"¿Honda-san?"

-"Hai. No me soltaba así que tuve que ser un poco brusca." – Kagero bajó la cabeza, avergonzada

-"¿Qué quiere decir un poco brusca?"

-"le partí la nariz"- dijo en un hilo de voz

-"¿qué?"

-"QUE LE PARTÍ LA NARIZ, ¿CONTENTO?"

Antes de que Aoshi pudiera decir nada, Kagero se dirigió hacia el guardia de la puerta. Al instante, Saitou la detectó permitiéndoles el paso al palacio, con un gran alivio en su expresión, que sólo fue percibido por Kagero.

- "Te tardaste mucho, cachorro"

-"Tuvimos problemas por el camino, pero gracias a la aparición de Shinomori-san conseguimos llegar"

- "Bien. Okita os acompañará a la estación de tren. Quiero que esta misma noche abandonéis Hiroshima no tenéis nada que hacer aquí ya." – Saitou quería poner distancia entre Kagero y Honda, no estaba como soportar desplantes por parte de aquel hombre, aunque fuera su superior, además, un sexto sentido le decía que debía separarla también del ninja, cuanto antes mejor.

- "oh no por favor, han recorrido un largo viaje. Además sin duda alguna les debo la vida de mi hija, quisiera agradecérselo"- Yamata-sama también habia estado esperando en la puerta, muy preocupado, y no había tardado en abrazar a su hija.

- "Si no les molesta, me gustaría que se quedaran al menos hasta la recepción. Mañana por la noche, se da comienzo a la conferencia con una gran fiesta. Por lo que tengo entendido, Saitou-san, usted habla perfectamente inglés. No somos muchos los que podemos decir lo mismo, me temo, y creo que nos prestaría un gran servicio si usted y Shinomori-san asisten"

-"Muy bien, ya lo han oído todos. Shinomori ¿verdad?" – dijo Honda-sama tendiéndole una papel al ninja –" esta es la dirección de un posada en la ciudad, con este salvoconducto tendrán una habitación para pasar la noche" – Kagero endureció el cuerpo ante el tono y la doble intención de las palabras del ayudante del ministro, pero mantuvo la compostura- "y ten, cómprale algo bonito para mañana" – dijo poniéndole en la mano una bolsa llena.

- "No es necesario, el capitán Saitou puede quedarse con Okita y conmigo en..."- Honda negó con la mano la sugerencia de Saitou

-" Vamos, vamos, teniente, no vamos a separar a la parejita después de sólo dos noches juntos"

Y así, con un Saitou a punto de estrangular a Honda-sama por su intervención. Kagero y Aoshi abandonaron el palacio rumbo a una de las posadas de peor reputación de toda la ciudad de Osaka, ya que los demás aún tenían deberes que cumplir. La posada era realmente mala, y no hizo falta mostrarle el salvoconducto al posadero para que les diera una habitación, la única libre, según él. Los acompañó hasta una pequeña habitación en la primera planta, con un futón extendido, que al menos, parecía limpio y cómodo.

-"¿Sólo un futón?" –preguntó Kagero

-"¿Para qué necesitas más preciosa?" – fue la respuesta del posadero, que no había dejado de lanzarle miradas lascivas todo el rato

-"Escucha, escoria"- Aoshi, ya había visto bastante humillada a Kagero por aquel día y no aguantaba más. Había cogido al hombre por los bordes de su gi y lo había alzado hasta que quedara a la altura de sus ojos – "La señorita necesita un futón, una yukata limpia y un biombo para cambiarse."- El hombre asentía con pánico mientras pataleaba en el aire, impotente.

Unos instantes después, un posadero todo humildad y buenos deseos, aparecía llevando un enorme biombo de bambú y una yukata usada. La yukata era de su esposa, informó y desgraciadamente no tenían más futones disponibles, porque la posada estaba llena, pero al fondo del pasillo, había un cuarto con bañeras y agua caliente, por si querían asearse.

En cuanto el pobre hombre desapareció, Kagero se dirigió al cuarto del fondo para asearse un poco y quitarse de encima ese olor a caballo. Aoshi la estaba esperando en su habitación. – "Puedes cambiarte mientras yo me baño. El futón es para ti"- dijo saliendo a su vez de la habitación. Rápidamente se baño y agradeció el agua caliente, él tampoco estaba acostumbrado a cabalgar durante tanto tiempo. Salió del baño y se vistió con una bata, dormiría con ella puesta. Cuando regresó a la habitación Kagero se había puesto la yukata y estaba sentada en el futón.

-"He mandado a lavar nuestras ropas, para mañana estarán limpias y remendadas"- le dijo mientras se sentaba en un rincón, apoyado contra la pared, dispuesto a dormir

-"Shinomori-san no seas estúpido, este futón es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. No puedo permitir que pases otra noche en vela"

Aoshi dudó ¿pasar la noche sentado en el suelo o acostado con ella? Estaba a punto de negarse cuando ella le lanzó una mirada que no admitía protestas y abrió el lado derecho del futón, quedándose ella en lado izquierdo a una considerable distancia de su cuerpo. Aoshi suspiró y se acostó a su lado.

-------------------------------

Bufff!!! Qué capítulo más largo, cuántos diálogos, pero es que lo único que podían hacer era hablar mientras cabalgaban. Bueno, si alguien se esperaba algo más fuerte, que conste que dudé un poco de hacer algo de Lemon, pero pensé que no se conocían lo suficiente, esta claro que hay atracción física pero tienen que estar enamorados, y para eso tienen que conocerse, que para eso les he puesto todo el viajecito.

Llevamos 3 noches y 2 días, así que no os perdáis el último día y la última noche.!!!


	9. 3 días y 4 noches: parte 3 La fiesta

Esto de tener tiempo es nuevo. Otro capítulo como regalo de año nuevo, desde luego no os quejaréis de que no actualizo rápido.

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, que ya me gustaría a mi que me pagaran los derechos de autor

9.  3 días y 4 noches: (parte 3) La fiesta

Aoshi despertó a media mañana. Nunca habia hasta tan tarde pero era algo normal si tenía en cuenta que las dos últimas noches las habia pasado despierto, haciendo guardia. No se habia dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, y ahora se habia despertado sólo porque estaba hambriento. En cuanto habian llegado a la posada, al anochecer, se habian quedado dormidos los dos. Lo que por otro lado era una suerte para su salud mental, de no haber estado tan cansado sin duda habría tenido algún problema durmiendo tan cerca de la dueña de sus pensamientos. Ahora que estaba más despierto, Aoshi comenzó a notar cierto peso en su lado derecho, concretamente sobre su hombro y su pecho, además de cierto calor del que su mitad izquierda carecía. Abrió los ojos y casi hubiera preferido seguir dormido. ¡Desde luego esta mujer le iba a poner muy difícil su propósito de portarse correctamente con ella!

Durante la noche, Kagero, dormida, se habia acercado buscando el calor del cuerpo del ninja y allí estaba ahora, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro derecho y uno de sus suaves brazos atravesado en su pecho. Intentó moverse un poco hacia la izquierda pero se encontró con que su pierna izquierda también habia quedado aprisionada entre las de ella. Aoshi intentaba analizar fríamente la situación. Podía quedarse quieto y fingirse dormido hasta que ella misma despertara y se apartara de él, pero no era una buena solución, no se fiaba de su propio cuerpo ahora que estaba totalmente despierto. Tendría que intentar levantarse sin despertarla y buscar agua muy muy fría antes de volver a la habitación con el desayuno, porque sin duda, ella debería estar tan hambrienta como él, ya que ninguno de los dos habia cenado. Su mente se decantó por la segunda opción, pero su cuerpo decidió disfrutar de la situación un poco más.

Su mano izquierda apareció de entre las sábanas, suave y delicadamente apartó uno de los negros mechones de cabello largo de la cara de Kagero para después, con la yema de los dedos acariciar su rostro. Los dedos de Aoshi pasaban casi sin tocar la piel, temiendo despertarla, por los párpados cerrados, la punta de la nariz y ambas mejillas, para acabar acariciando los labios de la misma forma que noches atrás lo hiciera con su lengua. Estaba a punto de continuar con el cuello, cuando pensó que del cuello pasaría a los pechos y eso desde luego acabaría con él. Así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, se movió con toda su habilidad de ninja para abandonar la habitación sin despertarla.

-------------------------

Kaoru terminó la carta y suspiró. Hacia mucho que no escribía a Misao y esta vez tenía mucho que contarle. De buenas a primeras, habia aparecido su hermana mayor, a la que creía muerta, y habia vuelto a desaparecer dos días atrás. También parecía que la extraña relación que mantenía con su sonriente rurouni, habia avanzado, de la forma en que avanzaba siempre, lentamente, demasiado para su gusto. Pero desde que su hermana habia aparecido, Kenshin estaba más atento con ella, y la habia consolado cuando volvió a desaparecer. Al parecer Kagero estaba en una misión secreta y muy peligrosa, pero todo habia salido bien. Anoche, casi de madrugada, una elegante mujer, que dijo ser la esposa de Saitou, vino para avisarles que su marido le habia mandado una mensaje telegráfico a la comisaría para informar de que Kagero habia llegado bien y que en un par de días volverían todos a casa. Era una mujer muy amable y pensó que seguramente ellos estarían igual de preocupados por la suerte de Kagero y quiso venir en persona a tranquilizarla en cuanto recibió el mensaje. 

Cerró la carta para Misao y se levantó para echarla al correo. En la puerta del dojo, sin una palabra, Kenshin se le acercó y la siguió. Kaoru suspiró con resignación, dijera lo que dijera, Kenshin no desistiría en su empeño por acompañarla y ella, en el fondo, no quería ir a ninguna parte sin él.

-------------------------

Aoshi regresó a la habitación con la ropa de Kagero en una mano y una bandeja con comida en la otra. El desayuno fue lo mejor que le pudo ofrecer el todavía asustado posadero: té aguado y algo inidentificable cubierto con algo que parecía nata. Ella ya estaba despierta, y le saludó con una enorme sonrisa de buenos días. Cuidadosamente dejó la bandeja delante de ella y los dos se sentaron para devorar como lobos hambrientos el desayuno.

-" Fue lo mejor que pude encontrar, Saitou-san, espero que te haya sido suficiente"

-"¿Shinomori-san?"

-"Hai"

-"Puedes llamarme Kagero, sólo la tropa me llama Saitou-san y en ti queda raro"

- "No me parece correcto"- todas las alarmas del ninja se dispararon ante la idea de llamarla por su nombre, empezaba a entender a Himura, siempre con el dono para marcar las distancias. Distancia. Eso era lo que tenía que poner ahora entre ellos, ya se habian acercado más de lo necesario y no iba a dejar que las cosas volvieran a escaparse de su control

- "¿correcto?"

-"Hai. Estoy seguro de que tu padre no lo aprobaría. No es adecuado que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres"

-"No puedo tratar de san a un hombre con el que he pasado tres noches. Es absurdo"

-" Será absurdo pero no es adecuado" – y para cambiar de tema Aoshi se fijó en un poco de nata que habia quedado cerca de la boca de la chica, y la limpió con su dedo rápidamente. El problema fue que ahora no encontraba nada donde limpiar de nata su dedo y lo dejó allí, delante de ella por un instante, sin saber qué hacer. Kagero no lo dudó y antes de que él pudiese reaccionar se acercó al dedo extendido y comenzó a lamerlo de forma muy sugerente.

 Aoshi no dejaba de tragar saliva, aunque tenía la boca seca de golpe, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso, cerró los ojos para no ver la mirada pícara que ella le dirigía. Pero fue aún peor, con los ojos cerrados, sus otros sentidos se agudizaron y se centraron en lo que ella estaba haciendo con su dedo, aquellos pequeños lametones le estaban volviendo loco y la forma con que jugaba con la punta de la lengua en la punta de su dedo.... volvió a abrir los ojos, nunca habia estado tan excitado, se sentía duro, y no podía evitar imaginarse que era otra parte de su cuerpo la que estaba sufriendo la dulce tortura.

Con los ojos abiertos no pudo dejar de fijarse que la yukata le quedaba grande, por eso, al estar inclinada hacia él, la tela se habia abierto dejando casi expuestos los hombros con un escote en V que llegaba casi hasta su estrecha cintura, no podía evitar pensar lo fácilmente que se abriría del todo si tan sólo tirara un poco de un extremo. Kagero podía notar la mirada de Aoshi sobre su piel, esa mirada la quemaba, encendía un fuego en su cuerpo que no era capaz de controlar, tenía que terminar aquel juego antes de que no pudieran controlarse más. Aoshi dio un ronco gemido cuando ella finalmente dio por terminada la limpieza de su dedo, un gemido mitad alivio y mitad decepción porque todo habia terminado. – "Después de esto, no puedo volver a llamarte Shinomori-san, Aoshi"- se levantó y fue tras el biombo a cambiarse de ropa

¡Kami-sama!¿qué habia hecho?¿qué clase de demonio se habia apoderado de ella para hacer una cosa así? Era aquella condenada testarudez que le empujaba a salirse siempre con la suya. No habia querido perder un duelo ¿y qué habia hecho? Pues besarle. No la dejaba llamarlo por su nombre ¿y qué? Lo habia excitado hasta dejarlo sin habla para que no pudiera negarse. Lo malo es que ella también se habia excitado con todo esto. En cuanto vio aquellos ojos helados brillando de deseo por ella, supo que debía parar de inmediato o no habría vuelta atrás. ¿Pero realmente quería volver atrás? Pensó en Tokio, en todo lo que se habia esforzado para educarla como una dama, y en cómo lo habia echado todo a perder en ese viaje. Pero por otro lado, fue de la propia Tokio de quien obtuvo esas descabelladas ideas, después de todo, era con esa clase de artimañas como conseguía que Hajime, pese a todo, fuera manso como un corderito. Además seguro que una dama no conseguiría hacer gritar al miburo de la forma que ella lo conseguía, ¿qué había de malo en que tratara a Aoshi de la misma forma? La respuesta vino enseguida, Tokio era la esposa de Hajime, un título que Kagero no tenía con Aoshi. No era correcto lo que habia hecho. 

Pero no se arrepentía. Desde su primer encuentro con Aoshi, en el dojo de su hermana, se habia hecho a la idea de que nunca volvería a verlo. Era el okashira de los Onniwabanshu, tenía que estar en Kyoto, sólo estaba en su ciudad de manera provisional, mientras Hajime lo probaba. Nunca más lo vería, por eso no habia nada malo en fantasear con él, con algo imposible. Cuando lo vio aparecer aquella tarde, como un  héroe rescatando a su dama, creyó estar en un sueño, un maravilloso sueño habia durado 3 días y que esta noche terminaría. -_"Los lobos sólo se enamoran una vez en la vida, y es para siempre"-_ Souji le dijo eso una vez, y era cierto, Hajime habia encontrado a Tokio, Souji seguía buscando y ella... ella se habia enamorado perdidamente de Shinomori Aoshi. Mañana saldría de su vida para siempre y sólo le quedarían los recuerdos de este viaje. Recuerdos para el resto de una vida que pasaría sola.

-------------------------

La tienda era realmente enorme. Aoshi nunca había estado en una tienda tan grande y seguro que en Kyoto no había ninguna de este tamaño, y mucho menos que vendiera telas y trajes. Aunque para ser sincero, nunca se había preocupado de la ropa, las mujeres del clan se encargaban de que todos sus miembros tuvieran ropa lista cuando la necesitaban, desde el atuendo oscuro que todos, incluido él, usaban de uniforme, hasta gis y hakamas.  En fin, por una vez tendría que comprarse su propia ropa, y además una que no volvería a utilizar, porque estaba claro que no le volverían a invitar a una fiesta de etiqueta con la clase alta del gobierno Meiji. Un gasto inútil,  pero ya que Honda-sama le había dado el dinero ¿por qué no gastarlo?. Dio un suspiro de resignación y buscó a Kagero para decirle que se iba a la parte de la tienda con ropa masculina, y que se encontrarían a la hora de pagar. 

Allí estaba, por mucho que lo había intentado su kimono no tenía arreglo y como el día anterior, llevaba puesto su abrigo, lo que le daba un aspecto curioso. Estaba admirando un kimono de seda blanco, con pequeñas flores negras bordadas, acompañado por un obi negro sujeto con un cinturón blanco, un kimono digno de una gran dama, estaría preciosa con él. Pero con un suspiro ella se alejó y siguió buscando.

 Aoshi se volvió y no tardó en encontrar lo que necesitaba, un gi y hakama negros, un traje elegante y sobrio, que no llamaba la atención, adecuado para la ocasión. Lo cogió sin mucho entusiasmo y buscó a su acompañante de nuevo, que ya parecía haber encontrado algo. Cuando se reunieron para pagar, vio que había elegido un kimono azul cielo, con grandes flores blancas en la falda y las mismas flores, pero más pequeñas en la parte de arriba, era bonito, pero no podía compararse con el otro kimono.

- "¿Y cómo piensa pagar esto, "señorita"?, aquí no tenemos vestuarios donde pueda ofrecer sus servicios" – igual que el posadero, la dependienta la había catalogado sin dudarlo por su aspecto desaliñado. Antes de que Kagero pudiera hacerle una escena a la descarada dependienta, Aoshi intervino

-"Es una pena que esos ladrones se llevaran tu vestuario, pero ya te dije que en esta tienda encontraríamos todo lo necesario. ¿Vas a llevarte éste para el viaje? Estupendo, pero si me lo permites, estoy seguro de que Honda-sama estará encantado de que lleves aquel kimono esta noche, en la recepción" – dijo poniendo sobre el mostrador la bolsa de dinero que le habían dado la tarde anterior, junto a su ropa. La dependienta se puso blanca de la impresión, y se deshizo en reverencias y gomens, mientras empaquetaba los dos kimonos de Kagero y el traje de Aoshi. Además, para disculparse, había insistido en regalarles adornos adecuados para el caro kimono. Kagero eligió dos cintas negras, largas y anchas y un pasador de nácar. Al salir de la tienda, Aoshi le ofreció su brazo y ella lo aceptó con gusto, sonriente. 

-"Eres un gran actor Aoshi, ¿lo sabías?"

-"No he llegado a ser okashira por casualidad, y aparentar es un arte que los ninjas dominamos muy bien"

-"¿Por eso aparentas ser tan frío?"

-"¿Por eso aparentas ser un samurai?" – la sonrisa de ella se ensanchó ante el comentario

-"Me alegro de haber hecho este viaje contigo. Creo que hacia mucho tiempo que no éramos nosotros mismos, sólo Aoshi y Kagero, nada más"

-"Aoshi y Kagero, nada más" – repitió Aoshi, su voz fría y seria ahora – "pero cuando hay más gente alrededor no podemos ser así. Cuando hay gente no somos Aoshi y Kagero"

-"sino el okashira de los Onniwabanshu y el capitán Saitou" – terminó la frase por él, su gran sonrisa, ahora triste

-------------------------

Saitou fumaba su cigarrillo, en el jardín del gran palacio, mientras observaba a los asistentes que bailaban y conversaban dentro. Okita le habia advertido que no debía fumar en aquella sala atestada de gente y habia salido fuera, porque necesitaba un cigarrillo para tranquilizarse. Habia puesto hombres en la única puerta de acceso, con orden de detener a todo el que no entrara con escolta acreditada, y quitando a un par de espabilados que habian intentado colarse escalando el muro, no habia habido ningún problema. También tenía hombres en patrullas recorriendo los jardines y en algunos pasillos del palacio. Todo estaba bien planeado y funcionaba a la perfección. Pero lo que era más importante, habia alejado al ninja de su cachorro. En cuanto atravesaron las puertas del palacio, Okita se hizo cargo de ella, llevándola con Yamata-sama y su hija, que no paraba de hablar de lo bien que se lo habia pasado viajando con ella. También, con la escusa de que hablaba inglés, Okita la habia hecho charlar con alguno de los embajadores occidentales, para que les explicara no-se-que tonterías de la vida tradicional japonesa.¡cómo si ella llevara una vida tradicional! Pero lo importante era que Shinomori estaba alejado de ella, habia conseguido espantar a todas las damas que se habian atrevido a acercarse con su frío encanto, toda una proeza, sin duda, y ahora conversaba con Yamata-sama y su hija.

-" Supongo que debo agradecerle su contribución en la protección de mi hija, Shinomori-san"

-"No tiene que agradecerme nada, Yamata-sama, sólo cumplía con mi deber"

-"Tengo entendido que usted es el okashira de los Oniwabanshu, en Kyoto"

-"Así es"

-"Pero creía que el grupo de Tokyo era el encargado de mi hija"

-"Eso es porque Kagero-chan y Shinomori-san se van a casar" – Ruki-chan, como siempre, interrumpía la conversación – " ¿Podemos ir a la boda, verdad?, ¿verdad que podemos papá?" – Yamata le dirigió al ninja un interrogante mirada

- "A veces, Ruki-chan, las cosas no son como queremos que sean" – saludó con la cabeza y se alejó de ellos, hacia una esquina en penumbra, para observarla.

Ella se habia cambiado en la habitación, detrás del biombo, y Aoshi habia asistido al ritual de ver desaparecer una tras otra, las diferentes piezas de seda que formaban el intrincado kimono, y de escuchar como la seda resbalaba con un crujido por la piel de la chica. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era qué pensaba hacer con aquellas cintas tan grandes. Cuando salió tras la cortina de bambú, ya se habia recogido el pelo en un sencillo moño, a la altura de la nuca, y el pasador de nácar resaltaba en contraste con su pelo negro. Parecía una princesa de cuento, la tenía que estar mirando con cara de bobo porque enseguida se puso a reír a carcajadas. Cómo le gustaba su risa, su sonrisa, ahuyentaban el frío de su alma. Pronto comprendió el por qué de las cintas, un viejo truco, explicó ella, de una de sus amigas. Aoshi, no quiso preguntar más sobre su amiga y se dedicó a observar cómo sus brazos desaparecían bajo la seda negra, desde un poco más alto del codo hasta la primera falange de sus dedos, como si fuera un vendaje, escondiendo así la herida aún visible de su antebrazo izquierdo. Realmente un detalle práctico. 

Se habia sentido orgulloso cuando atravesó las puertas de aquel palacio con ella en su brazo, pero su alegría se desvaneció en cuanto el hombre rubio se habia acercado y, con un encanto y gracia que él nunca tendría, se la habia llevado de su lado. La música se detuvo, y un hombre subió al escenario para cantar. Aoshi no pudo evitar recordar su conversación a la salida de la tienda:

_"Que fácil decir te quiero_

_cuando estamos solos._

_Lo difícil es hacerlo_

_cuando escuchan todos."_

Ella estaba bailando con Okita, cuando sintió la mirada de Aoshi, no era como otras veces, una mirada de deseo, ardiente, esta vez era una mirada triste, de pérdida, fría pero que igualmente quemaba su piel, lo buscó desesperada en la habitación, sin dejar de bailar,  hasta que lo encontró en la penumbra. Y deseó que fuera él y no Okita quien que la sostuviera en sus brazos mientras bailaban.

_"Si tú me miras, si tú me miras,_

_te enseñaré a decir te quiero, _

_sin hablar _

_mientras tengamos un secreto _

_que ocultar."_

Saitou cazó la mirada de Kagero y se dirigió hacia la penumbra – "Mírala, recibiendo alabanzas y tratando con la alta sociedad. Aquí es dónde debe estar, Souji puede darle todo esto. Olvídala, no es para ti" – encendiendo otro cigarrillo, continúo – "Mañana a primera hora sale un tren para Kyoto, tienes un billete en la estación"

_"La locura de quererte _

_como a un fugitivo;_

_me ha llevado a la distancia _

_donde me he escondido."_

Ella daba vueltas y vueltas en su baile con Okita, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de Aoshi, suplicantes, deseando que fuera a ella, que la llevara lejos, a salvo, a un lugar donde pudieran volver a ser Aoshi y Kagero, nada más. Pero ella estaba demasiado lejos, era un reina rodeada de su corte y él sólo un hombre al que se le permitió acompañarla por un tiempo. No podía alcanzarla, no podía atravesar el muro que los separaba. Saitou tenía razón, Okita le daría todo esto, él no podía ofrecerle nada, su amor no era suficiente. Dejó de mirarla y abandonó la fiesta.

_"Si tu me miras, si tu me miras_

_cuando más crezca la injusticia _

_ya verás _

_que son más grandes nuestras ganas _

_de luchar."_

Poco antes del alba, Aoshi regresó a la posada. Ella estaba allí, dormida en el futón que compartían. Habia guardado su ropa de fiesta, también ella abandonaría la ciudad al día siguiente. Aoshi comenzó a desvestirse y a ponerse su ropa de diario. La miró mientras dormía, habia sido un bonito sueño, y ya era hora de despertar. Mientras empaquetaba su ropa nueva, encontró una de las cintas negras, olvidada en el suelo y la guardó, al menos tendría una prueba de que ella existía fuera de su imaginación.

_"Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo _

_que he construido para nosotros _

_para el amante perseguido _

_que tiene que esconder su voz. _

_Cuando decidas aprenderlo _

_no habrá silencio, no te hará falta _

_usar la voz para romperlo _

_si tu me miras me hablarás."_

Kagero estaba tendida de lado, y él se acostó a su espalda. La abrazó, pasando su brazo izquierdo sobre el cuerpo dormido, su pequeña espalda pegada a su pecho, ella tenía las dos manos juntas, descansando en el suelo y él deslizó suavemente su mano entre las de ellas, con cuidado para no despertarla. Besó con más cuidado aún su cuello, pequeños besos de mariposa hasta llegar a su oído.

_"Yo me seguiré negando pase lo que pase_

_a exponer mi corazón en este escaparate _

_Si tu me miras, si tu me miras._

_Nos amaremos en la justa oscuridad, _

_en la trastienda que me ha visto suplicar."_

Quería decirle que la quería, que no le importaba Saitou, Okita, el gobierno Meiji o el mundo entero, que pelearía contra todo y contra todos, que moriría con tal de seguir así, juntos, solos Aoshi y Kagero, nada más. Solos los dos. Pero no pudo. – "Me has hecho muy feliz koishii, gracias"- le susurró al oído, respiró el aroma de su cálido cuerpo un poco más, la abrazó más fuerte, negándose a hacer lo que tenía que hacer y se fue.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kagero abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se abrazó a la almohada y lloró. Lloró como nunca antes habia llorado en su vida, por un sueño que habia durado 3 días y 4 noches y que ahora habia llegado a su fin.

-------------------------

Buaaaa!!! Que tristeza más triste!!! Pero qué bonito me ha quedado. 

Ahora ya sabéis, reviews para decirme lo mala que soy y lo mucho que les he hecho sufrir a los dos en este capítulo.

La canción es "Si tu me miras" de Alejandro Sanz 

Y a LAYLA si fanfiction no te deja hacer reviews mándamelos directamente, es como tener reviews no autorizados, qué emocionante


	10. Juramentos

Creo que es la tercera vez que digo que el capitulo es un regalo de año nuevo. Pero creo que preferís capítulos pequeños y frecuentes que uno largo de vez en cuando ¿no? Pues eso, Feliz Año Nuevo, otra vez y esta de verdad.

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, que ya me gustaría a mi que me pagaran los derechos de autor

10. Juramentos

El paisaje cambiaba continuamente conforme el tren avanzaba llevándoles de regreso a Tokyo. Okita habia ido a recogerla a la posada para acompañarla a casa, pero no fue capaz de encontrar palabras cuando la vio. Tenía los ojos hinchados por haber llorado, aunque ahora estaban secos, y ojeras bajo ellos por no haber dormido en toda la noche. Pero lo que más le dolía era que en ellos ya no brillaba ninguna luz, su boca parecía incapaz de volver a reír y toda ella irradiaba sufrimiento. Por primera vez, empezó a pensar que tal vez Hajime podría estar equivocado. 

-"Hajime le dijo algo sobre nosotros, por eso se fue" – sólo la habia escuchado una vez con la voz tan triste, cuando su padre la abandonó, pero esta vez no podía consolarla. Estaba al borde del abismo y él mismo se encargaría de empujarla.

-"Hai, le dio a entender que nos casaríamos" – nunca habia tenido tanto miedo de emplear las palabras como en ese momento

-"¿Y lo vas a hacer?" – le miró directamente, una mirada vacía. Parecía que Aoshi se habia llevado su risa y le habia dejado a cambio su hielo

-"Sabes que si en esta vida tengo que casarme con alguien, sería contigo" – Kagero fijó en su vista en el cambiante paisaje, en silencio, durante varios minutos. Okita pensó que no volvería a hablar pero

-"Hace tiempo creí estar enamorada de ti, ¿sabías?"

-"Es algo lógico, no te ibas a enamorar de Hajime teniéndome a mí"- intentó bromear un poco para hacerla sonreír y relajarse, pero fracasó

-"Tokio eligió a Hajime" – la sonrisa de Souji desapareció por completo –"¿Te casarías conmigo sólo porque él lo manda?"

-"Me casaré contigo si quieres que lo haga"

-"¿Aunque te dijera que fui su mujer?"

-"No creo que lo hayas sido. Y aunque así fuera, si quieres ser mi mujer, nadie lo impedirá"

-"¿Acaso me amas, Souji?"

-"Te quiero mucho, eres la luz que ilumina mis días, mataría por ti"

-"Me quieres pero no me amas, matarías por mí pero no morirías por mí"- los ojos de Kagero se llenaron de lágrimas – "Yo también te quiero mucho Souji, pero ahora sé que el cariño no es suficiente, no necesito a alguien que mate por mí, eso lo puedo hacer yo misma" – ahora Okita también estaba llorando –"necesito a alguien que me ame y que esté dispuesto a morir por mí, de la misma forma que yo lo haría."

-" ¿y Shinomori lo haría.?"

-"Lo dijo su cuerpo al abrazarme anoche" – Okita cerró los ojos, las lágrimas caían por su rostro igual que por el de ella. Al fin, decidió de qué lado estaba.

-" No será fácil, pero encontraré la forma de que todo esto salga bien. Te lo juro mi niña" – Abrió los ojos, a través de las lágrimas, la vio sonreír, una sonrisa muy pequeña aún, pero suficiente para seguir alumbrando su mundo.

--------------------

Cerró la puerta de soji. Habia vuelto, estaba en casa, ahora todo volvería a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero no era así, por más que se dijera que por una vez habia actuado como debía actuar, cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo le decían que estaba equivocado. ¿Lo mejor para ella? Ella no quería esa vida de lujos, por más maravillosa que pareciera, sería una vida falsa, pura fachada llena de intrigas. Ella sólo quería ser feliz. Y él podía hacerlo. Estaba tan seguro de eso como de la luz del día. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Un pequeño obstáculo en el camino y la dejaba?¿Por su bien?¿Porque otro también la amaba? Estrelló su puño lleno de ira contra la pared. No era más que un cobarde, se habia construido una sólida coraza de hielo a su alrededor para evitar tener contacto con la gente, para no volver a perder a nadie más, para no volver a sufrir ese dolor. Se sentía tan cómodo en ella que no era capaz de vivir la vida de otro modo, por eso, cuando Saitou le abrió una puerta para seguir con su vida anterior, la aceptó como un cobarde. Porque eso es lo que era, se habia escudado en lo que sería lo mejor para ella, en vez de en lo ella quería. ¡Ella le quería él! Recordó cómo lo habia mirado en el baile, suplicándole que fuera a buscarla, a rescatarla de aquella vida. Y en vez de ir a buscarla, en vez de abrazarla y afrontar las consecuencias los dos juntos, la habia abandonado. Okita se casaría con ella. Jamás volvería a verla. Su rabia contenida durante tanto tiempo estalló. Arremetió contra todo lo que habia en la habitación, destrozando muebles, telas, adornos ... como un huracán. Cuando ya no encontró nada más volvió a golpear la pared una y otra vez hasta dejar una mancha oscura con su sangre en ella. Recordó cómo habia su futuro, su mujer con su bebé de ojos claros. Ese bebé no tendría ya sus ojos, su pelo seria claro como el de su padre. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. –"Koishii"-susurró.

--------------------

Misao caminaba por el mercado perdida en sus pensamientos. Aoshi habia regresado al Aoiya poco después de mediodía, y se habia encerrado en su cuarto. No le habia dirigido la palabra a nadie ni tampoco habia abierto la puerta. No era una actitud muy corriente, pero de alguna forma se ajustaba a la rutina de su Aoshi-sama de meditar sin ser molestado bajo ningún concepto. Lo que no era tan normal, eran los gritos de rabia y el ruido de lucha que se habia oído a continuación, como si estuviera librando una batalla con la propia casa. Okkon habia sugerido que quizá con un poco de té verde, su favorito, se calmase. Así que Misao habia salido corriendo hacia el mercado, seguida de cerca por Hiroki, que no podía seguir de pie, en la puerta, impotente, suplicando a su okashira que abriera la puerta.

-"¿Qué crees que le habrá pasado en estos días Misao?"

-"No lo sé, Kaneda-sama dijo que estaban hablando de la convención y de repente salió corriendo"

-"¿Estás segura de que no hablaron de nada más?"

-"No, el propio Kaneda-sama dijo que estaban hablando de una misión encomendada al capitán Saitou, de Tokyo, nada que tuviera que ver con Aoshi-sama"

-"¿El capitán Saitou?, cuando fuimos a Tokyo trabajamos en una misión con él, no sé, quizá tenga algo que ver con la mujer de las flores"

-"¿Mujer de las flores?¿De qué hablas Hiroki?"

-"Ano...el okashira me hizo jurar que no hablaría de eso....mejor pregúntale a él"

-"Hiroki, dime ahora mismo todo lo que pasó en Tokyo o te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida"

-"Pero...pero...Misao....es una orden directa....no puedo....Hey ¿Qué ocurre allí?

Habian llegado casi al final de la calle, en una oscura bocacalle se habia formado un corro de gente, parecía una pelea. Según les informaron, una pandilla habia tratado de atacar a una chica y la habian arrastrado hacia el callejón pero un joven vagabundo se lo habia impedido, ya habia despachado a varios y ahora se encargaba del cabecilla, que iba armado con una espada. Misao y Hiroki se abrieron paso entre la multitud, la batalla estaba por terminar, el malhechor en un último y desesperado ataque habia arremetido contra el hombro del rurouni y dejando la espada clavada, habia huido por el extremo del callejón antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada. El herido habia caído de espaldas directamente sobre Misao, que ahora lo mantenía en su regazo.-"Hiroki, fíjate, está temblando y no es por la herida"- llevó su mano a la frente del chico –"tiene fiebre, está enfermo. Debemos llevarlo al Aoiya y avisar al médico"- justo en ese momento el enfermo giró la cabeza revelando su rostro. –"¡Kami-sama Misao, es Seta Soujiro, la espada divina del Juppongatana"

--------------------

Para cuando llegaron a Tokyo, al anochecer, Kagero casi habia recuperado su expresión habitual, alguien que no la conociera bien, o que no pudiera leer su ki, sólo vería cansancio en su rostro. Y cansancio fue lo que vieron su hermana y el resto de los habitantes del dojo Kamiya cuando después de amables regañinas por haberse marchado sin ninguna explicación, y sonrisas de comprensión, se fijaron en ella. Tal vez por eso, cuando dijo que se iba a su habitación a descansar, nadie puso ninguna objeción. Quería dormir, estaba cansada de tanto dolor, tanto vacío. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar, pero eso no mejoraba su situación. No conseguía dormir.

Una hora después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Tokio entró. No pidió explicaciones, nunca las pedía. Sólo abrazó a su hija y la acunó mientras sollozaba contra su regazo, acariciando su pelo. Después de todo, a una mujer siempre le quedan lágrimas que derramar por un hombre.

--------------------

Misao se quedó de pie ante la puerta cerrada, la bandeja con la cena en sus manos. Aoshi-sama no habia querido comer nada, pero al menos habia dejado de gritar y luchar y abierto la puerta para decirle que estaba bien. Hubiera preferido no verlo, no tenía heridas en su cuerpo, salvo unas raspaduras en la mano derecha, pero ni siquiera después de la batalla contra el Juppongatana lo habia visto así, tan helado, tan vacío. Y hablando del Juppongatana ahora tenía a uno de sus miembros más temibles al otro lado de la puerta. Se armó de valor y entró, quizá a él si le apeteciera cenar.

-"¿Puedes levantarte? La cena está caliente, te sentará bien" – Soujiro se sentó en el futón trabajosamente y comenzó a comer

-"Gracias por la comida, y por esto también"- dijo señalando su hombro vendado, su amplia sonrisa desconcertaba a Misao 

-"No hay de qué. No podía dejarte tirado en la calle después de cómo ayudaste a esa chica"

-"Creo que te conozco....¡sí! ...la chica que buscaba a Shinomori...Misao"

-"Hai, soy yo. Estas en el Aoiya de los Onniwabanshu"

-"Te debo la vida, Misao"- por un momento su sonrisa desapareció al pronunciar estas palabras, pero recuperó su máscara de felicidad habitual al instante

-"No digas eso, si no hubiese sido yo, cualquiera te habría cuidado, eres un héroe"

-"Pero lo hiciste tú. Ahora mi vida te pertenece a ti, y permaneceré a tu lado hasta que dispongas de ella"

-"¿Qué? ¿es que aún tienes fiebre Soujiro?"

-"No, bueno, quizás un poquito, pero es verdad, mi vida es tuya, es un juramento que hice hace tiempo"

-"ESTÁS LOCO" - Misao salió corriendo de la habitación, poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre ella y ese loco de sonrisa eterna.

--------------------

Se acabó el capitulo, ya se que es cortito pero en fin.

**Layla** por petición tuya, he metido a Soujiro en el fic, no estaba planeado pero bueno, aquí está. Y lo que pase a continuación lo dejo a votación popular así que os ruego a tod@s un poco de colaboración. Las parejas que hay son:

- Aoshi/Kagero después de todo lo que han pasado no puedo poner un Okita/Kagero o un Aoshi/Misao por mucho que os guste la pareja, 

- Kenshin/Kaoru como no, ya tengo escrita la escena "buena" pero todavía falta bastante

- Y ahora viene el problema ¿qué preferís un Misao/Hiroki o un Misao/Soujiro?

Si queréis más parejas las pongo, pero creo que ya hay bastante gente metida en el fic, ya que también tendré que poner algo de Saitou/Tokio de vez en cuando. En fin, espero vuestra opinión. Esta vez no podré actualizar hasta el año que viene ¡cuánto tiempo! Hasta que no vea vuestras opiniones no podre escribir el capítulo, así que está en vuestras manos lo rápido que queráis q actualice.

Hasta la próxima. FELIZ 2004


	11. La visita de Misao

Ya se que dije que nada de actualizar hasta el año que viene, pero no lo puedo resistir, esta historia se ha apoderado de mí y tengo que escribirla.

En fin, lo de siempre Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, porque si fueran míos no estaría escribiendo esto. Lo único que es mío, y voy a empezar a poner el copyright son los personajes de Kagero, Hiroki y Ruki-chan porque a los demás políticos y eso, sólo les cambio el nombre porque no me sé el auténtico. Qué disclaimer más raro me ha salido esta vez.

AVISO EN ESTE CAPITULO HAY LEMON así que si eres menor de edad o como a  Ruki-chan, te dijeron que los niños se hacen dándose besitos y prefieres seguir creyéndotelo, sáltate la escena.

Y el resultado de la votación es............ leedlo y veréis

11. La visita de Misao

Misao entró en la sala de entrenamientos con la carta de Kaoru entre sus manos y en un alarde de habilidad casi llegó hasta Aoshi esquivando las peleas de entrenamiento del resto de los Onniwabanshu. Casi, porque a Hiroki no logró esquivarle a tiempo y terminaron los dos en el suelo. 

–"Déjeme ayudarla, Misao-sama"- de la nada apareció el muchacho de sonrisa eterna ofreciéndole su mano para incorporarse

-"AAHHHH, Soujiro deja de seguirme como una sombra, no lo resisto"- pero él, como siempre la ignoró y la levantó del suelo –"Y te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames así"-. Aoshi permaneció inalterable, aunque por dentro se alegraba de que Misao recibiera una cucharada de su propia medicina.

-"Aoshi-sama, Kaoru ha respondido a mi carta, y nos invita a pasar unos días en el dojo para que conozca a su hermana. Iremos, ¿verdad Aoshi-sama?

-"No veo nada malo en ello, hace tiempo que no ves a tu amiga. ¿te importaría acompañarla, Soujiro?

-"Mi lugar está allí dónde se encuentre Misao-sama" 

-"¿Soujiro? Pero...pero yo creí que vendría conmigo Aoshi-sama"

-"Tengo cosas que hacer aquí, en Kyoto. Ser okashira conlleva responsabilidades que no puedo dejar así como así Misao. Si quieres ir, Soujiro te acompañará"- le dolía ver esa cara de decepción en Misao, pero estaba seguro de que Soujiro cuidaría bien de ella. Algo dentro de él le decía que no debía preocuparse por ellos. Pero la verdad es que no podría ir con ella aunque quiesiera. No podría resistir ver a Kagero al lado de Okita. Prefería imaginar que seguía siendo libre, libre para regresar a sus brazos vacíos, que la esperaban.

------------------------

La puerta del dojo estaba abierta dejando ver el manto blanco de nieve que caía sin parar por toda la ciudad, recordándole que ya estaban a finales de Diciembre. Hasta ella llegaban las risas de su hermana, persiguiendo como cada mañana a Yahiko con su bokken. Y no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver cómo Himura, al tratar de separarles y poner paz habia recibido un golpe de bokken por un lado y una tremenda bola de nieve por otro, dejándole "ororeando" sentado en la nieve. 

Siguió con la tarea que tenía entre manos, con tanta humedad, debía tener sus armas bien cuidadas o se oxidarían. Pasaba una y otra vez la gastada piedra de afilar por su katana, mientras se preguntaba lo fácilmente que habia vuelto a su vida anterior. Al menos a la luz del día, rodeada de gente tan peculiar era fácil olvidarse de sus propios problemas y centrarse en ellos: Kaoru discutiendo con Yahiko, Himura con su paciencia infinita, el gorrón de Sanosuke. Por las mañanas seguía con su trabajo en la comisaría, disfrutando secretamente al ver como Hajime aterrorizaba a Chou y a todos los que estaban a su alcance, las tardes de compras o de paseos con Tokio, el encanto inagotable de Souji. Hajime no habia vuelto a mencionar su viaje a Hiroshima, ni nada de lo que ocurrió allí, era como si nunca hubiese existido, y poco a poco empezaba a creerlo así.. Pero si a la luz del sol su vida no habia cambiado, a la luz de la luna se descubría a sí misma vacía, débil, muerta. Sólo Souji y Tokio sabían de su dolor, pero incluso ellos pensaban que ahora, casi dos meses después, habia desaparecido.

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos – "¿qué hace una loba de Mibu tan lejos de su manada?" – ella alzó la mirada, esa voz le era familiar. Y sonrió en respuesta a la enorme sonrisa que siempre adornaba el rostro del chico, una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Okita – "Soujiro, ¿has encontrado ya a tu ángel?"

------------------------

Una bola de nieve impactó en la cara de Yahiko, cuando se volvió hacia Kaoru para gritarle por habérsela lanzado, se encontró con la cara de su maestra iluminada por la alegría, corriendo a abrazar a la pequeña comadreja. Iba a correr también hacia ella, cuando un inconfundible sonido de aceros entrechocando les hizo dirigirse a todo correr hacia el dojo para ver cómo justo en ese momento, Soujiro se elevaba en un gran salto mientras realizaba su Shun Ten Satsu desde el aire contra Kagero. Pero ella no se dejó sorprender por este movimiento y contraatacó con el Gatotsu Sanshiki. – "KAGERO, SOUJIRO ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAIS HACIENDO?"- La onda expansiva que provocaron cuando las dos técnicas chocaron fue tremenda, impidiéndoles ver cuál habia sido el resultado. La nube de polvo se disipó poco a poco permitiéndoles ver a los dos contrincantes de pie, uno frente al otro, respirando entrecortadamente pero totalmente ilesos.

-"¿Es que tienes que pelearte con todos mis amigos?¿también quería robar la espada de mi padre?"

–"Dos fuerzas iguales, en la misma dirección y distinto sentido se anulan mutuamente, ¿no es así Himura?"- Kagero ignoró totalmente la protesta de su hermana

-"Hai, Kagero-dono, pero ¿cómo sabía que las dos técnicas aplicaban la misma cantidad de fuerza en el mismo punto? Podrían haberse matado mutuamente"

-"Ya lo sé Himura, pero Soujiro y yo descubrimos este secreto hace tiempo"

-"Soujiro, ¿qué significa todo esto?¿por qué peleabas con esta mujer?" – Misao parecía muy enfadada con su rurouni particular, pero habia algo más en su voz

-"Misao-sama, eso es una larga historia"

-"¿Misao-sama?" – preguntó Kaoru perpleja. Misao suspiró

-"Esa es otra larga historia, y una de las razones para venir a visitarte"

------------------------

Al caer la tarde, Kagero se dirigió a la comisaría. Hajime querría saber que Seta Soujiro estaba en la ciudad. No es que el chico fuera peligroso, pero conociendo lo paranoico que se ponía Saitou con respecto a antiguos ex-asesinos rehabilitados, era mejor no correr riesgos innecesarios. Lo último que querría en ese momento es a su padre desafiando al pobre de Soujiro a un duelo a muerte, como habia hecho con Himura.

Soujiro y ella se conocían desde hace unos 5 años. Cuando Shisio Makoto fue destruido, los supervivientes del Juppongatana fueron "rehabilitados" en cierta forma. Chou pasó a ser el asistente personal de Saitou, para mantenerlo vigilado, Kamatari fue enviado a los Estados Unidos y Soujiro... bueno, Seta Soujiro habia tomado el buen camino por su cuenta, siguiendo los pasos de Himura, se convirtió en un rurouni. La misión de Kagero consistía en seguirlo y vigilarlo, para comprobar si habia cambiado realmente o sólo estaba fingiendo. Sonrió al recordar cómo habian pasado de intentar matarse el uno al otro, de hay que supieran que sus técnicas se anulaban mutuamente, a combatir juntos contra un grupo mafioso que tenía aterrorizados a los habitantes de un pequeño pueblo perdido en las montañas. Por supuesto, su informe confirmó que Seta Soujiro ya no era una amenaza para el gobierno, sino una posible ayuda. 

Pero también, en ese tiempo, se habian hecho amigos y se tenían la confianza suficiente para confesarse sus verdaderos sentimientos, así Kagero supo del enfrentamiento con Himura y el por qué de su cambio de actitud, pero también que Soujiro habia emprendido la búsqueda de un ángel. Su ángel, como él la llamaba, era una chica que sonreía siempre, pero no como él con una risa falsa, sino de verdad, con alegría. Una chica capaz de darle alegría real, para afrontar la vida real, sin caer de nuevo en la oscuridad. Su ángel estaría siempre a su lado, e incluso tendría el valor suficiente para ir a buscarlo si perdía el camino. El ya habia conocido a una chica así, y Himura también habia encontrado su propio ángel en Kaoru, así que ¿por qué el no iba a ser capaz de encontrar el suyo?. Kagero suspiró, encontrar el amor era lo mejor que le podía pasar a cualquiera en este mundo, pero sólo da felicidad si se es capaz de conservarlo. Desde lo más profundo de su corazón, deseó que Soujiro encontrara a su ángel y fuera feliz, pero que si estaba destinado a perderlo, no lo encontrara nunca.

------------------------

Era noche cerrada, y la casa estaba llena de gente, tenía que tener mucho cuidado esta vez. Sanosuke dormía en su habitación, habia comido hasta hartarse, para variar, y habia decidido no volver a su casa a dormir, si no hubiera ido alguna vez a su casa, hubiera creído que no existía. Salió de su habitación de puntillas, Soujiro dormía con Yahiko en la habitación de la izquierda, a su derecha estaba la habitación de Misao, de Kagero no tenía que preocuparse porque su habitación se encontraba al otro lado de la casa, así que giró hacia la izquierda para, como cada noche, asegurarse de que su Kaoru dormía como el ángel que era. No habia dado más de dos pasos cuando tropezó con alguien en la oscuridad ¿Cómo no lo habia detectado?

-"¿Soujiro?"- susurró a la oscuridad

-"¿Kenshin? .... yo....esto......¿qué haces despierto tan tarde?" – ambos hablaban en susurros, para no despertar a nadie más

-"oro ..... sessha.....solo....oro...¡agua! eso es, sessha iba a la cocina a buscar agua"

-"vaya.... igual que yo" – un incomódo silencio apareció, los dos sabían que el otro estaba mintiendo, pero no se atrevían a seguir su camino ni volver a sus cuartos

-"Ano, ¿Soujiro?, cuando dijiste que ibas a recorrer el país como sessha, no creí que ... serías.. sessha"

-"Bueno....todavía no digo oro"

-"Ah, Soujiro"

-"Hai"

-"La puerta chirría un poco, sessha aún no la ha arreglado, ten cuidado o la despertarás" – vaya, Kenshin no era tan tonto como parecía

-"Gracias"

-"y Soujiro"

-"¿Hai?"

-" no le digas nada a Kaoru-dono, y sessha no dirá nada a Misao-dono"

------------------------ aquí viene el LEMON ------------------------

Saitou disfrutaba en soledad de su baño. Sentado en la gran bañera de ladrillo, con el agua caliente cubriéndole hasta el pecho, saboreaba el último cigarrillo del día. Tan relajado estaba que no se percató de que Tokio habia entrado en la habitación, hasta que sintió sus ágiles manos recorriendo sus hombros. Las yemas de los dedos de Tokio trazaban lentamente el contorno de los fuertes músculos, para continuar por cada una de las pequeñas cicatrices, producto de las numerosas batallas en las que habia participado su esposo. Hajime se derretía poco a poco en el fuego que ella encendía con cada uno de sus pequeños roces, pero reunió toda su voluntad para permanecer impasible ante ella. Aunque le faltó poco para soltar un gemido de protesta cuando, súbitamente se apartó de él.

Saitou se giró en el agua para ver a su esposa. Ella seguía acuclillada cerca del borde, esperando a que él le dedicara toda su atención, manteniéndolo expectante. Cuando la obtuvo, se levantó lentamente y dejó caer la yukata que cubría su cuerpo al suelo. Hajime siguió con ojos ansiosos la caída de la tela por el cuerpo desnudo, descubriéndole sus pequeños pechos, el vientre plano con aquella maldita cicatriz cerca de su ombligo, la mata de oscuro pelo que se perdía entre las largas piernas ... cuando llegó a la punta de sus pies, su mirada la volvió a recorrer, en sentido opuesto, como una caricia. Cuando los ojos de su marido se quedaron fijos en los suyos, Tokio comenzó a andar para reunirse con él en el agua y sentarse entre sus piernas. 

De modo que su gatita quería jugar esa noche, de acuerdo, pero no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Pasó un brazo por la estrecha cintura, manteniéndola cerca, y recostó la cabeza hacia atrás, en el borde, mientras le daba otra calada al cigarrillo. Tokio, no se desalentó por esta aparente falta de entusiasmo, tenía la prueba de que estaba excitado palpitando y creciendo contra su cadera, pero si quería hacerse el tipo duro...allá él con las consecuencias. Con el dedo índice de su mano, Tokio comenzó a recorrer el pecho de su marido de la misma forma que antes lo hiciera con su espalda, notó como luchaba bajo sus dedos por mantener la compostura y una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su cara, pero se cuidó mucho de que él no la percibiera. Hajime se revolvió un poco de forma que ahora el agua le cubría casi todo el abdomen, dejando su pecho fuera. La sonrisa de Tokio creció aún más, y suavemente atacó con su boca los pequeños pezones masculinos, Hajime gimió ante el inesperado ataque y tiró el cigarrillo. Con un rápido movimiento, les hizo girar a ambos, quedando ahora ella debajo, cubierta de cintura para abajo por el agua. Con una sonrisa depredadora digna de un verdadero lobo, Hajime contraatacó en la yugular de su mujer, sintiendo el pulso enloquecido de ella bajo su lengua. Comenzó a recorrer su cuello con pequeños besos, que se convirtieron en lametones cuando llegaron a sus hombros. Las manos de Tokio acariciaban lentamente la espalda sobre ella, masajeando los cansados músculos. Pequeños suspiros y gemidos comenzaron a llenar la habitación. 

-"Hajime"

-"Aa"- contestó entre beso y beso a la clavícula

-"¿Qué habrías hecho si mi padre no me hubiera permitido casarme contigo?

-"Tu padre está muerto Tokio, ya lo estaba cuando nos conocimos" – su mano izquierda bajo el agua acariciaba los suaves muslos. Bajó la cabeza mientras con su lengua recorría todo el camino por su piel mojada hasta el pequeño y endurecido pezón izquierdo. Tokio gimió y arqueó la espalda al sentir sus dientes sobre el sensitivo puntito. El aprovechó para cubrir con su mano derecha el otro seno, mientras la izquierda, que ya habia subido hasta la unión de sus piernas comenzó a acariciar la entrada. Los gemidos de Tokio eran ahora más altos y una de sus manos habia abandonado la espalda para enredarse en el corto pelo de Saitou, manteniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho. Reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad, tenía que hacerlo en ese momento o no podría.

-"Pero Hajime, y si mi padre no hubiera querido,¿ y si hubiera estado prometida a otro?" – debia tentar a la bestia, por Kagero

Saitou levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Ella tragó saliva, nunca antes habia visto esa mirada, tan posesiva, al borde de la locura. De un brusco movimiento, giró la cintura, penetrándola por completo de un solo golpe, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Tokio abrió la boca para gritar ante la súbita invasión de su cuerpo, pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno cuando Hajime tapó su boca con la suya, lentamente se retiró de su interior, para volver a entrar con la misma fuerza. 

-"TU....ERES.....MIA"- acompañó cada palabra por una brusca penetración acompañada por un grito de placer de la garganta de Tokio. Se habia vuelto loco. Loco ante la sola idea de que no le perteneciera a él, de que otro tomara su cálido cuerpo. Mantuvo un ritmo endiablado con el agua agitándose y derramándose por el suelo, hasta que la sintió convulsionarse bajo él. Ya no pudo más y se vino dentro de ella. La besó salvajemente de nuevo en la boca para después jadear en su oído –"lo habría matado"

------------------------

Dos días después, Misao y Kaoru disfrutaban de su té, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Yahiko estaba entrenado, Kagero en la comisaría y los rurouni habian ido al mercado. De modo que, por fin, pudieron hablar tranquilamente. Misao le contó a Kaoru, como Soujiro la sacaba de quicio, siempre sonriéndole y siguiéndola como una sombra, ¡incluso una vez lo tuvo que sacar del baño, porque quería frotarle la espalda! Kaoru reía ante los problemas de su amiga, en cierta forma, Soujiro se comportaba con ella igual que Kenshin, pero afortunadamente para ella, no llegaba a esos extremos. Pero también hablaron de Aoshi, de cómo habia cambiado

-"Aparentemente no ha cambiado, sigue igual en lo que al trato con la gente se refiere, pero está... no sé... como más triste, como si hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir. Hiroki dice que es por una mujer, pero no le creo. Ya no se pasa todo el día encerrado en su cuarto, meditando. Medita, pero ahora por las noches se dedica a entrenar, como si fuera a haber una gran batalla, como si tuviera que enfrentarse a Himura otra vez. Y yo no puedo hacer nada, Soujiro me tiene todo el día entretenida y no me ocupo de él como antes. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir su atención, si tengo a Soujiro todo el día revoloteando a mi alrededor?"

-"¿Atraer la atención de quien, Misao?" – Kagero entraba en el dojo y se unío a la conversación

-"Verás Kagero, Misao lleva muchos años enamorada, pero él no le hace el menor caso" – Kaoru, le explicó a su hermana en pocas palabras la situación de Misao, pero sin decir de quién estaba enamorada –"Tal vez tú puedas ayudarla, conoces a los hombres mejor que nosotras"

-"Bueno, por lo que he podido comprobar, los hombres dicen una cosa y hacen otra, así que nunca sabes por dónde van a salir" – las dos chicas pusieron cara de desilusión, -"Pero lo primero que tienes que tener claro, es si realmente estás enamorada de él"

-"Pero yo lo quiero muchísimo, nunca he querido a nadie más"

-"Por lo que me habéis contado, cuidó de ti desde que eras una niña, no dudo que lo quieras, pero es la única figura paterna que has tenido, y saber que no es realmente tu padre puede confundir tus sentimientos, lo digo por propia experiencia. Hay muchas clases de amor, Misao"

Misao reflexionó sobre las palabras de Kagero, nunca lo habia visto desde ese modo, siempre pensó que Aoshi-sama no le correspondía porque la veía como a una niña, no se le ocurrió que la viera como una hija, y que simplemente la quisiera como tal. 

–"¿Pero cómo puedo saber entonces, si le quiero de verdad?"

-"Cuando estás enamorada de alguien, y esa persona te corresponde, puedes sentir el fuego" – Kagero cerró los ojos mientras recordaba el efecto de la mirada de Aoshi sobre su piel –"sientes como su mirada te recorre marcándote a fuego, sabes que te está mirando, que piensa en ti, aunque no seas capaz de verlo. Sientes descargas eléctricas recorrer tu cuerpo ante el mínimo roce de sus manos y, cuando está frente a ti, sientes la necesidad, casi física, de tocarlo con tus manos, mantener una parte de ti en contacto con él..." – Kaoru también habia cerrado los ojos, era todo como ella lo describía, podía sentir cada vez que Kenshin la miraba, aunque no lo viera sentía siempre su presencia y si tuviera valor, cogería su mano cuando paseaban juntos

-"¿Por eso las parejas van cogidas de la mano?" – Misao las sacó a ambas de sus recuerdos

-"Supongo que sí, y ahora os dejo solas, tengo que hacer el equipaje"

-"¿Te vas otra vez?"- los ojos de Kaoru se llenaron de preocupación

-"Sí, pero no es ninguna misión, hermanita"- la tranquilizó-" Una vieja amiga se casa, así que estaré fuera de la ciudad unos días. Okita ha ido a comprar los billetes para los dos, para el tren de la tarde"

-"Kaoru, ¿por qué no aprovechas entonces y os venís conmigo al Aoiya? Casi no tienes alumnos en esta época y sabes que tenemos sitio de sobra para vosotros tres"

-"la verdad ....¿por qué no?... me encantaría ir. Se lo diré a Kenshin cuando vuelva del mercado, podremos irnos mañana mismo"

La felicidad de Misao se quebró cuando una corriente eléctrica atravesó su espina dorsal, se giró al instante y encontró la mirada de Soujiro, el corazón le dio un vuelco al verlo. Soujiro estaba de pie, junto a la puerta, cargado de bolsas de comida, la miraba directamente a los ojos y, por una vez, no sonreía.

------------------------

Bueno, ¿cómo me ha quedado el lemon? Es el primero que hago y tengo que practicar porque de aquí en adelante la cosa se va a ir calentado, que ya estoy un poco harta de tanto sentimiento reprimido. Decidme qué os ha parecido. 

Se lo dedico a ** LAYLA **que quería más Saitou/Tokio, menos mal que están casados y no he tenido que inventarme una historia para ellos. A l@s demás supongo que ya os habréis dado cuenta de quién gano la votación ....Soujiro por mayoría absoluta. Y tranquila **gaby (hyatt** todavía quedan unas cuantas cosas por pasar, esto todavía no termina. Y en cuanto a escribir un fic de Misao/Aoshi ... no se **Misao 19** pero, si se me ocurre alguna idea interesante lo haré, te lo prometo

Gracias a tod@s por los reviews, aunque sean clandestinos.

El Shun Ten Satsu (muerta instantánea del cielo) y el Gatotsu Sanshiki (tercera posición del Gatotsu) son algunas de las técnicas de Soujiro y Saitou en el manga, he sacado el nombre y la descripción de .


	12. El loto negro

Lo de siempre, que Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, porque si fueran míos no estaría escribiendo esto.

Ya dije al comienzo del fic que aquí iba a ver de todo, por eso al principio el rating era R. Pues lo hice pensando en estos capítulos y en algunas escenas que van a venir pronto. En el capitulo anterior habia un LEMON de Saitou/Tokio y en este hay una escena un poco... no se como describirla, así que ya estáis advertidos.

12. El loto negro

Rei esperaba el tren sentada en el atestado banco de la estación. Se habia tenido que sentar porque sus rodillas no eran ya capaces de sostenerla. Nunca en toda su vida habia estado tan nerviosa, y no era para menos, ¡mañana se casaría!, después del tipo de vida que se habia visto obligada a llevar, casarse era una de las cosas que estaba segura que nunca haría, ¡ y mucho menos con una persona respetable, de buena posición que además la quería! Esta completamente segura del amor de Shiroi. Nadie arriesgaría una posición tan alta para casarse con una prostituta. Ella misma le habia sugerido que no hacía falta que se casaran, que podían seguir como hasta ahora, sin compromisos. Aunque desde hace tiempo, ella ya no recibía más clientes en su cama, a él no le bastaba. Quería llevarla a su casa, con criados para atenderla y cubrirla de seda y oro. Quería pasear con ella de su brazo por las calles y que la gente que antes la miraba con desprecio se inclinaran ante ella y la llamaran señora. Porque Rei se merecía eso y más.

El tren llegó por fin a la estación, y los tres se fundieron en un gran abrazo de felicidad. Aunque Rei se habia instalado en la ciudad en cuanto acabó la guerra, no tenía verdaderos amigos en ella. Por esa era tan importante para ella que Kagero y Okita estuvieran presentes, sus únicos amigos, su única familia. Y además, Kami sabía que necesitaba ayuda para organizar la boda: flores, banquete, invitados y sobre todo su traje de novia. Así que con un suspiro de resignación, Okita siguió a las dos excitadas mujeres para lo que parecía, un agotador día de compras.

----------------  AQUÍ EMPIEZA LA ESCENA ----------------

- "Todo estará listo para mañana a primera hora, como usted quería Kaneda-sama"

-"Gracias Shinomori. Y ahora, vamos a relajarnos un poco. Últimamente estás muy tenso, deberías buscarte una mujer" – Aoshi y su superior, caminaban por las calles de Kyoto. Buscar una mujer. No necesitaba buscar, ya la habia encontrado, pero simplemente no era para él. 

Aoshi paró en seco cuando llegaron a su destino, perdido en sus pensamientos no habia percibido hacia dónde le estaba llevando Kaneda para relajarse. Al loto negro. El mejor burdel de toda la ciudad. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido, ahora no podría negarse, sería un insulto directo a su superior. El momento apropiado para rechazar su oferta habría sido en el despacho. Se abofeteó mentalmente ¡idiota, estúpido! Ahora tendría que pasar la noche allí, con una mujer. Y aunque tenía que reconocer que su propio cuerpo le torturaba cada noche con el recuerdo de su koishii, no se veía capaz de tener a otra.

Sin duda esa era su noche de suerte. No solo Kaneda-sama había pagado sus servicios a su amigo por adelantado, sino que su cliente sería nada más y nada menos que el atractivo hombre de hielo de los Onniwabanshu. Estar con un hombre joven y guapo, era una variedad muy agradable en su trabajo, y placentera desde luego. Pero algo no iba bien con ese tipo. Siempre habia creído que esa reputación de insensible e intocable no era tan literal. Estaba sentado como una estatua, sin prestarle la más mínima atención y lo que era peor, ¡incluso estaba sintiendo frío al acercarse a él! Parece que no iba a ser tan fácil como ella creía después de todo, pero aún tenía un as de la manga que nunca le habia fallado.

Aoshi se habia dejado conducir hasta una habitación en el piso superior, y pese a sus más formales protestas y frases de "_esto no es necesario"_ Kaneda no le habia hecho el menor caso. Tal vez fuera mejor dejarlo y tratar con la mujer directamente, total, si ya habia cobrado lo más probable es que le dejara marcharse sin problemas. Abrió la boca para explicarle la situación y mirarla por primera vez, cuando notó un roce tibio y húmedo sobre su miembro. Pequeños lametones a lo largo ....juegos con la punta ... esto era vagamente familiar.... nata....nata en la punta de su dedo y Kagero limpiándoselo con su lengua.....Aoshi bajó la vista para encontrar un cuerpo desnudo agachado y una cabeza de largo y oscuro cabello. Koishii.

Notó cómo de repente, el cuerpo del hombre pasaba de rígido a relajado, sus manos sujetándole de improviso la cabeza para que siguiese con su placentera labor, mientras que por fin, su miembro empezaba a crecer y endurecerse ante sus atenciones. Habia estado a punto de darse por vencida, de creer que realmente estaba tratando con una estatua de hielo, pero ningún hombre podía resistirse a algo así y Shinomori, pese a todo, seguía siendo un hombre. 

Enredando los dedos en su pelo, Aoshi la separó de su cuerpo para tumbarla bocabajo y empezar a acariciar su espalda con las manos, pero la deseaba demasiado como para perder el tiempo en cosas tan "_inocentes"_ así que comenzó a lamer su espalda mientras sus manos bajaban por ella, acariciando los glúteos para alcanzar la entrada oculta entre sus piernas. Ella comenzó a gemir instantáneamente ante sus caricias. Eran gemidos extraños, su cuerpo era extraño, algo dentro de él le decía que esto no estaba del todo bien, pero lo desechó. Nunca la habia visto desnuda, nunca habia acariciado directamente su piel, y ....-"Si Aoshi-sama siga, no se pare por favor" – y esa no era su voz. Aoshi recuperó la consciencia de golpe ante el sonido de esa voz. No era ella. Se abrochó el pantalón y salió de la habitación tan aprisa como pudo.

Bajaba las escaleras casi corriendo, tenía que salir de aquel lugar, buscando la salida los vio. Okita Souji hablando de forma cariñosa con una de las mujeres del burdel. Era él, esta vez no estaba delirando, incluso podía sentir su ki. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle algo así a Kagero? Ese hombre tenía en su cama todo lo que él amaba en este mundo y estaba en aquel burdel. La furia crecía dentro de Aoshi tan deprisa como avanzaba hacia él. Entonces la vio, por detrás de Okita, conversando con el propio Kaneda. Pronunció su nombre igual que un hombre en el desierto pediría agua

-"Kagero"

-"Shinomori Aoshi, NO TIENES SANGRE EN LAS VENAS, sólo agua helada. Serás un asesino pero eres INCAPAZ de estar con una mujer" – Kagero se habia girado al oír su nombre y en su cara asomó la sorpresa al reconocerle. Pero las gritos de esa mujer semidesnuda en lo alto de la escalera habían atraído hacia ellos la atención de todo el local y ahora lo miraba interrogante. Aoshi no sabía que decir, tenía que demostrarle que esa mujer estaba equivocada, ella no podía pensar que él.... Dio dos zancadas para alcanzarla. Sus brazos sujetaron la estrecha cintura y el blanco cuello para, una vez seguro de que no podría huir de él, besarla con todo el deseo acumulado en aquellos meses. Su dulce boca se abrió ante su lengua exploradora y sintió como ella respondía de la misma forma apasionada enredando los dedos en su corto pelo. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se enlazaron, acariciándose ansiosas, mientras el abrazo con que unían sus cuerpos se estrechaba aún más. Finalmente, la falta de aire les hizo separarse, aunque Aoshi la mantuvo en sus brazos. Ella abrió la boca y habló, pero no para dirigirse a él, sino a la asombrada mujer en lo alto de la escalera

-"Creo que te equivocas querida. Quizás seas tú, la incapaz de calentar a un hombre lo suficiente para estar contigo"

Ante estas palabras Aoshi la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos. Era ella, no había duda. Sólo ella podía hacerlo sentir tan feliz, tan completo y además salvar su reputación. Bebió de nuevo de sus labios, sediento de ella. Fue un beso más dulce que el anterior, menos febril pero igual de intenso para ambos, la comprobación de que estaban juntos, de que era real. La mano de Aoshi abandonó su lugar en la cintura de la chica para acariciar lentamente el final de la espalda, las caderas, para sonreír sin dejar de besarla al escuchar el débil gemido de su amada.

-"Ejem, si queréis una habitación, arriba hay algunas disponibles" – la voz de Okita le sacó del mar de cálidas sensaciones en que se había convertido el mundo. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?¿Le estaba proponiendo que siguiera?¿Con ella?¡Con su esposa! La ira creció de nuevo en el interior de Aoshi. ¡Kami-sama!, la había perdido porque creyó que ese tipo era lo mejor para ella y ahora... soltó a Kagero y golpeó con toda su rabia contenida la cara de Okita, que cayó al suelo del impacto, con la nariz rota.

----------------

La tarde se convertía en noche tan rápido cómo avanzaba el tren. Kaoru y Kenshin hablaban animadamente, Soujiro seguía la conversación sonriente como siempre, aunque lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas de preocupación hacia su ángel, que apoyaba la frente en el cristal de la ventanilla, sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Podría tener una oportunidad? Rogó a Kami-sama por ello, sabía que no era digno de semejante regalo, pero un hombre debe tener esperanza, aunque sea por algo imposible. Habia captado las palabras de Kagero el día anterior, y también cómo Misao reflexionaba, replanteándose su relación con Aoshi. Su corazón casi se sale de su pecho ante la idea. Con el ninja fuera de su camino, podría explicarle por qué se habia quedado con ella. Él sabía que Aoshi no la quería, no al menos como Misao esperaba. Estaba acostumbrado a estudiar a las personas y podía leer el ki de Aoshi como leería un libro, si supiera leer, claro. Podía ver esos cambios de humor, esa lucha interior en sus ojos, cómo practicaba una y otra vez para agotar su cuerpo y su mente, para caer rendido y dormir sin tener tiempo para pensar, demasiado cansado incluso para soñar. Lo habia visto muchas veces, él mismo habia pasado por algo así. La desesperación de un hombre enamorado que no podía alcanzar lo que su corazón pedía a gritos. Se preguntaba qué clase de mujer habia sido capaz de tener un efecto semejante sobre el hombre de hielo. Pero para él, el que Aoshi estuviera enamorado sólo significaba que Misao sufriría, al menos mientras siguiera enamorada de él, y Soujiro no quería que ella sufriese por nada del mundo.

Por su parte, Misao no dejaba de darle vueltas una y otra vez a las palabras de Kagero _"es la única figura paterna que has tenido, y saber que no es realmente tu padre puede confundir tus sentimientos"_. Cuando habia descrito lo que se sentía cuando te miraba tu amado, habia visto cómo Kaoru habia asentido de acuerdo con su descripción. Cuando Aoshi la miraba no sentía nada de aquello, más bien nerviosismo, quería que estuviera orgulloso de ella, por eso se esforzaba en comportarse como una señorita y ser además una ninja no era algo fácil de compaginar. Las pocas veces que él le sonreía, se sentía feliz. Feliz por cumplir sus deseos, por ser capaz de hacer salir una sonrisa de aquellos labios duros. Como una hija busca la aprobación de su padre, como una hija es feliz cuando hace feliz a su padre. Tal vez las cosas fueran así después de todo. Pero si no estaba enamorada de Aoshi-sama, entonces estaba sola. Toda su vida habia espantado metódicamente a todos los futuros pretendientes, convirtiéndoles en simples amigos, sin ninguna intención romántica hacia ella. Sin su amor por Aoshi-sama ¿qué iba a ser de ella?.

----------------

Okita frotaba su adolorida nariz mientras los seguía con la mirada hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Suspiró. Era la segunda vez que perdía una guerra sin siquiera presentar batalla. La primera vez, se sentía demasiado enfermo, demasiado convencido de que iba a morir. Ahora, era una batalla perdida de antemano. No pudo evitar ver la ironía de su situación. Él, Okita Souji, Primer Capitán del Shinsengumi, invencible en combate. Habia perdido de nuevo lo más importante. Esta vez no habia sido tan terrible, la quería sí, pero como ella misma le dijo, no la amaba.

 Seguiría adelante, como la otra vez. Volvería a su alegre vida de geishas y prostitutas, de amor y compañía pagada por adelantado, de sake y fiestas, de ver amanecer en soledad. Cuando uno ha estado tan cerca de la muerte, se saborea la vida de otro modo. Pero en momentos como ése, sólo rodeado de oscuridad, no podía dejar de preguntarse si eso era realmente vivir. Porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos y trataba de recordar, el primer pensamiento que venía a su memoria era siempre el mismo. Un cuerpo caliente junto al suyo consumido por la fiebre, unos brazos a su alrededor sujetándole, y aquella voz, aquella dulce voz ordenándole que no se rindiera, que luchara. Habia luchado contra la muerte por ella, habia ganado por ella y, cuando su cuerpo se recuperó para ella la dejó marchar. Un toque en su hombre lo sacó de sus tristes pensamientos para ver una mano femenina limpiar la sangre de su nariz con un pañuelo.

-" Ven Souji, hace frío. Vamos" – dijo empujándole suavemente hacia dentro del local – "Vamos, esta noche te dejaré llamarme Tokio"

----------------

Estaban llegando al Aoiya, ya casi de madrugada. Podían ver el edificio al final de la calle, con las lámparas de aceite encendidas en la puerta. A la luz de esas mismas lámparas, Misao reconoció la alta figura de Aoshi, que venía escoltando a otra más pequeña envuelta en una capa. A pesar de la distancia, pudo ver cómo Aoshi la mantenía sujeta por la cintura, en un gesto posesivo que era totalmente nuevo para ella. Echó a correr, tenía que saber qué significaba todo aquello.

-"Misao-sama, no, no vaya"- Sin pensarlo dos veces, Soujiro echó a correr tras ella. Tras un momento de duda, Kaoru se dispuso a seguirles pero Kenshin la sujetó y negó con la cabeza.

Misao corrió un poco la puerta de la habitación de Aoshi, lo suficiente para poder ver y escuchar sin ser descubierta. Estaban uno frente al otro en el centro de la habitación, de espaldas a la puerta. Sin saber muy bien qué decirse. La capa estaba doblada y Misao pudo por fin ver quién le acompañaba. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa ¡Kagero!

-"Así que no te has casado con Okita" – ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos –"ni tienes pensamiento de hacerlo" – sonrió esta vez y Aoshi irrumpió en carcajadas. Kami-sama todo este tiempo de culpa y tortura, imaginándola con otro. Se habia tragado el cebo de Saitou con anzuelo y caña incluida. Sin duda era el hombre más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra. 

Misao no podía creerlo, nunca habia visto a su okashira así, tan relajado. Y por supuesto, nunca le había visto reír.

Dejó de reír para tomarla en sus brazos y besarla de forma dulce. Estaban allí, abrazados, perdidos el uno en el otro. El mundo habia dejado de girar, estaban juntos de nuevo, Aoshi y Kagero, el resto no importaba. Con un gemido de protesta por parte de ella, Aoshi abandonó sus labios para acariciar su rostro y atrapar uno de sus lóbulos entre sus dientes. Aspiró su aroma, ese aroma que habia extrañado tanto, ese aroma a jazmines que aún conservaba escondido, en la cinta negra del baile. Sus manos dejaron la espalda de Kagero para acariciar sus caderas, su cintura y sus pechos por encima de la ropa, excitándolos a ambos aún más. La habitación se caldeaba por momentos hasta que sintió cómo las pequeñas manos sobre su pecho dejaban de acariciarlo para alejarlo un poco. La miró a los ojos, la curiosidad mezclada con el deseo en los ojos claros.

-"Tenemos menos de 5 horas para dormir y prepararnos. Le recuerdo, Shinomori-san que ambos estamos invitados a una boda y mi reputación quedará aún peor si aparecemos allí sin haber dormido" – Aoshi sonrió ante el tono, tan sensual y pícaro a la vez que estaba empleando para frenar sus avances

-"Creí que no podías tratar de san a un hombre con el que ya habías pasado la noche" – la besó de nuevo. Pero tenía razón, no habia por qué apresurar las cosas, estaban juntos y así seguirían. Se separó de ella y extrajo una tela de un cajón.

-"¿Qué es esto?"

-"Una de mis yukatas."

-"¿Quieres que me ponga tu yukata?"- la mirada de deseo que le dirigió Aoshi secó el aliento de su garganta e hizo tambalear su casta decisión

-"¿Podrías mostrarme entonces mi habitación?" – le dijo en el tono más inocente del que era capaz

-"Estás en ella"

-"Creí que esta era tu habitación" – Aoshi se acercó a ella con movimientos felinos para acariciar sus labios con las yemas de los dedos

-"La mujer del okashira duerme en la habitación del okashira"

-"Entonces debería irme, no le gustaría encontrarme aquí" – dijo ella bromeando, demasiado consciente de su proximidad

-"Estás en los dominios de los Onniwabanshu. Y harás lo que yo ordene"

-"¿Y qué ordena el okashira?"

-"Que duermas en mi cama"

-"¿Sólo ... dormir?" – pese a todo, habia una poco de miedo en su voz. Aoshi trató de tranquilizarla pese a ir contra sus propios deseos

-"Aa. Lo prometo" – la tomó por los hombros y comenzó a deslizar con sus dedos la tela de su gi –"pero antes, tendré el placer de desnudarte yo mismo"

Misao tenía suficiente. No pudo soportar la escena por más tiempo y se apartó de la puerta, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró para llorar en silencio contra el pecho del desconocido. Soujiro suspiró, pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Misao y la alzó mientras ella se sujetaba a  los bordes de su gi, y escondía su carita mojada contra su cuello. Así, avanzó silenciosamente por el oscuro pasillo, hacia su habitación.

----------------

Y hasta aquí el capitulo. Os he dejado con las ganas ¿verdad? Pero soy así de mala. Esta vez no he actualizado tan rápido como esperaba, pero es que el alcohol consume demasiadas neuronas y la nochevieja me dejó hecha polvo. Por cierto, Feliz Año Nuevo.

Y ahora para **gaby (hyatt** :  al principio del fic dije que Tokio y Saitou no tenían hijos, pero después hemos visto que no ha sido por falta de entusiasmo ¿por qué entonces?, pues por esa cicatriz. Tokio tuvo una herida y por eso no puede tener hijos. La idea la saqué del Fic "Hajime and Tokio" de Angrybee, está en inglés, pero leedlo si os gusta la pareja.

Hasta el proximo capitulo, y reviews please, ya se que much@s simplemente leeís pero podeis mandarme algo así como "no entiendo por qué..." o simplemente "he leido el capitulo",  ya sabéis la audiencia lo es todo. ;-)


	13. Conversaciones a la luz de la luna

Lo de siempre, que Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, porque si fueran míos no estaría escribiendo esto, y no tendría que trabajar después de reyes. 

13. Conversaciones a la luz de la luna

Kenshin se recostó un poco más contra la pared de la habitación, acomodando mejor su espalda. Pero no era la posición de su espalda lo que le hacia estar incómodo, estaba acostumbrado a dormir sentado en el suelo, contra la pared. Igual que estaba acostumbrado a pasar la noche en vela, velando el sueño de su amada. Lo que fallaba era que ella, no conocía ese detalle, y ahora era plenamente consciente de que estaban los dos en la misma habitación.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta del Aoiya, minutos después de que entraran Misao y Soujiro precipitadamente, Okkon les abrió medio dormida y les buscó una habitación provisional en la casa. Ese era el problema, UNA habitación. Se había vuelto de espaldas a la pared, como todo un caballero mientras Kaoru en la otra esquina, se cambiaba rápidamente el kimono por una yukata para dormir, y gentilmente le había rogado que durmiera en el futón, a lo que ella accedió a regañadientes. Una vez que ella estuvo cómodamente instalada, se dejó caer en un rincón y espero a que se durmiera. 

-"_Estamos haciendo el idiota, ¿lo sabes verdad?"_

-"Hai. Digo... no, Kaoru-dono tiene que dormir y sessha no puede permitir que lo haga en otro lugar que no sea el futón"

-"Si no digo que no, baka rurouni, lo que digo es que estaría mucho mejor en nuestros brazos que allí sola"

-"Hai. Digo...sessha no puede ir con ella"

_-"Por Kami, no seas estúpido, la deseas tanto o mas como yo"_

-"Hai. Pero sessha nunca le pondrá un dedo encima a Kaoru-dono"

_-"Bien, como quieras, déjame salir y yo le podré la mano entera por los dos"_

-"NO. Tú...tú la asustarías, le harías daño"

_-"Escúchame bien idiota, nunca,...YO JAMAS JAMAS le haría daño a ella...preferiría morir"_

-"Entonces, no sólo la deseas, tu también..."

-"Hai, y estoy seguro de que ella nos aceptaría a los dos, si tan sólo te atrevieras a dar el paso"

-"Pero sessha no se merece....¿tú crees?¿a los dos?"

-_"........"_

-"_Antes que tú aparecieras estaba yo, y antes que yo había otro"_

-"¡oro! ¿otro mas?"

-"_Hai , ni rurouni, ni battousai, pero ambos a la vez"_

-"¡oro! Ni tu ni yo pero sí los dos, no entendiendo nada"

-"_BAKA, es lo que ella te dice siempre, ¿es que soy YO, el único que la escucha?"_

-"Te refieres a..."

-"_a Himura Kenshin"_

Tendida en el futón, incapaz de dormir, Kaoru sentía a Kenshin intranquilo en su rincón. -"Mou Kenshin. Ahí fuera está nevando y tú te estás muriendo de frío. Haz el favor de dejar de hacer el tonto y venir a dormir conmigo" – Esperaba alguna ridícula protesta por parte de él pero no fue así. Kenshin se levantó obediente y se acercó a ella. Un poco sorprendida y agradeciéndole a Kami que la habitación estuviera a oscuras para que no viera lo colorada que estaba, levantó las mantas y le hizo sitio junto a ella en el futón. Kenshin permaneció tendido, mirando al techo, con las manos en los costados, a escasos centímetros de ella. Battousai le decía que la abrazara, el rurouni que volviera al rincón, pero él permaneció quieto, arropado por el aroma a jazmines y el calor del cuerpo de Kaoru. Suspiró en paz y cerró los ojos. Unos ojos violeta, con pequeños toques de ámbar. Los ojos de alguien que no era ni un asesino ni un vagabundo, los ojos de Himura Kenshin.

--------------

Aoshi apretó un poco más su abrazo sobre Kagero. Mientras ella protestaba con un gemido. Sonrió. Todavía estaba enfadada y estaba preciosa cuando arrugaba su nariz, tendría que molestarla más a menudo, valía la pena. Desnudarla había sido una tortura para su cuerpo, que clamaba por ella con cada centímetro de piel que descubrían sus manos. Hacia tiempo que no tenía que hacer un esfuerzo semejante para controlarse y no faltar a su palabra, cuando por fin la tuvo allí, desnuda ante él, cubriéndose los pechos con un brazo y su entrepierna con el otro. Las mejillas coloradas de vergüenza y esa mirada de advertencia en sus ojos. Pero estaba disfrutando tanto como él, podía sentirlo. Ella misma estaba librando una batalla interna, entre la necesidad de desnudarlo de igual forma que él había hecho con ella y entregarse y la certeza de que estaba a punto de cruzar la línea y si lo hacía, Hajime despellejaría a Aoshi lentamente y a ella la encerraría en casa por el resto de su vida. Así que había alejado de su mente todo pensamiento pecaminoso y poniéndose la yukata con la mayor dignidad de que era capaz. Se metió en el futón, de lado, dándole la espalda y dando por terminado todo el asunto.

Pero Aoshi no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente Se acostó en el futón y la abrazó desde atrás. Recostándola contra su pecho y deslizando su mano entre las de ella. La misma posición que la noche del baile, en Hiroshima, meses atrás. Kagero notó un nudo en la garganta.

-"Koishii"- susurró en su oído

-"......"

-"¿Has estado alguna vez en Hokkaido?"

-"...." – Todavía estaba enfadada con él

-"Es un poco frío en invierno, y caluroso en verano, ... algo como nosotros"

-"...."

-"El gobierno lleva años buscando a alguien que se encargue de la zona, pero no es el tipo de sitio que les guste a los políticos de carrera"

-"...."

-"Los Onniwabanshu ya no me necesitan. Misao podría ser okashira con un poco de ayuda, le corresponde a ella después de todo."

-"...."

-"Koishii, verás, lo que intento decirte.."

-"¿Cómo es en primavera?" – la pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa

-"¿En primavera? No lo sé, tendría que ir a verlo"

-"Entonces ve, y cuando vuelvas"

-"cuando vuelva, ¿qué? koishii"

-"Cuando vuelvas ....hablaremos con Hajime."

-"Y me matará"

-"Probablemente"- Aoshi rió con ella. No sería fácil, pero lo conseguirían, juntos podrían hacerlo todo. Aspiró su aroma, quería pasar así todas las noches por el resto de su vida 

--------------

Estaban en la habitación de Soujiro, pero ella no se había dado cuenta. Seguía llorando aferrada a él, mientras la llevaba en brazos, y había seguido llorando cuando la dejó en el suelo. Había soñado muchas veces tener a su ángel en sus brazos, pero no así. Le acarició el pelo, tratando de confortarla, esperando a que se calmase. 

Misao seguía llorando, pero no sentía dolor por haber perdido a Aoshi. No se puede perder lo que nunca te ha pertenecido. Y Aoshi estaba feliz, Kagero le había hecho feliz de una forma que ella jamás podría. Él nunca la había mirado de aquella manera, ni hablado con ese tono de voz, divertido, despreocupado, apasionado. En el fondo se alegraba por él. Pero entonces ¿qué iba a ser de ella? Todos los pensamientos sombríos del tren se hicieron presentes. Aoshi-sama ya no la necesitaría más. Se quedaría sola, no le gustaba estar sola. Por eso lloraba, porque en el fondo era una niña, y estaba asustada. Lloraba como una niña perdida. Pero no podía llorar, ya no era una niña. Tanto tiempo que la trataran como tal y ahora que la vida lo hacia no daba la talla. Se enfadó consigo misma. Si Aoshi-sama la veía llorar creería que era por su culpa, y podría hacer alguna tontería. No podía permitir que Aoshi-sama perdiera la felicidad que tanto le había costado encontrar. ¡No por una niña histérica!

Soujiro notó como Misao dejaba de llorar, y se quedaba quieta, tranquilizando su respiración, aún contra su pecho. Tomó aire, era el momento.

-"Misao" – era la voz de Soujiro, pero sonaba extraña, más formal y ¡había olvidado el sama! – "Misao, quiero que me escuches. Tengo algo que decirte." – Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y esperar por alguna respuesta, pero Misao permaneció en silencio.- " Todos estos años, me he estado buscando a mi mismo, y me he dado cuenta de quién soy realmente. Soy un hombre que no conoce la alegría, la verdadera alegría que produce tener algo bonito en la vida, un hogar, una familia, amigos,... y sin embargo sonrío todo el tiempo, para hacer creer a los demás que soy inofensivo. Pero no lo soy, Misao. Soy un asesino que intenta desesperadamente seguir en el camino y no caer de nuevo en la oscuridad. Pero es muy difícil seguir el camino sólo, sin nadie que me sirva de guía." – Hizo una pausa, ella seguía agarrada a su gi, escuchándole – "Una vez conocí a un hombre que como yo, no era capaz de sonreír de verdad. Pero ese hombre tenía a alguien que si conocía el camino, y que le amaba sobre todas las cosas, tanto como para internarse en la oscuridad y traerle de vuelta. Un ángel." – la mano de Soujiro dejó su cabeza para acariciarle la mejilla – "Me di cuenta de que si yo también tenía un ángel, no volvería a perder el camino. Por eso salí a buscarlo...pero no lo encontré. No dejé a nadie entrar en mi corazón porque mi ángel ya tenía nombre. La envidia es terrible, Misao. Es horrible desear de esta forma lo que otro hombre tiene. Y más aún cuando ese hombre no se da cuenta de lo afortunado que es"

Poco a poco, como si temiera romperla, la fue separando de su cuerpo hasta tenerla sentada frente a él. Pasó un dedo gentilmente por debajo de sus ojos hinchados, secando sus lágrimas. – "Perdóname Misao te mentí. No hice ningún juramento. Pero era lo único que podía hacer para mantenerme a tu lado." – Misao lo miraba como si lo estuviese viendo por primera vez, y algo en su interior le decía que era así. Soujiro no sonreía y sus ojos la miraban directamente, fríos y serios. Fríos y serios como los de Aoshi.

 –"Y ahora mi querida Misao, ahora que ya lo sabes todo. Tengo que ir a retarle a un duelo"

-"¿Un duelo? ¿por mí? Pero puede matarte" – Soujiro sonrío, pero era una sonrisa triste, sin alegría

-"Si gano, se casará contigo. Si muero, su honor no le permitirá dejarte por otra. No me importa dar mi vida si es por tu felicidad" – se levantó para irse pero ella le agarró por la manga, la miró, arrodillada ante él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de nuevo, implorantes

-"Pero....¿y si yo no quisiera casarme con Aoshi-sama?" – Soujiro volvió a sentase, no había esperado esta reacción

-"Yo....yo no sé que es lo que quiero Soujiro, ya ni siquiera se si le quise alguna vez. Mírame, sólo soy una niña que no quiere estar sola"

-"Pero no estás sola. Tienes a tus compañeros, tienes amigos,....me tienes a mí" –dijo con un hilo de voz y al verla así, tan triste, tan necesitada de amor, Soujiro hizo lo que nunca se creyó capaz de hacer. La besó. Suavemente en los labios y después con todo el amor que tenía guardado para ella. Cuando se separó, recriminándose a sí mismo por haberse aprovechado de su estado de debilidad, no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Hasta que ella misma, le levantó la cabeza. No podía creerlo, estaba sonriendo. había vuelto a hacer sonreír a su ángel. Lo había hecho él.

Cuando los labios de Soujiro se posaron sobre los suyos, de una manera tan dulce, su corazón se paró. Y después parecía querer salirse de su pecho de lo rápido que volvió a latir. Podía sentir el fuego en su cuerpo. Un fuego que comenzaba en sus labios y se extendía por su cuerpo llevándose todo el miedo y la incertidumbre. No sabía que era ese sentimiento pero no quería que terminara.

-"Soujiro, no quiero que retes a Aoshi-sama, se merece ser feliz"

-"Hai, Misao-sama"- dijo volviendo a su antigua actitud, volviendo a su falsa sonrisa

-"Soujiro, no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar así, y sobre todo, no quiero que me vuelvas a sonreír si no lo sientes de verdad"

-"Hai,...Misao" – dijo mientras su amplia sonrisa era remplaza por otra, muy pequeña, pero sincera.

--------------

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta antes de que ésta se deslizara y una sonriente Misao apareciera con una bandeja con el desayuno.

 –"Buenos días, Aoshi-sama. Buenos días, Kagero. Hay un hombre en la puerta que dice ser Okita Souji, me dio esta bolsa para ti y también dice que tenéis media hora para llegar al templo"

-"Aaaahhhhh" – Kagero se había despertado de golpe con la llegada de Misao y, pese a estar correctamente vestida, su primer impulso fue taparse hasta la garganta con la sábana, mientras Aoshi, a su lado trataba de averiguar, con su aturdido cerebro, por qué Misao parecía tan feliz de verlo en la cama con una mujer, pero sobre todo que tenía que ver el templo con todo eso. 

-"Oh, Buenos días Misao, aquí estás, ¿se puede saber por qué echasteis a correr....AAAAAHHHH KAGERO QUE HACES EN LA CAMA CON AOSHI"

-"ORO"

-"Oh callaos por favor. Un momento, el templo. ¡LA BODA DE KANEDA-SAMA!

Y antes de que nadie más pudiera aparecer en escena, Kagero había empujado a Aoshi fuera de su propia habitación, le había quitado a Misao de las manos la bolsa con su ropa y había cerrado la puerta dejándolos a los 4 en el pasillo. Aoshi se levantó del suelo, recuperó en un instante la compostura y anotó mentalmente el dato de que su koishii tenía un despertar horroroso por las mañanas. Levantó una mano para silenciar la pregunta de Kaoru antes siquiera de que abriera la boca, y suavemente llamó a la puerta de su propia habitación. –"Koishii, esa es mi habitación, mi ropa está ahí dentro" – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la puerta se abrió para mostrar a un remolino a medio vestir lanzándole a la cara el kimono negro que compraran en Hiroshima, y se volvió a cerrar antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada. Aoshi tomó su ropa y se dirigió a una habitación libre, no había duda, tenía un despertar horrible, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, la puerta volvió a abrirse y el remolino reapareció para darle un ardiente beso en los labios y volver a desaparecer tras la puerta.

Aoshi se giró para ver a Himura, Kaoru y a todos los Onniwabanshu que cabían en el pasillo mirándole con cara de incredulidad. Se aclaró la garganta y avanzó por el pasillo. No había duda, sus mañanas iban a ser maravillosamente terribles al lado de esa mujer

--------------

Otro capítulo terminado, espero que os haya gustado, me ha salido bastante romántico y divertido ¿no? 

Gracias eternas a **gaby (hyatt** y a **layla** por sus reviews, son los únicos que recibo pero supongo que hay más gente que lee mi fic, eso espero por lo menos (T-T).

Ahora tengo un pequeño problema llegados a este punto del fic, ya tengo planeado todo lo que va a ocurrir en primavera (por algo le puse ese nombre al fic), pero se supone que están en diciembre, ¡no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerles pasar el invierno! Mandadme reviews de ánimo porfaplease para que me ponga contenta y me venga la inspiración. 

En lo que se refiere a la cicatriz de Tokio, había pensado poner un par de flash back explicando pero me he dado cuenta de que casi podría hacer otro fic con todo este triángulo que he montado con Okita, ¿qué preferís, lo meto aquí o hago un fic nuevo?


	14. La boda de mi mejor amiga

Antes de decir que Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, uy ya lo he dicho, un aviso. Gomen gomen gomen he metido un poco la pata con el novio de la boda. No es Yamata (el padre de Ruki) sino Kaneda (el jefe de Aoshi), es que les cambié el nombre y no me acordaba, podría haber sido Yamata, pero quedaría un poco raro, ya que están en Kyoto y ellos eran de Osaka, he cambiado los nombres de los capítulos 12 y 13 para que no haya problemas, esto me pasa por no tener beta tester.  

14. La boda de mi mejor amiga

Menos de media hora después de semejante despertar, Kagero y Aoshi se encontraron con Okita en la puerta del Aoiya y se dirigieron al templo. Por esta vez, Okita se había puesto un traje de chaqueta occidental, y por las tremendas ojeras que lucía, no había duda de que no había dormido en toda la noche, y sin duda tenía una resaca tremenda, porque dejó de lado su habitual buen humor, para lanzarles una mirada de reproche. –" Espero que no hicierais nada de lo más tarde os podáis arrepentir" - a lo que Aoshi respondió con una mirada glacial mientras Kagero comenzaba a andar ignorándole. De este modo llegaron a tiempo para ver cómo Rei ataviada con un tradicional kimono rosa claro, entraba en el templo del brazo de Kaneda Shiroi.

Pese a que Kaneda-sama era un personaje importante en la ciudad, a su boda no asistieron grandes personalidades, como Rei se había temido, no le perdonaban haber escogido una esposa con semejante pasado. Pero Shiroi le había asegurado que no le importaban las habladurías y que la vida social de Kyoto era lo de menos. Ya no era ningún niño que necesitase la aprobación de los demás para sus acciones, era un hombre adulto, demasiado mayor quizá, y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su felicidad, es decir, ella. De modo que a la pequeña ceremonia sólo asistieron los verdaderos amigos: el hermano menor de Kaneda con su esposa, muy felices de que su hermano por fin hubiera encontrado una buena mujer para cuidarlo, Okita, que se había pasado la noche festejando con ellos en El loto negro, Kagero acompañada por el hombre alto de ojos claros que la besó de aquella forma tan apasionada la noche anterior y el propio Haruma Otomo, que había ocupado hacia poco el lugar de Honda como ayudante y mano derecha del ministro. Muy pocos quizá, pero no hacia falta más, ante ellos Rei y Shiroi se juraron amor eterno y el monje les bendijo de todo corazón. –"Damas y Caballeros, les presento a Shiroi y Rei Kaneda"

--------------------

Soujiro y Kenshin se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamientos del Aoiya. Soujiro había insistido mucho en practicar con Kenshin y él no había podido negarse. La verdad es que esa mañana todos estaban de muy buen humor en contra de lo que cabía esperarse. Misao no hacia más que hablar de lo buena pareja que hacían Aoshi-sama y Kagero y no podía esperar a que volvieran de la boda para preguntarles cómo se habían conocido y cómo habían terminado así. El pobre Hiroki casi se muere de la impresión cuando le dijeron que la chica que había pasado la noche en la habitación del okashira era ni más ni menos que quien él había conocido como capitán Saitou. Kaoru, por su parte, también estaba de maravilloso humor, se alegraba de que Aoshi fuera feliz, más aún si era con su propia hermana, y sobre todo estaba contenta porque a Misao no parecía afectarle en absoluto, como si todos estos años suspirando de amor por su Aoshi-sama no hubieran existido. Conociendo a Misao, mejor no preguntar y aceptar las cosas tal y como estaban. Además, estaba segura de que se traía algo entre manos, y el hecho de que Soujiro hubiera dejado de lado esa estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja que solía tener siempre, era de lo más sospechoso.

Kenshin también parecía contento esa mañana. Y ahora la miraba de una forma rara. Cuando despertó esa mañana, se había encontrado con los ojos de Kenshin mirándola detenidamente, echado a su lado en el futón que compartían. había algo raro en él. No sólo la había estado observando dormir desde Kami sabía cuando, sino que sus ojos tenían unos reflejos dorados que no había visto antes. Bueno, si los había visto, cuando Kenshin se enfadaba mucho, cuando peleaba, a veces aparecían esos flecos dorados, era su parte de hitokiri, Battousai tomando el control, pero nunca había visto esos toques dorados cuando, aparentemente, estaba calmado y despreocupado. Y lo más extraño es que habían seguido ahí durante toda la mañana. Los demás por supuesto, no habían notado nada extraño en él, y cuando le preguntó si estaba bien, si pasaba algo, él se había limitado a sonreírle. 

Finta a la izquierda, bloqueo, giro, bloqueo. La verdad es que se alegraba de estar entrenando con Soujiro, hacia tiempo que no entrenaba con un contrincante real y tan bueno. Aunque últimamente su vida se había vuelto muy tranquila, no podía evitar pensar que en cualquier momento, alguien de su pasado aparecería y se llevaría a Kaoru de su lado. Los dos rurouni siguieron con su danza de acero mientras Misao y Kaoru conversaban en el patio, a la vista.

-"¿Crees que ellos dos realmente...?"- Pese a su enfrentamiento, tanto Soujiro como Kenshin, no pudieron evitar prestar atención a la conversación de las dos amigas.

-"Pues claro que no, Aoshi-sama es un caballero, no le tocaría un pelo sin estar antes casados, aunque..."

-"aunque.... ¿qué es lo que sabes Misao-chan?"

-"Bueno....es que anoche los vi. Estaban besándose de una forma capaz de derretir las nieves del monte Fuji y Aoshi-sama le dijo algo sobre quitarle él mismo la ropa" – a sus espaldas, Kenshin tropezó y Soujiro dejó clavada la espada en el tatami

-"¿Estáis bien?" –dijo Kaoru alzando la voz para que la escucharan desde la sala

-"Hai Kaoru-dono, ha entrado una abeja y nos ha despistado un poco" –respondió Kenshin en el mismo tono para que no sospechase que las estaban escuchando

-"Oh, vale, tened cuidado"- dijo Kaoru olvidándolos y volviendo a su conversación  –"Habrás oído mal Misao-chan. Esta mañana tenían la yukata puesta. No deberíamos pensar tan mal de ellos"

-"Podrían haberlo hecho con la ropa puesta"

-"¡¿Se puede hacer con la ropa puesta?!"

-"Pues claro que sí, no hace falta desnudarse"

-"Pues es un alivio, porque yo me moriría de vergüenza si alguien me tuviera que ver desnuda. Hey ¿cómo es que sabes algo así Misao-chan?"

-"Okina  me lo explicó una vez, pero la verdad es que no le entendí muy bien, y me dio vergüenza preguntarle a alguien más"

-"¿Y qué te dijo?"

-"Pues que el hombre es como una espada y la mujer su vaina" – en la sala, tanto Soujiro como Kenshin asintieron sin dejar de luchar, era un buen símil –" cuando llega el momento, el hombre desenfunda la katana y la clava en la mujer, por eso duele y se sangra"- Misao cruzó los brazos muy orgullosa de sus conocimientos ante una aterrada Kaoru

-" Kami la noche de bodas es peor de lo que creía"

 –"y además, en algún momento, te escupe un liquido, pero no me dijo dónde ni de qué clase" 

-"ORORORORORO" – era demasiado, con todo lo que le había costado tomar la decisión, ahora con el panorama que Misao le estaba describiendo a Kaoru no le permitiría nunca acercarse a ella como hombre. Soujiro por su parte, había caído al suelo de golpe, ahora entendía por qué Misao le había cacheado anoche después de que la besara. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando ese viejo loco de Okina para decirle semejante cosas a su ángel? ¡Cuando lo pillara, se iba a enterar de lo que significaba enfadar a la mano derecha de Shishio!

-"Un momento, ya lo tengo." – Misao se había levantado de un salto loca de alegría –"Las sábanas de Aoshi-sama estaban limpias. No había sangre, así que no pudieron hacer nada."

-"Si tú lo dices Misao-chan. De todas formas esa historia de la espada no me parece muy clara."

-"Ya, a mí tampoco me convence. Será mejor preguntarle a alguien que sepa, ¿qué tal Himura?, estuvo casado antes ¿no?"

-"ORO" – se oyó de nuevo en la sala 

-"Mou, Misao-chan ¿estás loca? Jamás podría preguntarle algo así"

-"Era para ver la cara que ponías."- rió Misao ante la cara de vergüenza de su amiga

-"Podemos preguntarle a Kagero, después de todo es mi hermana mayor, le corresponde explicarme esas cosas"

-"Sí, y tanto si lo ha hecho como si no con Aoshi-sama, por el tipo de amigas que tiene, tiene que estar muy enterada del asunto"

Las dos amigas se echaron a reír mientras dos hombres en la sala de entrenamientos, rezaban silenciosamente porque Kagero regresara pronto y tuviera una larga charla con ellas, mientras continuaban su entrenamiento.

--------------------

Después de la ceremonia, se llevó a cabo una recepción en la enorme residencia de Kaneda-sama. Okita había ido directo a los pastelillos para acallar las protestas de su estómago, y había rechazado gentilmente las copas de sake y vino para pedir un té y aliviar un poco su resaca. Kagero se lo había llevado a la cocina de la casa para prepararle un remedio contra la resaca y volverlo a convertir en una persona civilizada. Fue en ese momento que Haruma-sama se acercó a Aoshi

-"Debo felicitarle por su nuevo cargo Haruma-sama"

-"No tiene mérito, era cuestión de tiempo que el ministro se percatase de la ineptitud de Honda, él sólo se lo buscó con el asunto de Yamata. Y por lo que tengo entendido, esa niña sigue viva gracias a usted, Shinomori"

-"Le han informado mal, todo el mérito fue del capitán Saitou"

-"Ah si, me han llegado excelentes informes de él, me gustaría conocerle personalmente " – Aoshi sonrió, si Haruma supiera lo cerca que estaba el capitán en ese momento –" pero él no me interesa en estos momentos. ¿Ha pensado en mi proposición Shinomori? Las cosas empeoran día tras día en Hokkaido. Ya sabes que la mayoría de los habitantes de esa zona son antiguos samuráis que se instalaron allí con sus familias huyendo de la guerra, han aceptado el nuevo gobierno y no ha habido problemas hasta ahora. Al parecer, los dirigentes de la banda de Osaka que atentaron con Yamata han huido hacia aquella zona y la tienen bajo control. Ayer llegó el último informe, el gobernador ha aparecido asesinado hace dos días, necesito a alguien capaz de controlar de nuevo las cosas. Como le dije la semana pasada, un político no es capaz de tratar con semejante gente. Sólo conocen la ley de la espada"

-"¿Ha pensado en Fujita?"

-"¿Saitou Hajime? No. Fue parte del Shinsengumi, podría tener dudas si se enfrenta a samuráis y no puedo correr el riesgo de que cambie de bando. Además está casado y no quiero ponerlo en peligro, no quiero tener las lágrimas de una viuda sobre mi conciencia si puedo evitarlo."

-"Por eso me eligió a mí"- no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, -"porque yo no estoy casado"

-"Después de Saitou es la mejor espada de que pudo disponer, es usted joven Shinomori, y tal como le dije, si es capaz de controlar la zona, se quedará con ella, será el nuevo gobernador." – relajó un poco el tono –" Hokkaido es duro para una mujer, pero ser la esposa del gobernador es un buen puesto"

-"Me encargaré de ello, Haruma-sama no tiene que preocuparse, saldré en un par de días, tengo que dejar zanjados varios asuntos aquí"

-"Por supuesto, daré orden de que le esperen, gobernador Shinomori"

-"He dicho que aceptaré la misión, no el puesto. Antes, tengo que saber cómo es Hokkaido en primavera"

--------------------

Vale, vale, ya se que es corto, pero es un capítulo de transición. Se me han ocurrido un par de escenas, (es increíble lo que inspira un día de trabajo) así que ya las veréis en el próximo capitulo


	15. Cambios

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, que creo que no lo había dicho antes.

15. Cambios

Tokio canturreaba alegremente mientras preparaba la cena. En cuanto regresó de Kyoto, tanto Okita como Kagero le habían contado todo acerca de la boda de Rei, y aunque no aprobaba que su hija mantuviera amistad con ese tipo de mujeres, debia admitir que Rei era una buena mujer que merecía ser feliz. Pero lo que realmente la tenía tan contenta era que Kagero se había vuelto a encontrar con su ninja y tenían planes para el futuro. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que esa niña salvaje que conoció hacia 10 años terminaría siendo la esposa de un gobernador se hubiera echado a reír, ahora en cambio estaba llena de orgullo. Su hija sería una dama, como siempre había soñado. Su hija. Había llegado a creer que realmente lo era, suya y de Hajime, y sabia que el sentimiento era recíproco aunque nunca los llamara madre o padre. Hubo un tiempo en que se hubiera muerto de celos si Kagero hubiera llamado padre a Hajime, cuando creía que realmente era su hija, una hija que ella nunca podría darle. Después cuando se enteró de la verdad, ya no le importó, y ahora realmente deseaba que la llamara madre. Quizá los hijos de Kagero me llamasen abuela después de todo. Y sonrió pensando en qué aspecto tendrían sus nietos, nunca había visto a ese tal Shinomori Aoshi. Seguro que su marido jugaría con ellos y les consentiría, aunque por supuesto arrugaría el ceño y lo negaría, Hajime nunca cambiaría.

-"Supongo que estás tan contenta porque Kagero se reencontró con ese ahou de Shinomori"

-"Si ella es feliz con él, no veo porque no debería ser estarlo Hajime"

-"Entonces también te parecerá bien que hayan pasado la noche juntos"

-"La educamos bien, no habrá hecho nada inadecuado, confío en ella"

-"Si hubieses visto como la miraba no estarías tan segura"

-"¿Por qué odias tanto a ese chico? Según Okita, va a ser gobernador de Hokkaido, le dará una buena posición y cuidará de ella, será un buen marido"

-"No me gustan los ninjas. No tienen honor"

-"Por lo que tengo entendido todo este asunto empezó por una cuestión de honor."

-"No voy a permitir que un estúpido ninja manche mi honor"

-"¿Tu honor?¿qué tiene que ver tu honor con que Kagero sea feliz"

-"Pareces olvidar que algunas mujeres se quedan embarazadas después de pasar la noche con un hombre. Que tú no puedas tener hijos no significa que ella tampoco pueda" – se arrepintió de sus palabras mientras las pronunciaba pero no rectificó. Saitou Hajime nunca pedía perdón por nada. Ella le miró con odio, era un golpe bajo, y sintió como la antigua herida se abría de nuevo

-"Y tú pareces olvidar que algunas personas se casan por amor, no por arreglar un estúpido error de cálculo. Fuiste tú quién me propuso matrimonio sabiendo que nunca te daría hijos. Yo solo acepté y jamás te reclamé ni te exigí nada." 

Hajime la vio secarse las manos y salir de la cocina, con la frente bien alta y una mirada de desprecio. Tenía que reconocer que había sido un golpe bajo, nunca le había importado no tener hijos, sólo la quería a ella y esta vez había ido demasiado lejos. Repasó rápidamente su vida en estos años de matrimonio. Lo había hecho todo mal desde el principio, una mujer desea casarse con promesas de amor y él simplemente le había hecho elegir entre casarse con él y un destino incierto en las calles. Su mundo estaba hecho pedazos y ella estaba sola, presa fácil del bando vencedor. Se maldijo a sí mismo, ni siquiera se lo había propuesto bien, recordó sus palabras _"la niña necesita una madre y Okita alguien que pueda cuidarlo_", no había pedido una esposa, sino una niñera y una enfermera, debió de estar realmente desesperada para aceptar su trato. ¿Eso era su matrimonio?, ¿un trato, un acuerdo? Recordó que ni siquiera la había tocado en su noche de bodas ¿podría haberla insultado más? ¡Le había dado ha entender que no le interesaba como mujer! Pero no era así, Kami sabía que no era así, que se había enamorado de ella desde el primer instante en que la vio, que la única vez en su vida que sintió miedo fue al pensar que ella no aceptaría, que no querría casarse con él. Que se moría por estrecharla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya pero quería que ella se entregase por propia voluntad, no por que él así lo ordenara. Por eso la había esperado. 

Ella tenía que saber lo mucho que la quería, ¿acaso no habían hecho el amor, casi cada día, desde aquella primera vez?¿Acaso no se daba cuenta por cómo la abrazaba, cómo la necesitaba, cómo su cuerpo la reclamaba cada noche?  Pero él mismo sabía que no era suficiente. Algunas cosas no basta con saberlas, hay que oírlas y él nunca le había dicho nada de todo esto. ¿A quién quería engañar?, todo el mundo sabía que era su mujer, si hubieran querido hacerle daño a través de ella lo hubieran hecho sin importarles si la quería o no. Era su esposa, con eso bastaba. Era una excusa ridícula y torpe, la verdad era que tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de ella, de que después de todos estos años su matrimonio no hubiera sido nada más que un trato para ella. Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Ella estaba allí llorando, pero se secó las lágrimas con la mano al oírle entrar, después de todo la habían educado para ser la orgullosa hija de un samuráis, no le iba a dar la satisfacción de verla llorar. El se acercó por detrás y la abrazó, pese a que ella se resistió a su toque, consiguió cruzar sus manos en su estómago, sus dedos sobre la cicatriz oculta bajo la ropa. La mantuvo así hasta que dejó de revolverse en sus brazos y le dijo lo único que no le había dicho en 10 años –"Lo siento gatita. Te quiero"

-----------------------

Aoshi bajó del tren y buscó con la mirada al jefe de policía local, que según Haruma-sama le estaría esperando a su llegada. A su espalda, podía oír cómo Hiroki, tropezaba con las bolsas de equipaje que Misao le había hecho traer. No había sido fácil convencer a Misao de que tomara su lugar como okashira, pero había tomado una decisión y ya era hora de que ella ocupara el lugar que le correspondía. Ella había llorado, gritado y pataleado, todo sin ningún efecto sobre él por supuesto, y al final había aceptado su nuevo puesto ante el clan ninja. Le había dejado marchar, eso sí, dejándola bajo la tutela de Hannia y con la promesa de que si se presentaba algún problema acudiría a su llamada. Lo que no había sido tan fácil era conseguir que Hiroki se quedara en Kyoto. No habían hablado ni una palabra del asunto pero cuando se fue del Aoiya, el muchacho estaba esperándolo en la puerta dispuesto a acompañarlo quisiera o no. Le había dicho muy seriamente, que había jurado a su padre, antes de morir, que estaría siempre a su lado, pasara lo que pasara y, aunque hubiera renunciado al cargo de okashira, su juramento seguía en pie y le acompañaría a Hokkaido o al fin del mundo. Así que con un suspiro y su inmutable máscara de insensibilidad, había partido hace dos días con un inesperado asistente de por vida. 

Una figura bajita vestida de uniforme, se separó de la multitud y se dirigió hacia ellos con voz chillona. –"¿Shinomori-sama? Soy Honjoite, jefe de policía de Hokkaido. Bienvenido" – si todos los policías eran así, pensó Hiroki, el trabajo de Aoshi-sama, como lo llamaba ahora, sería largo y difícil.

Las oficinas estaban en un estado lamentable de abandono, y los pocos policías de servicio tenían más aspecto de delincuentes que de agentes de la ley. Ya no tenía dudas de que, con familias descendientes de samuráis como era la población de la zona, ingresar en ese tipo de policía sería sin duda un deshonor. Había que empezar por algo y cuanto antes mejor. Haruma-sama le había asegurado fondos ilimitados y qué mejor que emplearlos en un poco de reconstrucción. 

–"Quiero estas oficinas limpias y relucientes, y albañiles arreglando las zonas del muro dañadas."- su voz fría y carente de emoción, aterrorizó a Honjoite- "Mañana"- algo en su tono de voz le hizo pensar que mejor obedecer que arriesgarse con las consecuencias. –"También quiero una lista con todos los miembros de la policía, y sus funciones. No he visto ni una sola patrulla en las calles, me encargaré de asignar los nuevos cometidos y horarios a cada uno. Esto es una representación de la ley y el orden y así ha de ser.¿Hiroki?"

-"¿Si Aoshi-sama?"

-"Tú te encargarás del entrenamiento, los hombres han de cumplir un horario. Si no están patrullando las calles, al menos deberían entrenar" – el muchacho asintió

-"¿Para cuando quiere la lista Shinomori-sama?"- tartamudeó Honjoite

-"Para ayer" – salió disparado a cumplir sus órdenes, estaba asustado pero también complacido. Si alguien podía poner solución a la amenaza sobre Hokkaido, era sin duda Shinomori-sama.

-----------------------

Kaoru y Yahiko entrenaban en el dojo. Después de sus pequeñas vacaciones en Kyoto, Kaoru había vuelto con renovadas energías a casa, y se había encontrado con que su alumno no había practicado ni un solo día que se quedó en Tokyo con Sanosuke. Así que con un diabólica sonrisa en su cara, se propuso martirizarle por su falta en su entrenamiento. No sólo le había hecho dar una vuelta completa a la ciudad corriendo antes de permitirle desayunar, sino que le había hecho mantener la pose de defensa del Kamiya Kasshin durante una hora, y cuando el pobre chico ya ni siquiera sentía calambres en todos sus músculos, le había propuesto una pelea con bokken. Al oír la última orden, Yahiko se alegró y olvidó todos sus dolores, ahora iba a ver esa busu quién era él. Se iba a vengar por cada uno de los espasmos musculares que le había provocado. 

Kenshin, lavando la ropa, notó la inminente batalla en el aire, por lo que dejó el lavado para ir a buscar la caja de primeros auxilios que Megumi había dejado en la casa, harta de que le llamaran todos los días para vendar o curar alguna torcedura. Y no se equivocó. Cuando entró en el dojo con la caja entre las manos, Kaoru estaba en el suelo gritándole a Yahiko, quién en cuanto vio la cara de advertencia en la cara de Kenshin desapareció rápidamente dejándolos solos. Se arrodilló delante de ella y comenzó a revisarle el pie desnudo. Kaoru gimió de dolor en cuanto lo tocó. –"Gomen Kaoru-dono, pero parece que tiene una torcedura de tobillo". Con todas las heridas que había recibido a lo largo de su vida, sabía tanto o más que un médico sobre cómo tratarlas, así que se decidió a darle un masaje para aliviarla antes de vendarle el tobillo y el pie para inmovilizárselo. Kaoru dio un respingo al notar de nuevo las manos de Kenshin, pero no de dolor –"Mou, Kenshin tienes las manos frías"- él sonrió y se llevó las manos a la boca para calentarlas con su aliento y después frotarlas, cuando sus manos estuvieran listas regresó al pie de Kaoru para comenzar con el masaje. Estuvo masajeando suavemente su pie por unos minutos cuando, de improviso, sus manos poco a poco fueron subiendo por su tobillo y mas que masajear, acariciaban suavemente su pierna. Kaoru volvió a dar un respingo, pero esta vez de sorpresa y al mirar en los ojos de Kenshin fijos en ella, vio que habían vuelto a cambiar. Ya se había acostumbrado a sus nuevos ojos violetas con toques dorados, ¡pero esta vez sus ojos eran dorados con toques violeta! Tragó saliva rápidamente, su dolor de tobillo totalmente olvidado. Las manos de Kenshin seguían subiendo por su pierna, por su piel al principio acariciando con las yemas de los dedos su pantorrilla, volviendo una y otra vez a recorrer su pierna desde el tobillo a la rodilla, sintiendo la suave piel de Kaoru bajo sus dedos, siguió subiendo por su pierna y por la ropa después cuando ésta ya no daba más de sí. Kaoru gimió de frustración cuando dejó de sentir sus manos directamente sobre la piel, provocando que la sonrisa de Kenshin se volviera aún más perversa. Sus manos ya estaban en su cintura, Kenshin debería cambiar de posición si quería seguir recorriendo su cuerpo. Echó el cuerpo hacia delante, haciéndola quedar casi tumbada apoyada en los codos, con sus propias manos a escasos centímetros de las de ella a cada lado de su cuerpo, bajó él. Kaoru volvió a gemir al sentir el cuerpo de Kenshin rozándose contra el suyo, sus labios peligrosamente cerca y esos ojos dorados tan hambrientos de ella – "Hey Jou-chan que le hiciste esta vez al chico para que saliera tan rápido"- Sanosuke entró en el dojo para encontrar a Kenshin vendando el tobillo hinchado de Kaoru, y a ella apoyada sobre los codos, pestañeando rápidamente, preguntándose si había sufrido una alucinación o si realmente Kenshin había estado a punto de besarla.

-----------------------

Había dejado a Hiroki durmiendo en el hotel y había aprovechado para salir solo a inspeccionar la ciudad. Todavía era un desconocido para los habitantes de la ciudad y podría pasar inadvertido. La población había huido antes o durante la guerra y se había establecido en la zona sin tomar partido. Habían optado por el deshonor antes de perder a sus familias y ahora tenían que vivir con ello. La yakuza de Osaka se habría aprovechado de este sentimiento para someterlos y aterrorizarlos, la población se sentía insegura, y con esa policía no podía reprochárselo y no habían tenido más remedio que obedecer. Según los informes que tenía la mayoría de los miembros de la yakuza eran simples matones, tan rápidos en usar la fuerza contra alguien más débil como para echar a correr si alguien les plantaba cara de verdad. Las cosas no hubieran llegado nunca a estos extremos con alguien con dos dedos de frente al mando, y desgraciadamente, ninguno de los políticos que se había hecho cargo de Hokkaido los había tenido. Con un poco de organización, lo conseguiría. Sus pasos y sus pensamientos lo habían conducido a una de las zonas más tranquilas de la ciudad, al final de una larga avenida poco habitada. A pesar del estado de abandono no pudo evitar fijarse en los muros semiderruidos de una finca, parecían de buena calidad, la curiosidad pudo con él y los saltó.

Se trataba de una finca rodeada de lo que sin duda en otro tiempo fueron unos cuidados jardines que ahora asemejaban más a una selva que le cerraba el paso. Optó por subir y avanzar saltando de rama en rama por los árboles hasta salir de los jardines. Frente a él se extendía una pequeña laguna, helada por las bajas temperaturas del invierno y junto a ella una casa. Estaba cubierta de maleza como todo en aquel lugar, pero la estructura parecía intacta. Aoshi se acercó y localizó la puerta. Sin duda había sido saqueada hacia mucho tiempo, apenas quedaban muebles y los que quedaban estaban mutilados y en el suelo. Pudo comprobar que la casa tenía dos plantas, la planta baja con un gran salón, una enorme cocina y habitaciones más pequeñas, en la planta de arriba, tres amplias habitaciones más, dormitorios sin duda. Entró en lo que dedujo era la habitación principal y comprobó que tenía un inmenso balcón con vistas a la laguna. También pudo observar que a un lado de la casa, que le maleza no le había permitido descubrir antes, había lo que parecía un dojo junto a unas caballerizas en ruinas. Cerró los ojos e intentó imaginar qué aspecto tendría la casa en primavera. 

Silenciosamente regresó a la avenida y entró en la primera taberna que encontró. No debía dejarse llevar por sus planes de futuro, porque si no completaba esta misión con éxito no tendría ninguno. Las conversaciones cesaron en cuanto puso un pie en el local. En silencio, pidió su bebida y se sentó en un rincón solitario y oscuro. Poco a poco, los murmullos volvieron a crecer, cuando le catalogaron de viajero inofensivo. Aoshi aguzó el oído pero sólo pudo captar conversaciones triviales sobre cosechas, juegos de dados y mujeres, lo normal en un lugar así. Estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien más entró en el local, esta vez el silencio que provocó no era de sospecha sino de temor. Aoshi pegó el cuerpo a la pared, quedando su rostro oculto entre las sombras. Había reconocido a uno de los hombres a primera vista y no estaba seguro de que él lo recordara. El odio crecía dentro de él a cada segundo, pero lo aplacó. Era uno de los hombres que habían intentado secuestrar a la pequeña Ruki. ¡Ese hombre había estado a punto de matar a Kagero!

El hombre, que parecía estar al mando del grupo, lanzó una mirada de superioridad, se acercó a la barra y dio un manotazo en ella. Al instante, una botella de sake apareció y se la llevó a los labios para darle un buen trago. Mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano, miró por primera vez al aterrorizado posadero.

-"El amo Owaki dice que le debes dinero" – el pobre hombre palideció y comenzó a temblar descontroladamente

-"Pero...pero...debe... debe haber un error" –tartamudeó

-"¿Estás llamando mentiroso al amo Owaki?" – el típico comportamiento de un matón, pensó Aoshi, habían venido buscando bronca y dijera lo que dijera el posadero le iban a destrozar su taberna

-"No, por supuesto que no, pero no tengo más dinero. Os lo di todo la última vez"

-"Entonces, tal vez tus amigos te puedan ayudar a saldar tu deuda" – hizo una seña, y los otros hombres se acercaron a una de las mesas. Hicieron levantarse a sus ocupantes, y les registraron, quedándose con lo poco de valor que llevaban – "esto no sirve ni para cubrir las molestias de venir a buscarte" – dijo señalando a las pocas monedas –" pero tienes una hija ¿verdad?, déjanosla esta noche y olvidaremos tu deuda...por un tiempo" – sus compinches rieron. Aoshi, aún oculto en las sombras, observó a los lugareños. Todos tenían la cabeza gacha y algunos incluso cerraron los ojos, sufriendo la humillación en silencio. 

Uno de los hombres se había escabullido por la puerta que daba a la casa y ahora arrastraba tras de sí a una chica, de no más de 14 años, vestida con una yukata. Se parecía a Misao, pero ella nunca había tenido esa expresión de pánico en su rostro. Volvió a mirar por si los gritos de la muchacha habían provocado alguna reacción entre sus vecinos, pero no era así. Tenían miedo, y ahora esa muchacha iba a cargar con las consecuencias de su cobardía. Estaban desarmados al contrario que los matones, pero Aoshi sabía que si todos atacaban a la vez, podrían haberlos sometido sin sufrir demasiados daños. Pero para eso se necesitaba valor, y ninguno de ellos lo tenía, ¿o no? Justo en la mesa contigua a la suya, más cerca de la barra, un hombre joven tenía los puños cerrados, los nudillos casi blancos. Cuando la chica y su raptor pasaron por su lado, se levantó y la agarró del brazo. El súbito tirón pilló desprevenido al matón, que sólo contaba con la fuerza de la chica, y la dejó escapar.

Ahora la chica se escondía detrás del joven, mientras que el resto de los matones les rodeaban. Cerró los ojos un momento, había firmado su propia sentencia de muerte, lo sabía. Sintió los brazos de la chica en su cintura. Dicen que es bonito morir por una mujer pensó.

-"Apártate chico"- le advirtió el cabecilla, él negó con la cabeza – "sólo queremos divertirnos un poco con ella, no tiene nada que ver contigo" – volvió a negar –"¿tantas ganas tienes de morir?¿héroe?"- una cascada de risas surgió en la sala

-"Prefiero morir ahora de pie que seguir viviendo de rodillas" – su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero su voz sonó firme. 

-"Como quieras, te cortaremos las piernas entonces para que no puedas seguir arrodillado" – una espada centelleó en el aire, el chico cerró los ojos esperando el impacto contra sus piernas pero sólo escuchó un ruido metálico.

Aoshi había salido de las sombras y, desenvainando uno de sus kodachis, había bloqueado el golpe. –" Al suelo"- ordenó con voz fría y monótona. Los dos jóvenes obedecieron de inmediato. Dio un salto desenvainando el otro kodachi y con ambas espadas perpendiculares a su cuerpo, giró utilizando su Kaiten Kenbu, pero en vez de alcanzar tres veces al mismo adversario, acuchilló una sola vez a tres de los matones. –"Yo... te conozco...."- en la mente del cabecilla había aparecido el recuerdo del demonio alto con abrigo gris que tenía de nuevo delante. Aoshi giró uno de los kodachis hasta dejarlo apoyado en la garganta del hombre. 

–"Dile a tu amo que tiene dos días para volver a Osaka"

-"¿Dos días?"

-"Ni un minuto más" – deslizó el filo por su garganta, dejando un hilo de sangre –"puedes llevarte a tus perros" – el hombre tragó saliva, hizo una seña a sus compañeros y llevándose a los caídos salieron apresuradamente del lugar. Cuando dejó de escuchar sus pasos en la calle, Aoshi guardó sus armas y se acercó a la pareja

-"¿Estáis bien?" – los dos asintieron, le miraban como si fuera una aparición – "¿Cómo te llamas chico?"

-"Eiki, señor, ¿quién es usted?"

- "Shinomori Aoshi, enviado del gobierno para pacificar la zona" – un murmullo de incredulidad creció en el local – "preséntate mañana a primera hora en la comisaría" – se volvió para irse sin esperar una respuesta del muchacho. Cuando estaba en la puerta el muchacho volvió a preguntar

-"¿Por qué dos días, Shinomori-sama?"

-"Porque eso es lo que tardaré en encontrarle"- dijo sin girarse –" y matarle".

-----------------------

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. La última escena casi parece una película del oeste ¿verdad?

He hecho un one-shot de Aoshi-Misao, "El mejor regalo para Misao" como penitencia por haber roto la parejita en este fic. Le he puesto rating R a ver qué os parece.

Gracias a todos los lectores, y muchas más a los que escriben reviews.


	16. Sinceridad

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, que creo que alguien todavía no lo sabe.

Primero una aclaración, le he echado una ojeada al mapa y Hokkaido es una isla, al norte. Así que la ciudad no se llama Hokkaido sino toda la zona. La ciudad es Sapporo que está por el centro de la isla. Gomen por no aclararlo antes.

16. Sinceridad

Aoshi se frotó las sienes intentando alejar el dolor de cabeza. No creía que su trabajo podría llegar a ser tan inaguantable. Después de todo él mismo se había encargado de volver a organizar a los Onniwabanshu para que volvieran a ser un clan importante y poder sobrevivir en la nueva era. Tenía experiencia en planificar rondas de guardia, entrenamientos, cadena de mando, suministros y demás pero había una sutil diferencia. Una pequeñísima diferencia que le provocaba un tremendo dolor de cabeza. El papeleo.¿A quién se le había ocurrido que tenía que dar las órdenes por triplicado rellenando formularios?  Y sobre todo ¿por qué tenía que leer esos odiosos informes de patrulla escritos en esa letra tan terrible? Era infinitamente más útil que le diesen el reporte personalmente, así si tenía alguna pregunta la podría hacer directamente y no tener que volver a rellenar otro terrible formulario para convocar a un agente que ya habría olvidado los detalles de algo que pasó ¡hace 10 días! Dio un suspiro de resignación, si quería ese puesto de gobernador tendría que acostumbrarse a ese tipo de cosas y por ahora esos informes era lo único que tenía para averiguar quién fue el asesino del antiguo gobernador. Como si tuviese alguna duda de que fue ese Owaki o alguno de su banda. Pero ahora estaba del lado de  la ley y la justicia, no podía ir directamente y atravesarle con sus kodachis, necesitaba pruebas. ¿Cómo diablos lo conseguía Saitou?. Unos golpes en la puerta, despejaron su aletargada mente -"Disculpe Shinomori-sama, pero tenemos un problema" – contento de cambiar de tarea, Aoshi siguió a Honjoite hasta el patio, donde Hiroki había comenzado con la típica sesión de prácticas de los Onniwabanshu, pero con bokkens.

Junto a la puerta de salida, un numeroso grupo de muchachos de varias edades, aguardaban pacientemente. Aoshi distinguió al chico de la noche anterior ante ellos, Eiki. Al verle llegar, se acercó.

-"Shinomori-sama, estos chicos han aparecido esta mañana para alistarse"

-"El mismo me dijo anoche que viniera, Honjoite. Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces"

-"¿Y los demás?"- como siempre la voz calmada de Aoshi los hizo callar

-"Cuando les conté lo que había hecho la otra noche quisieron venir conmigo, para ayudar" – Aoshi asintió

-"¿Tenéis algún tipo de entrenamiento de combate?"

-"La mayoría de nuestros padres eran samuráis, sabemos algo del camino de la espada, aunque algunos no hayan querido enseñárnoslo"- había tristeza en la voz de Eiki, incluso un poco de vergüenza

-"Bien, ¿cuál es el problema entonces? Dales un informe a los que cumplan con la edad mínima y que se pongan a entrenar con los demás."

-"Es que ese no es el problema Shinomori-sama" – Honjoite miró hacia el grupo y uno de los chicos se acercó, pese a las ropas masculinas que llevaba, Aoshi la reconoció enseguida, era la hija del dueño de la posada – "Esta chica dice que también quiere alistarse"

-"Yo tampoco quiero vivir de rodillas, Shinomori-sama. Y no quiero volver a poner a nadie en peligro por ser demasiado débil" – la chica estaba muy nerviosa y le fallaba la voz, pero su resolución era firme y su mirada implorante

-"Las mujeres no pueden alistarse" – Honjoite había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho firme en su negativa

-"Pues yo conozco una que es capitán" – Hiroki se había apartado de sus alumnos, curioso por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación

-"Las mujeres son demasiado delicadas. No tienen fuerza ni habilidad para la lucha"

-"Conozco a muchas mujeres que no tendrían ningún problema para ganarte con los ojos cerrados" – dijo pensando en Misao y en las otras mujeres del clan –"y el capitán estuvo a punto de vencer incluso a Aoshi-sama"- antes de que Honjoite pudiera replicarle Aoshi intervino

-"Si tu padre está de acuerdo, por mí no hay ningún problema, que firme una autorización"- la chica sonrió por primera vez, tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, pensó Hiroki

-"Por las tardes tengo a los alumnos de menor nivel, podrías empezar a entrenar hoy mismo, si quieres" – la chica le volvió a sonreír mientras asentía y Hiroki empezó a sentirse algo nervioso.

-"Si no hay nada más, tengo una montaña de papeles esperándome" – dijo Aoshi antes de regresar al despacho, dejándolos en el patio

-"No me creo que exista una mujer con rango de capitán, te lo has inventado Hiroki" – Honjoite era un machista convencido

-"Se trata de Saitou Kagero, hija de Saitou Hajime, tercer capitán del Shinsengumi, no se si habrás oído hablar de él" – la cara de Honjoite perdió un poco de su color  –"supongo que algún día la conocerás si salimos de ésta, porque es la prometida de Aoshi-sama"- dijo con una amplia sonrisa de triunfo. Ahora si que Honjoite se descompuso. La chica no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la cara tan cómica de éste y Hiroki pensó que nunca había visto nada más hermoso.

----------------------

Debido a su tobillo torcido, Kaoru no pudo impartir su habitual clase de kendo, por lo que Yahiko la sustituyó de muy buen grado. Ahora estaba sentada en el porche, bebiendo su té un poco malhumorada. Maldito Yahiko, no solo me insulta y me ataca los nervios sino que además me vuelve una inválida, en cuanto pueda andar de nuevo me las va a pagar. Dio un gran trago al té para reafirmar su resolución, pero olvidó que estaba muy caliente aún y se quemó. Llevó los dedos a sus labios con un gesto de dolor. Lo que me faltaba pensó.

Desde el patio, lavando la ropa, Kenshin la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Cómo deseaba que fueran sus dedos los que tocaran esos labios adoloridos. Suspiró. Había estado tan cerca, un poco más de tiempo y...y ¿y si ella no hubiese querido? Le podría haber pegado una bofetada por atreverse a besarla y gritarle que era un hentai aprovechado. Si no hubiera sido por Sanosuke.  Un momento, si no hubiera sido por Sanosuke la habría besado. Ella quería que lo hiciera, sino se hubiera resistido un poco o al menos protestado cuando la estaba acariciando. Por el contrario, estaba muy relajada e incluso le estaba alentando a seguir. ¡Si no hubiera sido por Sanosuke ahora mismo no estaría haciendo la estúpida colada como un estúpido idiota sino que estaría sentado allí con ella entre sus brazos! Conforme iba llegando a esa conclusión, sus ojos se volvían cada vez más dorados y su ki se encendía un poco más. Y hablando del rey de Roma.....

-"Hey Kenshin, ¿todavía queda algo del desayuno?" – Kenshin lo miró fijamente, sus ojos dorados con algunos toques lavanda y su ki totalmente concentrado. Sanosuke sintió algo recorriendo su espina dorsal y tragó saliva al ver los ojos de Kenshin

–"Eso que sientes es mi ki" – dijo con voz ronca. Sanosuke asintió -"Ayer por la tarde, antes de entrar al dojo, también lo sentiste ¿verdad?" – Sanosuke volvió a asentir –"Si la próxima vez que sientas mi ki no te das media vuelta y desapareces, olvidaré que eres mi amigo"- esta vez asintió dos veces –"Bien, te he guardado un poco de tofu y sopa miso por su aparecías. Está en la cocina como siempre"- Sanosuke volvió a asentir, más despacio esta vez, totalmente sorprendido por la rapidez con que Kenshin había sonreído pacíficamente y sus ojos habían recuperado su mayoría violeta.

----------------------

A punto de anochecer ya, Aoshi bajó al patio para despejarse y estirar los músculos. Después de ojear una interminable montaña de informes había sacado una posible localización de la banda de Osaka, pero para estar más seguro había decidido probar suerte de nuevo esa noche y ver si podía seguir a uno de los matones de Owari hasta su escondite. Cerró los ojos e intentó meditar un poco. Últimamente sus hábitos de meditación habían estado un poco descontrolados, la verdad es que su vida entera había estado un poco descontrolada, pero pronto las aguas volverían a su cauce. Se concentró y trató de dejar la mente en blanco, preparándose para la tarea de la noche. Pero sintió una débil amenaza y abrió los ojos.

Frente a él, un hombre con un solo brazo le miraba fijamente. En la mano izquierda, su única mano, empuñaba una katana

-"Así que eres tú el que se atreve a poner a nuestros propios hijos en nuestra contra" – el filo de la espada temblaba peligrosamente cerca de su yugular, pero Aoshi no se inmuto. Mantuvo la postura de meditación y observó al hombre con ojos fríos sin pronunciar palabra. El desconocido no pudo mantener aquella mirada por mucho tiempo y presionó la hoja sobre el cuello de Aoshi. La gota de sangre que manó del ninja no rodó por su cuerpo, sino por la espada. Lentamente fue dejando un rastro carmesí por la afilada hoja hasta llegar a la empuñadura. El hombre soltó la espada como si la gota le hubiera quemado la piel. 

–"Estoy aquí para ocuparme de Owari y no necesito a niños para ello." – sacó un pañuelo de la camisa y limpió su cuello –"No soy ningún shogun que ha pedido a vuestros hijos como carne de cañón para su guerra particular. Esos tiempos ya pasaron. En la era Meiji cada cual puede elegir su camino sea quien sea su padre." – recogió la katana del suelo y se la tendió a su dueño ofreciéndole la empuñadura –" Hace tiempo decidisteis que vuestras familias eran más importantes que vuestro deber,  traicionando a vuestros señores. Por esos vinisteis aquí, para estar a salvo. Si seguís permitiendo que Owari se salga con la suya, estaréis traicionando a vuestras familias esta vez."- El desconocido miró fijamente la empuñadura de su espada, dudando. –"La era Meiji no es perfecta, y a la gente no le gustan los cambios. Algunos serán buenos, otros no tanto, pero si no lo intentamos nunca lo podremos saber. Se puede llevar una vida honorable, mientras no se traicione a uno mismo."

El hombre recogió la katana y la guardó. Tras un momento de duda, se inclinó ante Aoshi –"Que un ninja le tenga que dar lecciones de honor a un samurái es un cambio difícil de tragar, Shinomori-sama"

----------------------

Hajime arrugó la nariz al percibir los nauseabundos olores de aquel lugar  y encendió un cigarrillo. Desde luego era el típico lugar dónde cabría esperar encontrar a Chou pero no a Okita. Okita tenía más clase. Pero había sido el ahou de Chou el que lo empezó con aquella ridícula apuesta de dados. Habían estado apostando y jugando toda la noche y, aunque Chou había conseguido llegar arrastrándose a su casa a dormir la borrachera, Okita había seguido allí. Saitou conocía bien a Okita, tenía una de las mayores tolerancias al alcohol y que jamás había visto, fruto al parecer, de los medicamentos que tomó cuando estaba enfermo. Pero dos días en un bar era demasiado tiempo, incluso para Okita.

Había poca luz, pero estaba acostumbrado a rastrear a la gente y pronto lo localizó. Caminó con paso autoritario hacia el fondo del local, en una de las mesas en penumbra, Souji bebía a sorbos de un vaso, la mesa llena de botellas vacías de sake. Al menos había conseguido mantenerse sentado y no caer al suelo.

-"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Souji?"- Okita levantó a duras penas la cabeza y le miró con ojos vidriosos, tratando de enfocarlo y reconocer a quien le estaba hablando

-"Aaaahhh, mi buen amigo Hajime. Que ¿qué es lo que hago? Pues beber ¿no es evidente?" – Saitou dio la vuelta a una silla y se sentó a su lado

-" ¿Por qué estas bebiendo?"

-"Porque mi hora llegó hace 10 años, y he estado muerto en vida desde entonces. Sólo estoy intentado poner las cosas en su lugar"

-"Ese es el pensamiento de un cobarde Okita. Creí que tú no lo eras"- dio una calada al cigarrillo y echó el humo en la cara de Okita

-"Y ese es un comentario propio de alguien que no sabe de qué habla. TU jamás podrías entender lo que me está pasando por el simple motivo de que TU nunca sientes nada. Eres un maldito cerdo estirado e insensible que no se da cuenta de que lo tiene todo" – la mirada vidriosa de Okita pasó a ser de odio –"Tienes todo lo que yo más amo en esta vida y ¿qué haces? Despreciarla, humillarla, la usas como se usa a cualquier mujerzuela de un burdel, peor aún, porque ellas al menos reciben unas monedas a cambio" – ahora su voz sonó irónica –"En todo este tiempo YO he estado a su lado. He reído con ella, he llorado con ella, he pasado mis días con ella para ver como cada maldita noche volvía a tu lado para darte lo único que no me daba a mi." – el cuerpo de Saitou se tensó aún más –"Su amor. Ella te quiere de verdad, a pesar de todo lo que le has hecho te quiere de verdad. Kami las mujeres son realmente estúpidas"- dio otro sorbo 

-"¿Desde cuándo?" – estaba tratando por todos los medios de mantener la calma y no retorcerle el cuello allí mismo

-"¿Desde cuándo la quiero? Desde siempre supongo. Al principio estaba demasiado enfermo para hacerme ilusiones siquiera y después" – dio un nuevo sorbo –"después te me adelantaste" – su expresión era ahora de absoluta derrota. El silencio se hizo entre ellos. Mientras Okita trataba de volver a llenar de nuevo el vaso con sake, Saitou volvió a revivir aquellos días, cuando la mejoría de Okita le provocó una pequeña sensación de amenaza y de urgencia a la vez.

-"Yo la vi primero" – dijo Saitou en un susurro, era una frase tonta, infantil incluso, pero era la única explicación que era capaz de darle

-"No, Hajime, íbamos juntos esa noche. Tú sólo la rajaste primero"- el puño de Saitou golpeó la mandíbula de Okita dejándole sin sentido. Lo cargó en su hombro y salió de aquel antro camino a casa. Cualquier otro hombre habría muerto por decirle aquellas últimas palabras pero después de todo, Okita Souji era más que un hermano para él.

----------------------

Le he echado un vistazo a las opciones de ff y resulta que tenía bloqueado los reviews anónimos. Gomen **layla**, ya está arreglado. Y también he visto que alguien ha metido este fic en su lista de favoritos. GRACIAS seas quien seas mmm ¿será un error? Mejor no profundizar en el tema.

Este fic me está saliendo más largo de lo que esperaba de verdad, pero es que han empezado a aparecer personajes como champiñones y ahora me dan pena dejarlos a medias. Por ahora un adelanto, Aoshi y Kagero van a estar separados hasta primavera (por si alguien todavía no lo había deducido) y los demás van a estar mareando la perdiz hasta el GRAN FINAL, porque las únicas escenas que tenía claras eran la pelea en el dojo, la escena del burdel y el final, pero al ir rellenando la historia se hacia cada vez mas y mas grande y ahora no quiero terminarla, aunque aviso que el GRAN FINAL serán por lo menos un par de capítulos, y ahora que os he dejado con ganas de saber más os aguantáis y esperáis o me mandáis un review.


	17. El asalto

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki

17. El asalto

Estaba amaneciendo. Aoshi miró a su alrededor desde las sombras que lo encubrían. Asintió complacido. No podía verlos pero sabía que estaban allí, todos sus hombres rodeando el almacén de Owaki. Había sido fácil localizar su escondite. Tal como había planeado, no tuvo más que seguir a uno de los bravucones hasta allí y esperar. "_Dos días. Ni un minuto más"_. Esas habían sido sus palabras de advertencia. Habían hecho caso omiso de ellas, ahora iban a pagar. Hizo una seña a Honjoite que, a su lado, empezó a gritar, haciéndose un altavoz con las manos, para que sus palabras se oyeran por los dos pisos del almacén. 

–"En nombre de la policía de la ciudad de Sapporo, les ordeno que se rindan y no pongan resistencia. Están rodeados" – sus palabras causaron gran alboroto en el hasta ahora, inocente almacén. Pero instantes después, empezaron a oírse disparos de armas de fuego. Aoshi había contado con que los yakuza tendrían algo así. Era irónico cómo la misma gente que había intentado sabotear la conferencia para que _"los perros occidentales no contaminaran nuestra patria con sus diabólicos artefactos"_, no tuviera ahora ningún problema moral en emplear armas occidentales contra ellos.

 –"Mantened la posición. Estamos fuera del alcance de sus armas."- Honjoite asintió. A su lado Eiki lo miró implorante –"Podéis prender fuego al edificio, para hacerlos salir"- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica antes de desaparecer.

Subió como una sombra por el almacén contiguo hasta el tejado y observó la situación. Desde las ventanas de la planta baja, asomaban los fusiles que disparaban sin cesar, aunque inútilmente, porque los blancos humanos no estaban a su alcance. Pudo ver como Eiki y algunos de sus jóvenes amigos, se acercaban a la carrera con teas encendidas. Era un movimiento arriesgado, exponiéndose de esa manera al fuego enemigo, pero por lo inesperado del ataque pudieron regresar sin ninguna baja y, lo más importante, al menos tres de las teas incendiarias se habían colado en el edificio. La atención de Aoshi pasó al segundo piso, podía ver unas pocas sombras moviéndose por la habitación, como un animal acorralado. Sus suposiciones se habían confirmado. En vez de estar abajo, ayudando a sus hombres, Owaki permanecía en la relativa seguridad del piso superior. Los pobres estúpidos pelearían hasta morir mientras él huía como la rata cobarde que era. 

El fuego ya estaba adquiriendo unas proporciones considerables y los yakuza abrieron de par en par las puertas para salir. Apenas sin munición, preferían el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que permanecer en el almacén y quemarse vivos. Los gritos y el entrechocar de acero comenzaron a surgir de todos los rincones de la calle. En ese momento, sintiéndose perdido, Owaki recurrió a su único medio de escape: el techo y de ahí a otro edificio más seguro. 

En el techo del edificio, sintiendo el calor en el suelo bajo sus pies, Owaki se encontró con que su propia sangre manaba de dos cortes en forma de cruz que habían surgido en su pecho. Levantó la cabeza, y con una mirada de incredulidad, sus ojos se posaron en dos kodachis que centelleaban a la luz de la luna.

En plena batalla, Hiroki se compadecía de sus víctimas, a  pesar de ser yakuza. Acorralados entre los sables policiales y el fuego, habían cerrado filas y caían uno a uno. Se habían dado cuenta de que no tenían escapatoria y habían elegido una forma honorable de morir. Una nada acorde con la manera en que habían vivido sus vidas. Deseó que algo parara aquella masacre, y que desapareciera esa sensación tan amarga de su boca. Entonces, como si su silencioso deseo hubiera sido escuchado por algún dios olvidado, un cuerpo sin vida cayó delante del círculo yakuza. Lo reconoció aunque nunca lo había visto antes. Owaki. La batalla se congeló a su alrededor, como si estuviera viendo un cuadro, mientras todos levantaban la vista. En lo alto del edificio, Shinomori Aoshi, el hombre de hielo de los Onniwabanshu, permanecía en pie rodeado de llamas, observándoles.

---------------------

La puerta fue golpeada dos veces, antes de que se abriera y la figura de Okita hiciera su aparición en el ordenado despacho de Saitou. Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente del bar y Okita no se había atrevido a ver a su amigo en ese tiempo. Estaba avergonzado y probablemente Hajime le mataría nada más verle, pero habían sido amigos durante demasiado tiempo como para marcharse sin una explicación.

-"Esta tarde embarco rumbo a los Estados Unidos. Solo quería ......da igual, despídeme de Tokio"- no se había atrevido a mirarle a los ojos. Se giró para irse

-"No digas tonterías Souji, hablas inglés tan mal como yo. Terminarías en África o en cualquier otro lugar del mundo" – Okita lo miró sorprendido. La expresión de Hajime era severa, pero eso era habitual en él. No había ningún otro sentimiento en sus ojos, ni odio ni desprecio como tanto había temido –"Siéntate Souji, tenemos una conversación pendiente y ahora estás en condiciones de continuarla" – le señaló una silla al otro lado de la mesa mientras encendía un cigarrillo. 

-"Veras"- trató de explicarse Okita, pero Saitou le interrumpió

-"La otra noche ya hablaste bastante, Okita. Ahora me toca a mí"- dio una calada al cigarrillo y le miró directamente a los ojos. –"Tus palabras de la otra noche me sentaron peor que una paliza Souji. Pero me las merecía" – Okita parpadeo incrédulo ¿había oído bien?¿Hajime estaba admitiendo un error? – "Sé que no soy el mejor de los maridos y cada día tengo miedo de volver a casa y no encontrarla allí."- dio otra calada, Okita era todo oídos, sabía que Saitou nunca más volvería a hablar de sus sentimientos de esa forma –"Cuando te dejé en casa, hablé con ella. Le dije que podía irse contigo o con cualquiera si quería, que era libre. ¿Sabes qué respondió?"- Souji negó lentamente con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar –"Me dijo que siempre había sido libre. Libre para quedarse a mi lado porque me quería. Me ha querido desde el principio, por eso se casó conmigo"- no había victoria sobre él en los ojos de Saitou, sólo serena felicidad. Dio una profunda calada y miró a Okita muy atentamente mientras escogía sus siguientes palabras –"A mi modo de ver las cosas, la situación es ésta. Ninguno de los dos seríamos un buen marido para ella, pero entre los dos la hacemos feliz. Tú la acompañas por el día, hablas con ella y la comprendes de una manera que yo no podría gracias a Kami. No quiero ser un remilgado como tú"- Okita sonrió un poco –" y yo...Hay una parte de Tokio que no conoces,"- la sonrisa de Saitou fue totalmente lobuna -" y nunca conocerás mientras me quede sangre en las venas Souji"- Esta vez ambos hombres se miraron frente a frente y sonrieron sin rencor –"Si aún quieres marcharte, no olvides enviarme tabaco de vez en cuando. No se si en África fabrican cigarrillos pero me gustaría probarlos"

-"Entonces tendrás que esperar otra oportunidad, mi querido amigo. Según tengo entendido, hoy se celebra un concurso de adornos florales y Tokio estará deseando que alguien la acompañe"- Hajime hizo un mueca de aburrimiento y Souji rió. Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

---------------------

Kagero entró en la cocina casi con el alba. Había estado toda la noche anterior de maniobras y ahora se moría por un poco de descanso. En la cocina, debido a lo temprano que era no había nadie. Nadie salvo Kenshin, claro está, que empezaba a preparar el desayuno para su extraña familia. Kagero le dirigió una cansada sonrisa antes de dirigirse a su habitación, pero el rurouni le lanzó una pieza de fruta. La cogió al vuelo y no pudo evitar fijarse en los ojos que la miraban con un poco de preocupación.

-"¿Sabes Himura? Tus ojos han cambiado desde que volvimos de Kyoto" – él la miro pero no cambió de expresión –"Y ya no dices tanto sessha aunque sigues con esa horrible manía del dono"

-"Las cosas cambian Kagero-dono" – su sonrisa se amplió –"Kagero" –ella asintió complacida

-"¿También cambian para mi hermana, Himura?" – el semblante de Kenshin se volvió más serio

-"Eso espero"-dijo con un susurro de voz

---------------------

Querida Misao:

Las cosas han estado muy tranquilas últimamente aquí en Hokkaido, al menos a lo que a temas policiales se refiere. Tenías que haber visto a Aoshi-sama en lo alto de aquel edificio en llamas, parecía un antiguo dios de la guerra, y nosotros sus fieles seguidores, porque eso somos sin duda. Owaki murió en el asalto junto a la mayoría de sus hombres y el resto ha sido enviado a Osaka para que se encarguen allí de ellos, ya que se les buscaba antes por allí y la verdad es que aquí todavía estamos de obras en la comisaría.

Aoshi-sama escribió una carta a Haruma-sama junto a su informe de la situación de Hokkaido y le dijo que ya podía mandar al nuevo gobernador, que él no podía serlo porque después de todo nosotros somos ninjas y la mayoría de la población samurái. Pero el padre de Eiki y otros más fueron personalmente a hablar con Haruma-sama y el propio ministro para pedirle que Aoshi-sama se quedara, que no admitirían a otro como gobernador. Así que aquí estamos.

Hay muchísimas cosas que hacer todavía, no nos encargamos sólo del orden público, sino también del bienestar de la gente, como dice Aoshi-sama. Quiere hacer una escuela durante el verano, para que empiece a funcionar en otoño, y todos los niños están obligados a ir por ley ¡incluso las niñas! ¿te lo puedes creer? Este gobierno Meiji tiene unas ideas más extrañas.

Seguimos viviendo en el cuartel, con los otros policías solteros. Aunque ahora nos ocupamos de otras cosas y la policía ha pasado a ser responsabilidad de Honjoite, pero todas las semanas tiene que hacer un informe sobre la situación para Aoshi-sama. Por la tarde, sigo entrenando a los nuevos reclutas y a Asuka, ¿te he hablado de ella antes? Ella quería ser también policía, pero su padre no la dejó porque era una chica y además tenía que ayudarlo en la taberna. Pero me pidió que la enseñase a luchar y como su padre no se opuso a eso, paso mucho tiempo con ella. Con ella y con su primo Eiki, nos hemos hecho muy amigos los 3. Asuka tiene 13 años, pero dice que su padre tratará de casarla con el mejor partido que encuentre en cuanto tenga 15 ¿tú crees que ser ayudante del gobernador es ser un buen partido? Yo creo que sí, pero tengo dos años para averiguarlo.

En cuanto a Aoshi-sama ha comprado una vieja casa que se cae a pedazos. Parece ser que era de un antiguo shogun de la zona, que debía de ser todo un tirano porque hace un siglo sus siervos se sublevaron y le mataron, quemando la casa de paso. Pero ya conoces a Aoshi-sama, se pasa todas las noches trabajando en ella, derribando muros y eso, él solo. Bueno él y yo. Hasta que un día el padre de Eiki se enteró y cuando llegamos por la noche nos encontramos que la mitad de la ciudad estaba allí, reconstruyendo la casa como una muestra de agradecimiento. Ahora Aoshi-sama está muy contento y no hace más que hablar de que la casa estará lista a tiempo ¿a tiempo para qué? Pero no me lo quiere decir nunca. ¿tú sabes algo? Yo sigo pensando que es una vieja ruina, pero él parece convencido de que será perfecta.

¿Cómo van las cosas por Kyoto?¿Ya te has quitado a Soujiro de encima o te has casado con él? Probablemente Aoshi-sama y yo regresemos a pasar unos días, porque quiere hablar con Haruma-sama personalmente y buscar maestros para la escuela. 

Ah se me olvidaba. Aoshi-sama me pidió que te mandara este colgante de ámbar para que se lo dieras tú a Kagero. Parece que el lobo de Mibu intercepta todas las cartas y no tenemos más noticias de ella que lo que nos cuentas tú. 

Hiroki

---------------------

Otro capitulo terminado. He estado haciendo cuentas y probablemente queden 3. ¡sólo 3 capítulos esto se acaba! Ahora a juntar a las parejitas de una vez así que vienen unas cuantas escenitas subidas de tono, como suele pasar al final.

Gracias a **justary, layla, Isakura, Aome, Maki-san, Misao19** por sus ánimos, y a **gaby (hyatt,:**dejé unas cuantas pistas de que Okita estaba enamorado de Tokio, sobre todo en el cap del loto negro.


	18. Y la tierra tembló I

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki

Ya lo he avisado: el final de esta historia no es apto para cardiacos asi que continua leyendo por tu cuenta y riesgo

18. Y la tierra tembló (I)

Kaoru se despertó. Había dormido demasiado, se reprochó a sí misma. Aunque su tobillo estaba curado, Yahiko se había seguido encargando de las clases del dojo por las mañanas y ella sólo tenía que ir a las esporádicas sesiones en el dojo Maekawa, que siempre eran por la tarde. De modo que poco a poco se había acostumbrado a levantarse a media mañana, y a darle a Yahiko otra forma de insultarla. Por si no fuera bastante con busu ahora la llamaba marmota. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina para un desayuno ligero, ya que la hora del almuerzo estaba próxima. De camino a la cocina, no pudo evitar pensar en lo silencioso que estaba el dojo. 

-"Buenos días Kenshin" –saludó

-"Buenos días Kaoru-dono"- había terminado con la colada y estaba empezando a preparar el almuerzo

-"¿Por qué está todo tan silencioso?"

-"Verá Kaoru-dono, como hace un día tan soleado, le he sugerido a Yahiko que podrían dar la clase cerca del río" –un rápido destello dorado apareció en sus ojos

-"Hai, ya es primavera, la mayoría de las flores se han abierto ya y no hace frío. Fue una buena idea Kenshin. ¿Y Sanosuke?¿no ha venido a desayunar?"

-"Hai, vino y se fue con Kagero. Saitou le ha ordenado comprar caballos y Sano le dijo que un amigo suyo comerciaba con animales"- sonrió para sus adentros dándole las gracias a la mujer. En realidad fue él quien dijo lo del amigo de Sano, y ella, pese a conocer al mercader, insistió tanto que Sanosuke no pudo negarse a acompañarla

-"Te ayudaré con la comida entonces."- dijo Kaoru con un gran suspiro ante la mirada asustada que le dirigió Kenshin – "Al menos cortaré las verduras. Eso no echará a perder la comida"- Kenshin sonrió y ella tomó un cuchillo

Permanecieron así, trabajando en silencio por un rato, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Era tan agradable cuando estaban juntos, se sentían tan cómodos el uno con el otro que ni siquiera necesitaban palabras para expresarse. En momentos así, Kaoru no podía dejar de pensar que, aunque nunca pasara nada entre ellos, al menos tendrían esta confianza. Para los vecinos y el resto de personas que los conocían, estaba claro que era sólo cuestión de tiempo, que la relación "_matrimonia_l" que tenían pasase a ser más "_física_", si tan sólo se dieran la oportunidad. Lo cierto, es que últimamente, sus esperanzas se habían incrementado sobre todo con el extraño episodio del vendaje de su tobillo. Si tan solo los hubiesen dejado a solas un poco mas... –"Estamos solos Kaoru-dono....Kaoru" – la voz de Kenshin fue un susurro muy sensual en su oído.

 Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de que poco a poco, había desaparecido de su lado para colocarse a su espalda. Las manos de Kenshin aparecieron de pronto sobre sus hombros, haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza. Temiendo por su integridad física, y también para darse valor, bajó lentamente sus manos por los hombros y los brazos de ella, como una casta caricia, hasta llegar a sus manos. Allí, sus ágiles dedos se enredaron en los temblorosos dedos de Kaoru arrebatándole el cuchillo de la mano derecha, mientras mantenía los dedos entrelazados de la mano izquierda. Sin prisa, dejó el cuchillo a un lado del mostrador de la cocina, lo bastante lejos para que no se pudieran hacer daño con él en un movimiento brusco pero no lo suficiente como para tener que abandonar su posición a la espalda de Kaoru. Dándose cuenta de que era más fácil reunir valor para morir ante un enemigo que para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Kenshin avanzó un paso hacia ella, quedando ahora su pecho totalmente pegado a la delicada espalda mientras deslizaba la mano por la cintura de Kaoru atrayéndola hacia él. Al sentir su cuerpo duro contra el suyo, Kaoru intentó relajarse y, cerrando los ojos, se recostó totalmente en él, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco que formaban el hombro y el cuello de Kenshin. Él apretó un poco más el abrazo, temiendo hacerle daño mientras inspiraba ese aroma a jazmines que se había convertido a la vez en el símbolo de su cordura y su locura. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos,  la forma en que ambos encajaban era perfecta. Podía pasar el resto de su vida en esa posición, pero tenía que decirle algo. Algo muy importante. La última prueba y tenía miedo. Por primera vez en su vida Himura Kenshin tenía miedo de que ella no lo aceptase tal como realmente era y le rompiera el corazón. No podría vivir sin ella. Por eso había preferido seguir con esa tonta representación todos estos años, era más fácil tenerla a su lado aunque no pudiera tocarla que no tenerla.

Lentamente, para darse tiempo a expresar todo lo que tenía que decir, utilizó sus manos para darle la vuelta y tenerla frente a frente. Se echó un poco para atrás para permitirle girar sin problemas y apoyó las manos a cada lado del mostrador, evitando cualquier contacto físico pero manteniéndola atrapada entre su cuerpo y la cocina. Ella casi grita de decepción cuando el cálido cuerpo de Kenshin se separó del suyo y ahora mantenía la cabeza baja, toda su cara sonrojada incapaz de mirarle directamente a los ojos. 

–"Mírame Kaoru"- su voz era ahora firme, más ronca, más masculina –"Mírame"- repitió. Incapaz de resistirse a la orden levantó la cabeza para quedarse atrapada en aquellos ojos. Ojos lavanda y oro, a partes iguales, en equilibrio. –"Soy un hombre mayor que tú. Soy un hombre que ha vertido demasiada sangre en este mundo y que ha pagado por ello, que todavía paga por ello. Todo lo que toco lo transformo en dolor y sangre" – ella seguía perdida en aquellos ojos, escuchando sus palabras y sintiendo su dolor como propio –"Soy un hombre que ha hecho la promesa de no volver a matar y que la cumplirá aún a costa de su vida. Soy un hombre maldito que no merece siquiera pisar el mismo suelo que tú"- Ahora Kaoru se asustó de verdad, ¿es que se iba a ir?¿la abandonaría para volver a los caminos? Moriría sin él –"Tú eres lo único limpio que ha pasado por mi vida y yo no he hecho mas que ponerte en peligro una y otra vez y causarte dolor, demasiado dolor. Y sin embargo" – ella estaba a punto de llorar, de gritar, de golpearle, chillarle y suplicarle que no la dejara. –"Y sin embargo no puedo apartarme de ti. Necesito verte y oír tu voz de la misma forma que necesito el aire para seguir con vida. Porque te amo Kaoru. Todo lo que soy, todo lo que fui te ama desesperadamente" – Kaoru estaba en estado de shock mientras trataba de comprender el alcance de sus palabras –"Soy Himura Kenshin, no soy digno de ti pero quisiera permanecer a tu lado lo que me quede de vida" 

Kenshin suspiró y separó las manos de la mesa, dejándola libre. Ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle, ahora estaba todo en manos de ella. La miró de nuevo a los ojos, implorante, deseando que reaccionase de alguna manera, que le gritara o que lo echara de su casa, algo, cualquier cosa. Y por fin reaccionó. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Kenshin tenía el cuello rodeado por los frágiles brazos de Kaoru y su delgado cuerpo pegado al suyo. Cerca, demasiado cerca. –"Yo también quiero permanecer a tu lado para siempre Kenshin, porque te quiero"- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Un único pensamiento se abrió paso en su aturdida mente, la había hecho llorar de nuevo. Siempre la hacia llorar, pero ahora tenía una forma de secar esas lágrimas. Los brazos de Kenshin, inmóviles hasta ahora en sus costados, subieron para abrazarla y mantenerla pegado a él. Mientras, poco a poco, sus labios iban bajando para encontrarse con los de ella. Sus labios eran suaves como los pétalos de una flor y se abrieron acogedores para que él se sumergiera en su interior, liberando todas las emociones que había guardado para ella en estos años. Fue un beso dulce y largo como Kaoru siempre soñó que sería su primer beso. Su primer beso. Con Kenshin. 

Ajenos a todo lo que les rodeaba, sumidos en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, ninguno de los dos escuchó el ronco rugido de la tierra bajo sus pies, avisando de su ira. Al separarse ambos volvieron a la realidad de golpe, para comprobar como el suelo temblaba violentamente bajo sus pies. De repente, todos los objetos a su alrededor empezaron a caer sobre ellos y Kaoru, presa del pánico echo a correr. Pero en vez de correr hacia el exterior, sus alocados pasos la guiaban a su habitación, mientras las paredes de la casa temblaban y caían a su paso. Kenshin la siguió sin dudarlo, iba a permanecer a su lado el resto de su vida, aunque solo fuesen unos minutos más.

-----------------------

Okita, Sano y Kagero estaban en las cuadras, casi al otro lado de la ciudad. El dueño les había indicado que eligieran ellos mismos los caballos que querían y luego hablarían del precio. Y allí estaban los cuatro, de pie, esperando que alguno diera el primer paso

-"Okita, será mejor que elijas ya. Saitou quiere los animales para esta misma tarde"

-"¿Yo? Pequeño cachorro, si no me equivoco, eres tú la encargada de la compra. Tú pagas, tú eliges"

-"¿Sanosuke?" – imploró como última esperanza

-"Ni hablar. No me gustan los caballos, además si me acerco a menos de dos pasos seguro que me darán una coz."-Kagero les dirigió una mirada asesina, pero Okita ni se inmutó y Sanosuke la ignoró.

Sin tener ni la más remota idea de caballos, Kagero representó a la perfección su papel de comprador experto. Les hizo abrir la boca y comprobó la firmeza de las patas de los animales, pero después de su escrutinio no había visto ninguna diferencia entre un animal y otro. A sus espaldas Okita la observaba tratando de contener la risa sin mucho éxito, mientras Sanosuke, aburrido, se había recostado sobre una pared y masticaba un esqueleto de pescado. Pero algo no iba bien, los caballos estaban demasiado nerviosos. Eso era algo que incluso ella podía notar y, acostumbrados a que los revisaran de aquella manera en el mercado, no podía entender cuál era la causa de su inquietud. Dirigió una mirada preocupada al vendedor, pero este no parecía preocupado en absoluto

-"¿Y bien?¿Cuáles quiere señorita?"

-"Pues...." –respondió la chica rascándose la cabeza

-"El bayo, el negro, el gris y aquel de la punta" – respondió Okita por ella señalando a cada animal mientras hablaba –"a 500 piezas cada uno"

-"Eso es casi un robo amigo, estaría regalando mis mejores caballos"

-"El gobierno no roba amigo, solo paga lo que quiere. Serán para uso policial. Si alguna vez crees que no es un trato justo, espera a que te roben de verdad y la policía no llegue a tiempo"- dijo poniéndole la bolsa de dinero en las manos y dando el trato por zanjado

De repente, sin previo aviso, los caballos empezaron a relinchar desesperados y a tirar de las cuerdas que los mantenían atados al poste. Algunos incluso se encabritaron y, poniéndose a dos patas, golpearon el poste con sus patas delanteras. Algo les estaba asustando pero en ese momento todos los presentes estaban más ocupados intentando ponerse a salvo cuando, roto el poste, los caballos se lanzaron al galope fuera del recinto, pasando por encima de ellos. Antes de que siquiera pudieran ponerse en pie, un sonido aterrador se escuchó por encima del ruido de la estampida y la tierra comenzó a sacudirse frenéticamente mientras gruesas y profundas grietas iban surgiendo a su alrededor. "_Un terremoto_" fue su último pensamiento, antes de que el techo de la cuadra se desplomara sobre ellos.

-----------------------

Yahiko contaba mientras paseaba entre las dos filas de estudiantes. Se sentía muy mayor y responsable dando las clases de kendo de Kaoru y cómo los otros alumnos lo trataban con respeto, ¡si Tsubame pudiera verlo ahora!. –"Más arriba esos brazos, Vigila la postura"- corregía las posturas incorrectas mientras sus pensamientos se iban por otro camino. Kenshin habia estado muy raro esa mañana. Le habia servido su desayuno preferido e incluso se habia puesto de su parte cuando Sano y él, como siempre, se habian peleado por el último trozo. Y esta idea de dar la clase al aire libre ... habia aceptado porque no podía negarle nada a su amigo, pero si lo mejor era entrenar en el campo no existirían los dojos, según su opinión. Algo se traía su pelirrojo amigo entre manos. Pero la verdad, se estaba muy bien aquí. La hierba ya crecida tras el invierno era un buen amortiguador de las caídas al suelo, casi como el tatami del dojo, además estaban los trinos de los pájaros y el rumor del río.

Un momento. Se quedó inmóvil escuchando. Los demás lo imitaron. No habia ningún pájaro. –"Umm, Yahiko-san, ¿no se supone que los pájaros cantan en primavera?" – preguntó uno de sus alumnos. Yahiko asintió muy despacio, todos sus sentidos alerta, como le habia enseñado Kenshin. De pronto aquel rugido a su alrededor -"ESO NO ES UN PAJARO." – gritó alguien muy asustado. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar la tierra tembló bajo sus piel echándolos al suelo y al levantar la vista una ola enorme venía hacia ellos, desde el río. –"CORRED, DEPRISA, HACIA ARRIBA, EL RIO SE DESBORDA"- se levantó de un salto y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas por la inestable colina rodeado de los chicos, pero tropezó con alguien que estaba ya en el suelo. Rápidamente se levantó e intentó llevarse a su compañero. Pero éste estaba inmóvil con los ojos fijos tras ellos y expresión aterrorizada. Temiendo lo peor. Yahiko giró lentamente la cabeza. No tuvo tiempo siquiera de gritar cuando la gigantesca ola les alcanzó. Agua. Agua por todas partes.

-----------------------

Paseaba orgulloso por las calles con su mujer de su brazo, pero desde luego, esa era una de las cosas que jamás admitiría. Parece ser que era el aniversario de vete-a-saber-que-estupidez y todos los oficiales estaban invitados, junto a sus esposas, a un elegante almuerzo en un restaurante. Así que allí estaba el matrimonio Fujita ataviado con sus mejores galas atravesando tranquilamente la ciudad. Hajime estaba asqueado, tendría que estar comprando caballos en vez de ir como un petimetre a un absurdo acto social en el que tendría conversaciones triviales con sus compañeros además de sufrir la insulsa charla de las señoras. 

-"Cambia de cara Hajime que no vamos a un funeral"

-"Tendría que estar con el cachorro comprando caballos. No tiene ni idea de animales, seguro que trae alguno con alguna pata rota"

-"No digas tonterías, no sabrá de caballos pero tiene sentido común. Además Okita está con ella"

-"Okita es el que debería estar aquí, le gustan estas tonterías tanto como a tí" – reprimiendo una sonrisa ante la incomodidad de su marido, Tokio le acarició el antebrazo para darle ánimos

-"Preferiría cualquier cosa en vez de tener que ir a ese condenado almuerzo" – una tremenda sacudida los hizo caer al suelo. Más asustada de lo que nunca habia estado en toda su vida. Tokio se acercó a su marido mientras el la mantenía abrazada protegiéndola bajo su cuerpo

-"Puede que tu deseo se cumpla" – Hajime le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva. La tierra lanzó otro rugido de aviso, una nueva sacudida era inminente – "Nunca pensé que moriríamos juntos" – Hajime dio un rápido repaso a todas la formas en las que, en un momento u otro habia pensado que moriría. Siempre habia sido en una batalla. Nunca pensó morir con ella. Sintiendo que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies y sin poder escapar a su destino, la estrechó en sus brazos y la besó. Nada mejor que morir así.

-----------------------

El paisaje corría a gran velocidad pero no lo suficientemente rápido como él habría querido. En estos momentos debería estar con Haruma-sama recibiendo en persona las felicitaciones del ayudante del ministro por lo bien que habia resuelto el conflicto de Hokkaido y recibir oficialmente sus credenciales como gobernador de la isla. Además, habia pasado por el Aoiya como una exalación. Sólo se habia quedado una tarde porque el tren salía al anochecer y a Misao no le habia hecho ninguna gracia dejarlo partir tan pronto. Por lo menos habia conseguido librarse de Hiroki, esta vez era un asusnto totalmente personal lo que le llevaba a Tokyo. 

Hacía casi dos meses que no la veía y, aunque no era la primera vez que estaban separados esta vez era muy distinta. Antes habia sido una tortura para su cuerpo y su mente. Saber que la amaba con toda su alma pero que nunca la tendría lo habían destrozado. Pero esta vez era distinto. Saitou habia conseguido sabotear todos sus intentos de ponerse en contacto con ella, incluso a través de Misao, pero no le importaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo miraba al futuro y lo encontraba brillante y feliz al lado de la única mujer que habia amado, la única que habia atravesado su coraza de hielo. Nada en este mundo lo apartaría de ella.

Tenía que hacer las cosas bien. Sabía de primera mano que Saitou se negaría en redondo a su petición, pero esta vez seguiría al pie de la letra las instrucciones que los samuráis de Hokkaido le habian sugerido para pedir la mano de Kagero. Lo primero era ir a hablar con Saitou y llevar un regalo para su esposa. No tendría ningún problema con Tokio, pues estaba de su parte, pero aún así mejor no saltarse el protocolo, compraría flores cuando llegara a la ciudad. Una vez frente al lobo, tendría que detallar sus bienes y posesiones, todo lo que sirviera para darle una cómoda vida a su futura esposa. Incluso Saitou tendría que admitir que no iba a encontrar un candidato mejor que un gobernador, pero de ahí a que aceptara  habia que recorrer mucho camino. Pero después de todo, la respuesta de Saitou no le importaba lo más mínimo. Estaba dispuesto a someterse a esa prueba por Kagero, porque sabía lo mucho que ella respetaba a su padre, pero la verdadera respuesta la tenía que dar ella y sabía que era afirmativa, así que el Miburo podría maldecir y amenazar pero por mucho que se negase, se la iba a llevar a Hokkaido con él, se casarían y serían felices. 

El pulso de Aoshi se aceleró cuando pudo ver por fin los tejados de la ciudad, su objetivo estaba próximo. El tren fue reduciendo velocidad poco a poco cuando de repente un sonido infernal lo rodeó y la tierra se abrió a su paso. El maquinista, aterrado, consiguió parar el tren de forma brusca en pocos metros, arrojando a los pasajeros de sus asientos. Pero la tierra volvió a rugir haciendo descarrilar el tren y arrojando la máquina al vacío. _Nada de este mundo_ pensó Aoshi antes de que la oscuridad se cerrara sobre él.

-----------------------

Demos un repaso: Kenshin y Kaoru en el dojo, Sano Okita y Kagero en la cuadra, Yahiko en el río, Aoshi en el tren, Saitou y Tokio en la calle. Están todos. Y ahora la gran pregunta ¿qué pasará? Seré tan mala como para matar a alguien JUA JUA JUA ( risa diabólica)

Reviews por favor que de este capítulo seguro que tendréis algo que decir


	19. Y la tierra tembló II

Me he dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle, el idioma. Soy española y uso algunos tiempos verbales y palabras que en Sudamérica pueden parecer raras y más aún con las escenas lemon que me da vergüenza utilizar ciertas palabras y pongo cada cursilada...así que gomen si os he hecho coger el diccionario. Hay que ver lo lista que soy, 18 capítulos y me doy cuenta ahora.

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, aunque ni en la serie ni en le manga hicieron las escenas LEMON que vienen en este capítulo. Pero como soy mala malísima voy a contestar a los reviews antes de poner el capítulo:

**gaby (hyatt,:** Misao, Soujiro, Hiroki y el resto se quedaron en Kyoto porque Aoshi quería ir solo, sino hubieran estado también en el tren. Los hubiera puesto, pero entonces me hubiera quedado sin la primera escena lemon del capítulo y además no se me ocurrían más situaciones de terremoto y ya hay bastante gente desaparecida ¿no?

**Justary**: supongo que te refieres a cuando Saitou pega a Okita en el bar. Digamos que a Saitou se le acabó la paciencia cuando Okita le recuerda que fue él quien hirió a Tokio y que por eso no pude tener hijos. Saitou le pegó para no seguir escuchando más verdades dolorosas, pero como, después de todo, es el único amigo que tiene, lo lleva a su casa, la de Okita. Cuando días después aparece diciendo que se va de Japón, hacen las paces. En cuanto a Soujiro y Misao, la primera escena de este capitulo te va a encantar.

19. Y la tierra tembló (II)

Corrió hacia la pared, saltó y aterrizó con los pies separados, con sus kunais preparados, y continuó peleando con su adversario invisible. ¿Por qué Aoshi-sama no había querido que le acompañase? Ella quería estar presente cuando le pidiera matrimonio a Kagero, después de todo también era su amiga. Además seguro que necesitaba apoyo contra Saitou, entre todos podrían sujetarle y darle una paliza hasta hacerle comprender que Kagero y Aoshi-sama tenían que estar juntos. Estaba muy enfadada. Aunque ahora era okashira, seguía sin tener ninguna clase de poder sobre las decisiones de su antiguo tutor. Lanzó un kunai hacia una esquina, sin pensar, sólo para desahogar su rabia.

-"Hey, ten cuidado dónde apuntas. Puedes hacerle daño a alguien con eso"- Soujiro apareció con el kunai en la mano – "Además lo estás haciendo mal, esa no puede ser la postura correcta. De esa forma tu centro de gravedad está demasiado bajo y te puedes desequilibrar fácilmente"- dijo acercándose 

-"No me digas"- respondió ella manteniendo su postura. Al ver que no le había hecho caso, Soujiro llegó hasta ella y, con un rápido movimiento de su pierna, logró desequilibrarla y tirarla al suelo sin ninguna dificultad, tal como había predicho

-"¿Lo ves?"

-"Vale, vale, de acuerdo. Pero si eres tan listo, enséñame tú cuál sería la postura correcta" 

-"Como ordenes, Oh poderosa okashira de los Onniwabanshu" – el chico le tendió una mano y la ayudó a levantase mientras ella hacia una mueca por su comentario –"No dobles tanto las rodillas....y separa un poco más los brazos del cuerpo.....ahora estás completamente de pie, dobla esas rodillas..." – como sus indicaciones no parecían ser suficientes se puso a la espalda de la chica y como si de una muñeca se tratara colocó la espalda y brazos en la posición adecuada, después, se agachó un poco para doblar las rodillas en el ángulo adecuado y entonces se dio cuenta. Estaban demasiado cerca. Desde aquella noche en su habitación no habían tenido otra oportunidad para estar a solas. Con todo el jaleo de la marcha de Aoshi y los nuevos deberes de Misao con el clan, siempre habían estado juntos, porque él seguía siguiéndola a todas partes, pero siempre con más gente alrededor, y ahora Soujiro se encontraba con sus manos directamente sobre la aterciopelada piel de su ángel, y lo que era peor, podía sentir cómo el pulso de Misao latía acelerado bajo sus dedos.

Reuniendo todo su valor y confiando en las señales involuntarias que ella le daba, retiró la mano izquierda de la pierna de la chica, pero mantuvo la derecha sobre su rodilla. Poco a poco, muy lentamente, comenzó a levantarse mientras su mano seguía un camino ascendente acariciando suavemente la fina piel de la chica, que cerró los ojos al sentir la mano libre de Soujiro en su cuello. Ya de pie, se acercó más a ella, y mientras seguía acariciando y masajeando los hombros con una mano, mantenía la otra sobre el muslo, en la frontera delimitada por el borde de la corta falda que usaba ella. Sumergida en un mar de caricias y nuevas sensaciones desconocidas para ella, no pudo evitar comenzar a gemir muy suavemente al sentir el aliento del chico en su oído. –"Misao"- susurró suavemente antes de comenzar a dejar un húmedo rastro de besos por su cuello. –"...Soujiro...."- susurró ella entre gemidos, dándole el valor para su siguiente movimiento.

Sin dejar de lamer su dulce cuello, deslizó la mano izquierda por cruzando su torso, hasta adentrarse por dentro de la ropa de entrenamiento de la chica. Misao abrió de golpe los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa al sentir esa mano exploradora cerrarse sobre su pequeño pecho y gimió fuertemente cuando los dedos pellizcaron el rosado pezón. Aprovechando que aún mantenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa y sin darle tiempo a protestar por su atrevimiento, Soujiro no lo dudó y la tomó con la suya en un apasionado beso. Excitándolos aún más a ambos si era posible. Había sido una tortura para ambos todo aquel tiempo sin poder estar a solas, sin poder decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Desde aquella noche que averiguó la verdad sobre sus sentimientos hacia Aoshi-sama y en la que Soujiro la había besado, había comenzado a mirarle con otros ojos. Siempre estaba allí, a su lado, entre las sombras, sin aquella estúpida sonrisa, su semblante ahora siempre serio le recordaba al de Aoshi-sama, pero siempre estaba aquella pequeña sonrisa y aquel brillo en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba. Cada día pensaba más en él, hasta que un día se sorprendió a sí misma deseando que Soujiro la besara de nuevo y la abrazara. Para él las cosas no habían sido mucho mejor, le había jurado a Aoshi que permanecería al lado de Misao hasta que ella así lo quisiera, y todo aquel tiempo, lo había hecho. Se había convertido en una sombra enamorada, que la seguía a todas partes, con su cuerpo o con su mente, pero ella estaba siempre tan lejos, rodeada de tanta gente. Tan lejos y ahora tan cerca.

Misao podía sentir como algo duro presionaba sus nalgas pero estaba demasiado entregada, demasiado perdida en el mar de placer que Soujiro le estaba provocando como para intentar averiguar de qué se trataba. Al ver cómo ella se entregaba sin dudar a sus caricias y le respondía, probó con su última carta. La mano derecha, que había permanecido inmóvil en la frontera de la faldita fue ascendiendo bajo la tela, acariciando la sensitiva piel de los muslos, abriéndose paso lentamente entre ellos hacia la entrepierna, y siguió allí, palpando y acariciando, enviando ola tras ola de éxtasis a la ninja. Misao ya no podía más, su cuerpo se frotaba descontrolado contra el que estaba abrazándola a su espalda, se arqueaba inconsciente para dar más facilidad a las caricias que el le prodigaba sobre su pecho y movía las caderas hacia atrás provocándole leves y roncos gemidos. Hasta que llegó al clímax y las temblorosas rodillas no fueron capaces de sujetarla. Soujiro lo notó y cesó sus movimientos para abrazarla, besarla en la boca y mantenerla sujeta contra su cuerpo

La mantuvo en sus brazos unos instantes más, esperando que ella se calmara, pero él tenía sus propias necesidades que saciar. La fue girando en sus brazos hasta quedar frente a frente. Ella le sonrió tímidamente y le besó. Él sonrió a su vez, mirándola a los ojos. Los dos estaban jadeantes y sus cuerpos bañados en sudor, entre leves besos en su bello rostro y jadeos, Soujiro atinó a susurrarle

 –"Mi dulce ángel.... quiero...necesito... hacerte mía"- roja de vergüenza, aunque con la temperatura en que se encontraba su cuerpo apenas se percibía, Misao afirmó con la cabeza y le miró amorosamente. Soujiro nunca había visto nada tan inocente como Misao en aquel momento y temió hacerle daño, pero su felicidad era mucho mayor. Con sus gestos, con sus silencios y su mirada, le estaba diciendo lo mucho que le quería. Lo había conseguido, ¡su ángel lo amaba! 

–"¿Ahora es cuando sacas la espada?¿Dónde me vas a cortar, anata?"- al pobre muchacho se le cayó el alma, y algo más, a los pies al escuchar esas palabras. Lo sacaron de su paraíso de felicidad para estrellarlo dolorosamente contra el suelo.

-"¿No se suponía que Kaoru y tú ibais a hablar con Kagero de eso?"- Misao parpadeó extrañada ¿cómo se había enterado?

-"Sí, pero sólo habló con Kaoru, yo no pude estar porque como Aoshi-sama se iba estaba ocupada"- Soujiro suspiró resignado, la abrazó y besó su frente

-"Entonces, esta noche, en tu habitación, hablaremos con más calma. Y continuaremos....si quieres"- la sonrisa de Misao fue la respuesta a todas sus dudas. Soujiro cruzó la habitación, dejando a Misao continuar su entrenamiento, mientras la ira y la frustración crecían en su interior a cada paso que daba. Cerró la puerta de un golpe –"OKINA!!!!! VIEJO PERVERTIDO CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO NO TE RECONOCERAN NI POR LOS DIENTES"- pero no fue Okina quien llegó por el corredor tras sus gritos, sino Hiroki que con rostro ceniciento y sin ninguna ceremonia anunció –"Ha habido un terremoto en Tokyo" 

---------------------

Aoshi despertó en la oscuridad. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no parecía tener nada roto. Trató de abrir los ojos y ponerse en pie. Estaba en el suelo del vagón, cubierto de cristales rotos y con el banco encima. Comprobó que había tenido mucha suerte, ya que los hierros que constituían el armazón del asiento, habían quedado clavados en el suelo a pocos centímetros de su pierna y los cristales no habían hecho más que desgarrar su ropa. A su alrededor, el resto de los ocupantes del vagón también habían empezado a despertar, comenzando los gemidos de dolor y los lamentos por algún amigo o pariente herido o muerto. Aoshi se levantó y con un ágil movimiento salió por la ventanilla, que ahora quedaba por encima de su cabeza, ya que el vagón había volcado al descarrilar el tren. Allí subido contempló el panorama y evaluó la situación. 

Tal como había sospechado, el tren había descarrilado y la mayoría de los vagones habían volcado. Trató de no pensar en el número de muertos que habría, atrapados en aquel amasijo de hierro. Pero ahora podía ver qué había provocado el descarrilamiento. Una gran grieta atravesaba la llanura, desde la ciudad y la máquina del tren no había podido evitarla. Miró ahora hacia la ciudad, hacia Tokio. Las zonas próximas a él estaban en ruinas, la mayoría de las casas derrumbadas, incluso podía ver y oler el humo de numerosos incendios aquí y allá. Un terremoto sin duda. Siempre había mantenido la mente fría y ahora le iba a ser de gran ayuda. Evitó seguir mirando directamente las ruinas de la ciudad, para no pensar que en algún lugar, enterrada bajo escombros o atrapada por algún incendio, se encontraba la mujer que daba sentido a su existencia. Alejó de su mente tan sombríos pensamientos por su propio bien, controló las ganas de salir corriendo a buscarla, y volvió al vagón. Primero tenía que hacerse cargo de las víctimas del tren, después vendrían sus propios asuntos. –"Los que puedan andar que salgan del vagón y ayuden a sacar a los heridos. A pocos metros hay una explanada, los atenderemos allí. ¿Hay algún médico vivo en el vagón?" – su voz, como siempre tan fría y autoritaria, les hizo reaccionar y, cómo autómatas, le obedecieron. Asintiendo para sí mismo, fue a repetir su mensaje al resto de los vagones.

---------------------

Tosió una y otra vez para limpiar sus pulmones de tanto polvo. También trató de escupir ese sabor a paja y tierra que tenía en la boca. Se sentía fatal, como si el techo se le hubiera caído encima de la cabeza, y esta vez, estaba seguro de que no había sido por una borrachera, esta vez el techo se le había caído encima, literalmente. Intentó levantarse pero no pudo, ya que tenía medio cuerpo cubierto de tablas y paja, consiguió sacar un brazo y liberarse del todo. Se puso de pie, y sintió una terrible punzada en el costado, se examinó la herida. Al parecer se había clavado una astilla, nada serio afortunadamente. Buscó con la vista a sus compañeros. Un gimoteo vino de su izquierda, sonaba como una mujer.

-"Hey, ¿estás bien, amigo?"

-"¿Bien? ¡Bien! HE PERDIDO TODOS MIS CABALLOS ¿CÓMO VOY A ESTAR BIEN?"

-"Creo que si hoy sólo has perdido los caballos eres un hombre afortunado"- la voz de Kagero se escuchó tras un ruido de tablas deslizándose y a través de una nube de polvo –"¿Estás bien, Sanosuke?"

-"Si, tengo una astilla clavada pero no es nada que mi querida doctora zorrita no pueda arreglar ¿y tú?"

-"Me duele todo el cuerpo, como si se me hubiera caído el techo encima"- sonrió- "tendré que comprar ropa nueva pero estoy bien. ¿Okita?"- no hubo respuesta –"¿Okita?"- volvió a llamar más fuerte – "SOUJI POR KAMI, RESPONDE"- gritó casi al borde del pánico. Un gemido de dolor fue todo lo que consiguieron como respuesta. 

Comenzaron a rebuscar entre los escombros hasta que Sanosuke encontró la mano de Okita. Y el resto del cuerpo poco después, un poco más abajo, más enterrado entre los restos de la cuadra. Okita parecía inconsciente, pero de vez en cuanto gemía de dolor muy débilmente. Kagero lo examinó rápidamente, tenía un brazo roto, el derecho y probablemente la pierna también, pero lo peor era que la viga maestra del edificio, de más de un metro de grosor, le cruzaba el pecho, aplastándolo bajo su peso, dificultándole la respiración y manteniéndolo atrapado. Con mucho cuidado, Kagero recostó la cabeza de Souji en su regazo, acariciándole el rostro, mientras Sanosuke buscaba algo para hacer palanca y mover la viga. 

Encontró un tablón bastante resistente y lo deslizó por debajo de la viga. Después, con todas sus fuerzas hizo presión en un extremo del tablón logrando que la viga se levantara unos centímetros. Pero era inútil. La viga era demasiado grande y pesada como para poder levantarla el sólo, el tablón que servía de palanca se partió, y la enorme viga volvió a caer sobre Okita, causándole otro gemido de dolor. Sanosuke la miró derrotado. Kagero tenía toda la cara llena de polvo y tierra, de modo que sus lágrimas habían dejado surcos visibles sobre su piel, acariciaba suavemente a Okita y besaba su frente –"Por favor, Souji, lucha, por favor"- susurraba en su oído entre sollozos. Sanosuke apretó los puños con rabia, no podía soportar ver cómo alguien con un espíritu tan fuerte como Kagero estaba a un paso de la desesperación y se sentía impotente. –"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, liberando su rabia y su impotencia.

Atraídos por el desesperado grito de Sano, varias personas que deambulaban sin rumbo por la calle, se acercaron a las ruinas de la cuadra y, al ver a un hombre atrapado, trabajaron juntos para sacarlo. Esta vez, el tablón resultó más resistente, y la fuerza empleada mucho mayor. Cuando tuvieron la viga suficientemente alta por encima del cuerpo inconsciente de Okita, varios hombres ayudaron a Kagero a mover el cuerpo a un sitio más seguro. Pero Souji seguía inconsciente.

-"El médico de esta zona ha montado un hospital de emergencia unas calles más abajo. Será mejor que lo llevemos allí"- sugirió uno de los recién llegados. La mirada de gratitud que le dirigió la chica fue inmensa, pero Sanosuke, adivinando sus intenciones de permanecer con Okita la detuvo.

-"Eres oficial de policía Kagero, tu deber es con toda la ciudad no con una sola persona. Además todavía no sabemos qué les ha podido pasar a los demás"- la mirada de Kagero parecía perdida a través de sus lágrimas, como si no entendiera sus palabras. Pero instantes después, su mente las procesó. Sanosuke tenía razón, ya no podía hacer nada más por Souji  y parecía estar en buenas manos. Tenía que asegurarse de que el resto de los médicos de Tokio había actuado como el de aquella zona siguiendo las ordenanzas de emergencia. Sin duda habría muchas más personas atrapadas bajo los escombros, como Souji y su deber estaba con ellos. 

-"Por favor, encárguese de mi amigo"- rogó al desconocido con una inclinación –"Sanosuke, será mejor que vuelvas al dojo a ver si mi hermana y Himura están bien. Yo seguiré el camino en línea recta, atravesando la ciudad, para ver si se cumplen los procedimientos de emergencia"

--------------------- esto va dedicado a gaby por darme la idea

La cabeza le dolía terriblemente y podía sentir cómo su propia sangre manaba de una abertura en su frente, por lo demás parecía estar bastante bien. Se levantó para examinar el cuerpo que permanecía quieto bajo el suyo y su corazón se paró al ver la sangre. Su katana estaba rota en varias partes, y parecía que una de ellas se habia clavado profundamente en el muslo de la mujer. Hajime tragó saliva, esto debía ser una pesadilla. Sangre de Tokio en su espada. Otra vez. Sangre de Tokio en su maldita katana. Demasiada sangre. No podía saber si la herida seguía sangrando todavía o habia parado. ¿Cúanto tiempo habia estado inconsciente? ¿Cúanto tiempo habia permitido que Tokio se fuera desangrando, gota a gota? 

Con dedos temblorosos, como si tuviera asegurarse de lo que su corazón le estaba diciendo, acarició a su esposa y le quitó el pelo de su rostro. –"¿Tokio?, Tokio gatita, abre los ojos"- susurró con un nudo en la garganta. Nada. Trató de buscarle el pulso en el cuello, pero tenía los dedos tan llenos de barro y estaba tan nervioso, que lo único que sentía eran los alocados latidos de su propio corazón. Nada de ella. Nada. 

Cuando los Shinsengumi fueron derrotados en Kyoto y su mundo se derrumbó, Saitou contuvo sus lágrimas, pese al dolor que le suponía su nueva realidad, su nueva existencia como proscrito, por pertenecer al bando perdedor. Cuando Souji le dijo que estaba enfermo de tuberculosis, que día a día iba muriendo un poco más, y tuvo que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de una vida sin su único amigo, tampoco pudo derramar lágrimas por él, por su muerte. Pero ahora era distinto, estaba acostumbrado a vivir una vida sin esperanzas, todo por el bien de su patria, porque no habia podido olvidar del todo el antiguo código Aku Soku Zan, justicia. Por eso habia accedido a seguir luchando por el gobierno Meiji, a convertirse en traidor de todo lo que significaba algo para él. Por traer justicia, ley y orden a una tierra que lo necesitaba. Para darle a Tokio un lugar para vivir a salvo. Siempre habia creído que moriría en algún tipo de combate, con Battousai o cualquier otro, no importaba quién. El caso es que el moriría y Tokio seguiría viviendo, hasta acabar sus días en su cama, con el pelo gris, rodeado por sus nietos. Pero no así. 

Abrazó el cuerpo inmóvil de su mujer, y la meció entre sus brazos mientras cubría su rostro de besos. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Saiotu Hajime estaba llorando. Por ella, por todo lo que perdía con ella. Por todo lo que fue, por todo lo que ya no sería, porque sin ella él no era nada. Lentamente la recostó sobre el suelo con un último beso en los labios. Buscó a tientas lo que quedaba de su katana. Era suficiente. La vida sin ella no tenía sentido. –"Espera amor mío, no te vayas sin mí"- la espada centelleó en el aire, y se dirigió, con mortal precisión, hacia el vientre del miburo, para dejar una línea poco profunda. Algo habia detenido su mano. Desde el suelo, Tokio le miraba sin poder creer lo que habia estado a punto de hacer su marido. Por ella. –"No seas tan melodramático Hajime, no te pega"

---------------------

Atravesaron la ciudad rápidamente esquivando incendios y dando rodeos ya que muchas calles habian quedado cortadas al caer los edificios en ellas. Kagero estaba complacida de que los protocolos de emergencia se estuvieran cumpliendo tan bien. Las calles estaban llenas de policías, bomberos y voluntarios que rescataban a las víctimas de las casas en llamas o buscaban entre los escombros de los edificios caídos algún superviviente. En un cruce se cruzaron con un sobrexcitado Chou que les puso al corriente de la situación de toda la ciudad, pero hablaba tan rápido y estaba tan nervioso que, unido a su pésimo acento casi ni se entendía

-".....terremoto....zanjas....norte-sur....tren.....incendios...." – Sanosuke le sacudió un poco para calmarlo

-"Vamos a ver si he entendido algo, el terremoto ha causado grietas y zanjas que atraviesan la ciudad de norte a sur ¿no?"- preguntó Kagero

-"si ....tren....explanada....."

-"¿tren?¿qué tren? Bocaliza Chou, ¡por una vez un tu vida!"- Chou cerró los puños, intentando ahogar un ataque de histeria y lanzó una terrible mirada a Sanosuke antes de contestar, intentando bocalizar lo mejor que podía

-"El...tren....de ...Kyoto...ha...descarrilado.....heridos...atendidos.....cerca....explanada"

-"Bueno, casi se le ha entendido todo esta vez"- Esta vez Chou no se pudo aguantar y le dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en el cogote

-"Vale, los heridos del tren están siendo atendidos, y la ciudad parece que funciona bien. ¿Dónde está mi padre?"- ahora la cara de Chou se ensombreció

-"Médico....cortes....el jefe....su mujer...."- Ahora fue Kagero quien cogió al pobre Chou del cuello, la más puro estilo Saitou

-"Vocaliza Chou o te saco las palabras una a una con un cuchillo"

"Estanheridosperolosdosestanvivos.Eljefenohacemasquemandarmedeunladoaotrodelaciudadllevandomensajes." –tomó aire y continuó con la misma velocidad-"QuierequetequedesenlazonaesteporqueeldoctorGensaiestadesbordadoytutienesconocimientosmedicos" – Sanosuke parpadeó sin haber entendido una palabra, pero Kagero parecía satisfecha porque lo habia soltado y ahora intentaba poner en orden el arrugado uniforme de Chou

-"¿Ves, como no era tan difícil?, ahora vuelve con Saitou y le dices que no se preocupe, que yo me encargo del hospital con el doctor Gensai"- Chou asintió, intentó saludar militarmente y salió corriendo.

-"Parece que el doctor Gensai tiene demasiados pacientes que atender. Será mejor que nos demos prisa Sanosuke"

---------------------

Bueno iba a seguir pero ya me estaba quedando demasiado largo. Una cosa es lo que tengo en la cabeza que puede ocupar y otra muy distinta lo que ocupa una vez escrito, asi que os dejare unos días más sin saber qué ha pasado con Kenshin y Kaoru, si Okita vivirá y cómo se tomará Saitou la visita de Aoshi.

Gracias a todos los que habeis dejado reviews


	20. Y la tierra tembló III

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, aunque ni en la serie ni en le manga hicieron las escenas LEMON que vienen en este capítulo.

¿Yo dije que éste era el último capítulo? Pues no se contar, es un hecho. Pero juro que el último capitulo sobre el terremoto es éste.

Y ahora propaganda, he empezado otro fic Obsesión un kk para que nadie proteste por la pareja protagonista, mejor lo veis y opináis, pero ahora a terminar éste que por algo estáis aquí

20. Y la tierra tembló (III)

Resumen del anterior: Okita inconsciente, Saitou y Tokio en el hospital también, Sano y Kagero camino del dojo, Aoshi ocupándose de la gente del tren. Yahiko, Kenshin y Kaoru sin dar señales de vida.

Atravesaron la ciudad con energías renovadas al saber que al menos Saitou y Tokio seguían vivos, y al ver de qué forma Hajime conseguía aterrorizar al pobre Chou, incluso postrado en una cama, era una buena señal de que su herida no era grave. Pero Chou también había dicho algo de un tren. Kagero intentó hacer memoria. El tren de Kyoto. Aoshi. Su corazón empezó a latir muy deprisa y no a causa de la carrera. Tenía un mal presentimiento ¿sería posible que Aoshi fuera en ese tren?. Llevaba meses sin saber de él, sólo tenía la promesa de que vendría a buscarla en primavera y las noticias oficiales sobre su actuación en Hokkaido. ¡Kami-sama que este bien por favor! Rogó en silencio, pero al instante siguiente, se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas. Aquello era una pesadilla, pronto despertaría en su futón y todo seguiría en su sitio.

Sanosuke sintió como el corazón se le paraba en el pecho por la angustia. Habían llegado por fin al dojo Kamiya. El problema, es que el dojo había desaparecido. La sala de entrenamientos, el centro del edificio estaba a la vista, con solo una pared en pie, la que daba acceso a la habitación de Kagero que parecía haber sufrido pocos daños. Dio la vuelta a la casa para ver qué mas había pasado y se sintió un poco mas alentado. La cocina había desaparecido sepultada por el techo, al igual que los dormitorios más próximos, pero al menos dos habitaciones más habían resistido el temblor. Parecía que, aunque el techo había caído, las paredes del pasillo, habían resistido rígidas, cayendo una sobre otra manteniendo un pasadizo en forma de V invertida. Intentó concentrarse y lo sintió, aquella sensación salvaje en su espina dorsal. Sonrió. Quizá fuera sólo su deseo de encontrarlos pero juraría que Kenshin seguía allí abajo, y si él estaba allí Kaoru también estaba seguro. El la protegería con su vida. Volvió junto a Kagero y la abrazó para levantarla. Besó su frente para darle ánimos y le contó lo que había descubierto.

-"Creo que he sentido el ki de Kenshin bajo lo que queda del pasillo. Ya verás, los dos estarán bien, sólo hay que ir quitando piedras y escombros y los encontraremos" – ella asintió con los ojos llenos de esperanza –"Déjame esto a mí, tú tienes que ir a ayudar al doctor Gensai ¿recuerdas? Hay gente que necesita de tu ayuda. Cuando los saque, los mandaré a buscarte, no te preocupes"

-"Eres un buen amigo Sanosuke" – dijo acariciándole la mejilla, aún abrazada a él –" Y tienes razón, no tengo por qué preocuparme. Himura está con ella. Nada le puede pasar a mi hermana estando con él"- intentó sonreír y beso su mejilla cariñosamente. 

Sanosuke también le sonrió y la liberó de sus brazos para que ella pudiera seguir su camino. Se volvió y trató de buscar una pala o algo que le sirviera para empezar a quitar escombros. Entonces lo volvió a sentir. Una sensación que reconoció como el ki de un guerrero, pero no era el de Kenshin, éste era más...glacial, helado. –"¡Aoshi?"- llamó no muy seguro. A lo lejos, desde la orilla del río. Unos ojos azul hielo miraban directamente la figura de Sanosuke. Brillaban con un resplandor mortal, llenos de celos.

----------------------------

Aunque se sentía muy a gusto con Kaoru entre sus brazos, estaba sintiendo calambres en la pierna de mantener su peso y aquella incómoda postura tanto tiempo, así que, comenzó a moverse muy despacio, intentando ponerse en una posición más cómoda, sin llegar a despertarla. Pero no lo consiguió, al notar movimiento bajo su cuerpo, Kaoru despertó sobresaltada e intentó levantarse, pero sólo consiguió darse un golpe en la cabeza y volver a caer sobre Kenshin. Ahora los dos habían cambiando de posición. Tratando de recordar qué había pasado, Kaoru se ruborizó al recordar el apasionado beso que se habían dado en la cocina y que después había echado a correr cuando sintió el temblor. Ahora Kenshin estaba recostado sobre el muro, casi sentado, pero con las piernas extendidas al frente y, sobre él, también extendida, se encontraba ella. A pesar de la penumbra del lugar, Kaoru pudo ver la sonrisa tranquilizadora del rurouni y se dejó abrazar por la cintura y recostar sobre su pecho mansamente.

-"¿Qué ha pasado?"

-"Estamos en el pasillo. Lo que queda de él al menos. Parece que ha habido un terremoto"- dijo acariciándole los largos cabellos negros y apartándoselos de la cara –" Llevamos bastante tiempo aquí atrapados, pero todavía es de día. ¿Ves? se cuela algo de luz por algunas rendijas y también pasa aire. De modo que no nos asfixiaremos.

-"Entonces ¿no vamos a morir?"- Kenshin se quedó callado, quería decirle que sí, que todo saldría bien. Pero no estaba muy seguro. Prefirió decirle la verdad sin rodeos, para que estuviera preparada para lo peor. Su Kaoru era fuerte, se lo había demostrado muchas veces

-"Por ahora....creo que no. Pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Ha sido casi un milagro que las paredes no se hayan desmoronado, pero tarde o temprano lo harán y caerán sobre nosotros. Moriremos si alguien no nos saca de aquí" – Kaoru enterró su cara en el pecho de Kenshin y respiró contra su piel. No tenía miedo a morir, había estado en peligro y se había enfrentado a muchas cosas antes, y estaba preparada para lo peor. No tenía miedo a morir mientras fuera así, con él. Pero antes tenía que decirle una algo muy importante

-"¿Kenshin?"

-"Hai, Kaoru"

-"No tengo miedo a morir mientras estés conmigo, y más ahora que sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti"- él sonrió al escuchar sus palabras y la besó en la frente cariñosamente

-"Ahora me alegro de habértelo dicho y haberte besado. Debí hacerlo mucho antes, por mi culpa hemos desperdiciado un tiempo precioso" –dijo con voz un poco triste y culpable

-"Baka rurouni"

-"Hai, el más baka de todos los baka Kaoru-dono" – ella levantó la cabeza de su pecho para lanzarle una mirada de advertencia – "digo Kaoru"- corrigió rápidamente. Ella se dejó caer de nuevo sobre él, satisfecha.

-"Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de morir"

-"Si está en mi mano, lo harás te lo prometo"

-"Quiero morir siendo tu mujer Kenshin"- dijo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de púrpura

-"Pero aquí no hay nadie que pueda casarnos amor mío"

-"No necesito casarme contigo para ser tu mujer"- respondió mordiéndose el labio muy nerviosa por lo que estaba sugiriendo

-"ORO"

Tímidamente y sorprendiéndose de su propio atrevimiento, Kaoru empezó a separar con sus manos el abierto gi magenta para deslizar sus manos por el musculoso pecho lleno de cicatrices, y un poco más tarde acariciar con sus dedos y su lengua toda la piel a su alcance. Kenshin echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las torpes e inexpertas caricias de su amada sobre su piel y dejando que lentamente lo excitase. Los besos de Kaoru subían ahora por su cuello, después de haber recorrido con su lengua todas las pequeñas cicatrices que había acariciado antes con sus dedos, mientras sus manos descendían por el cuerpo masculino, buscando las ataduras del hakama de Kenshin.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso y, con ojos casi totalmente dorados, la atrajo hacia su boca para besarla con pasión y deseo, e introducir su lengua ansiosa en la boca de su amada. Dejó que la muchacha desatara su hakama pero no le permitió quitárselo, sino que, con mucho cuidado, giró su cuerpo, dejándola acostada sobre el suelo, bajo él. Antes de que la chica pudiera darse cuenta, el kimono estaba abierto y apartado, dejándola totalmente desnuda ante aquellos ojos que relucían en la penumbra. El paró sus atenciones unos instantes para admirar aquel cuerpo joven y perfecto, que pronto sería suyo, y sin perder más tiempo comenzó a besar y acariciar todo su cuerpo con pasión, rozando el salvajismo con sus acciones pero sin dejar por ello de ser dulce y atento con ella. De ese modo, Kaoru pronto comenzó a gemir suavemente al sentir los dedos de Kenshin masajeando con deleite sus pechos y su boca succionando un pezón, arrebatándole un gemido de triunfo. Ella no podía mantenerse quieta y movía el cuerpo tratando de rozarse con el suyo, excitándoles más y más a cada momento. 

Kenshin estaba luchando contra todos sus instintos primarios de Battousai que le exigían que la tomase de una vez, y aunque ése era su más ferviente deseo, quiso prepararla lo mejor posible para que ella también disfrutase. Dejando un húmedo camino de besos a su paso, fue bajando lentamente hasta la entrepierna femenina, paso una mano por los suaves muslos y ella, sin saber qué estaba haciendo, separó las piernas. Sin más demora, se lanzó a beber esa dulce miel que se escurría gota a gota del interior de su Kaoru, buscando más y más con su lengua. Ella respondió sujetándole con ambas manos la cabeza mientras gritaba su nombre tan alto, que él temió que sus gritos provocarían que las piedras se abalanzaran sobre ellos de una vez, pero ésa era la última de sus preocupaciones.

Con un poco de reticencia, se separó de tan agradable lugar, y la besó de nuevo en la boca mientras se deshacía por fin de lo que le quedaba de ropa –"Ahora serás mía."- susurró en su oído mientras deslizaba una mano bajo ella para elevar las estrechas caderas y con todo el cuidado y control del que aún era capaz, se habría paso dentro de ella. Escuchó el gruñido de dolor pero no se detuvo, estaba demasiado excitado y sabía que lo suyo era una carrera contra reloj. Comenzó con un ritmo lento, esperando pacientemente a que ella se adaptara para luego ir incrementándolo más y más. Se movía sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla, de decirle cuánto la quería, que estarían juntos por siempre y ella le respondía con la misma pasión abrazándolo y atrayéndolo más aún hacia ella.

Permanecieron así unidos, disfrutando de su amor, hasta que una ola de placer y felicidad les alcanzó. Sin salir de ella del todo, Kenshin se dejó caer y recostó la cabeza sobre sus pechos, mientras ella le rodeaba con sus brazos, preguntándose cómo era posible ser tan feliz y qué habia hecho para que ella le amara tanto. 

Un sonido de piedras deslizándose y una nube de polvo un poco más a la derecha de donde se encontraban, les hizo ser conscientes del peligro que pendía aún sobre sus cabezas y se separaron de mala gana, mirándose sonrojados por lo que acababan de hacer mientras buscaban a tientas su ropa. Era un poco estúpido, pero a ella no le agradaba la idea de que encontraran su cuerpo desnudo bajo el de Kenshin cuando quitaran los escombros, así que ya vestidos y de nuevo abrazados se quedaron agazapados el uno junto al otro esperando que el techo se desplomara. Pero el techo aguantó, y un cuadro de luz apareció, dando paso minutos después a la cabeza y los hombros de Sanosuke llenos de polvo y tierra.

-"No quiero saber qué estabais haciendo para que fuera capaz de sentir tu ki, a través de un metro de piedra y escombros."

-"Me alegro de que no quieras saberlo"- dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y llevando a Kaoru con él hacia la salida que había construido Sanosuke

-"¿Estás bien Jo-chan?"

-"Ahora si Sano, gracias a ti" – dijo mientras Kenshin la levantaba y Sano la cogía por los brazos para sacarla. Después Kenshin salió también, y los dos se tumbaron sobre la hierba, contentos de respirar aire limpio. Permanecieron respirando profundamente en silencio hasta que Kenshin se levantó precipitadamente con los ojos completamente violetas diciendo oro muy nervioso, y echó a correr.

-"Hey, ¿y ahora a dónde va ese baka?"

-"Ha buscar un sacerdote supongo"- contestó ella roja de vergüenza mirando hacia el suelo. Sano la miró incrédulo y sacudió la cabeza para apartar de su mente la imagen hentai de aquel par de tortolitos

-"Tu hermana está preocupada por ti. Será mejor que vayamos con ella cuanto antes. El doctor Gensai necesita ayuda"- dijo cambiando de tema, no sea que Kaoru encontrara su bokken y empezará a golpearlo por los comentarios que estaba a punto de decir

---------------------

Llevaba horas vendado brazos, haciendo torniquetes y dando ánimos a rostros desconocidos. Chou había dicho que el doctor Gensai necesitaba ayuda y no se había equivocado, cómo iba a hacerlo siendo una orden de Hajime. El problema había sido que el médico del distrito más cercano había muerto al derrumbarse su casa, de modo que la mayoría de sus pacientes fueron trasladados a esta zona y el pobre doctor, a pesar de contar con la ayuda de Megumi, estaba desbordado, pero controlaba la situación bastante bien. Eran unos médicos muy competentes. Kagero suspiró y pasó al siguiente herido.

-"¡Kami-sama! Pero si esYahiko ¿qué le ha pasado?"

-"Oh, recuerdo bien a ese chico, estaba con el doctor cuando lo revisó"- dijo una de las mujeres que, como ella, estaba ayudando con los heridos- "tiene un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, por eso no he recobrado el sentido, pero el doctor dijo que se pondría bien. Lo más preocupante fue que lo rescataron del río. Creo recordar que estaba flotando agarrado a un tronco con otro muchacho. Debió pillarles cuando el río se salió de su cauce. Un hombre joven los sacó, uno muy guapo y muy alto, pero con unos ojos tan claros que ponían los pelos de punta"

El corazón de Kagero dio un vuelco en su pecho. ¿Sería posible?¿Aoshi?, pero si era él ¿por qué no había aparecido todavía? -"Aoshi te necesito. Necesito tu fuerza para sostenerme en pie"- susurró

-"¿Qué dice capitán?"

-"No, nada, siga por favor"

-"KAGERO, KAGERO" – se volvió para ver a su hermana correr hacia ella. Se fundieron en un abrazo

-"Por Kami Kaoru, vaya susto que nos habéis dado. ¿Estás bien?¿Dónde está Himura?"

-"Estoy bien, un poco magullada pero bien, en cuanto a Kenshin..." –Kaoru de nuevo, tenía las mejillas coloradas y evitaba mirar a su hermana a los ojos

-"No preguntes, pero salió corriendo a buscar un sacerdote"- terminó la frase Sanosuke por ella –"¿Por dónde está Megumi? Después de mis heroicos actos del día necesito restregárselo por la cara"- y se fue a buscar a su doctora dejando a las dos hermanas

-"Así que un sacerdote" –Kaoru seguía sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara –"Kaoru dime, ¿has hecho algo de lo que tengas que arrepentirte?"

-"Hice algo que está mal. Pero no me arrepiento"- dijo con un hilo de voz aún mirando hacia el suelo. Kagero le levantó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarla

-"Entregarse a quien amas más que a tu propia vida no puede ser malo. Diga lo que diga la gente, no puede estar mal."- dijo sonriéndole –"Aunque estoy totalmente de acuerdo con que Himura haya ido a buscar un sacerdote. Yo hace tiempo que di mi reputación por perdida viviendo de esta manera tan extraña, pero tú todavía eres una persona respetable"- Kaoru sonrió, contenta de que su hermana hubiera comprendido sus sentimientos tan bien. Kagero hizo una mueca tratando de trivializar el asunto –" Ahora tendré que vivir sabiendo que mi hermanita menor es toda una mujer y yo todavía no. Al menos se que el numerito de "no quiero morir virgen" funciona bien"

-"No creo que te haga falta ningún numerito para convencer a Aoshi. Pero dudo que ése funcione para que Saitou de su consentimiento para la boda"- ambas se miraron y se echaron a reír

-"Muy bien, muy bien, no hay que perder la alegría ni en estos momentos tan terribles." – el doctor Gensai pasaba en aquel momento por su lado y se alegró de que ambas estuviesen bien –"Kami-sama nos hace pasar por pruebas muy duras, como la de hoy, pero debemos superarlas con alegría. Y ahora a trabajar, aún hay mucho que hacer y temo que pronto lloverá"

---------------------

Deambulaba por las calles de la semidestruida ciudad como un sonámbulo, mirando sin ver. Prestando su ayuda cuando se la pedían pero siguiendo siempre el camino. Su mente era un torbellino y su corazón se negaba a creer lo que habían visto sus ojos. Kagero en brazos de otro hombre. Kagero besando a otro. Pero no a cualquier otro ¡a Sanosuke! Por Kami, a Sanosuke ¿Qué demonios había pasado en esos meses? ¿Esto también era otro plan de Saitou para separarlos? Estaba demasiado dolido, los celos lo estaban consumiendo y ya no era capaz de un razonamiento lógico, su mente sólo era capaz de una explicación, una muy dolorosa. Le había engañado, había estado jugando con él, con sus sentimientos. Se había divertido fundiendo los muros de hielo que había construido para proteger su corazón. Se había divertido y ahora que había encontrado a otro con quién divertirse no lo necesitaba. Le dolía el pecho, le dolía el alma y sólo era capaz de sentir furia y rabia por su traición. Se vengaría. Ninguna mujer podía burlarse de él de aquella manera, y salir impune. Se vengaría. Esa noche cogería lo que se había ganado en aquellos meses de espera y sufrimiento vanos. Esa noche poseería su cuerpo para bien o para mal. Ella había echo que se enamorara para luego dejarlo tirado como a un perro, pero pagaría por haberlo hecho.

No sabía qué hora era pero era noche cerrada. Habían vuelto al dojo después de que el propio doctor las mandara a casa a descansar, y encontrado que Sano y Kenshin, se habían dedicado a reacondicionar en lo posible la casa. Tenían dos habitaciones habitables, además de la de Kagero que apenas habían sufrido daños. Sanosuke se había marchado muy rápido murmurando algo sobre cierta doctora zorrita que aún tenía que atenderle "correctamente", pero no sin antes guiñar un ojo y soltar  –"¿Y dónde pensáis dormir esta noche vosotros dos?" – muy complacido al escuchar un tremendo ORO y ver un nuevo rubor de Kaoru. 

Kenshin había conseguido encontrar un sacerdote después de todo, el cual se quedó un poco sorprendido de que alguien le pidiera una boda, justo en aquellos momentos. Le dijo que todavía tenía que hacerse cargo de los todos muertos de aquel día, pero que no veía ningún impedimento para una boda dentro de una semana. Cuando Sano se fue en busca de Megumi, se escuchó un trueno.

-"Tendrá que darse prisa sino quiere mojarse"- dijo Kaoru mientras Sanosuke se perdía de vista, -"estoy agotada, será mejor que me vaya a dormir"

-"Buenas noches"- dijo Kagero con la vista hacia el cielo, sin prestarle mucha atención

Al pasar junto a Kenshin, éste le sujetó del brazo suavemente. Ella lo miró y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda al ver de nuevo esos ojos casi dorados, devorándola, llenos de deseo –"Ahora eres mi mujer"- susurró mientras recorría su oído con su lengua – "y mi mujer sólo puede dormir en mis brazos" – su tono era tan posesivo, tan seductor, que Kaoru no podía negarle nada. Con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro, deslizó su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella y así, tomados de la mano, entraron en la casa, dejando a Kagero sola entre los restos del porche.

La lluvia estaba empezando a caer, y ella cerró los ojos mirando al cielo para sentir cómo las gotas resbalaban por su cara. Poco a poco las gotas iban siendo cada vez más numerosas presagiando una gran tormenta. Alzó las brazos desnudos y comenzó a bailar bajo la lluvia, como lo hacia cuando era pequeña, permitiendo que la lluvia limpiara de su cuerpo, todo el dolor y el sufrimiento de aquel día. Pero no conseguía estar en paz. Tenía un terrible presentimiento que la habia acompañado toda la tarde. 

Ese día se le había exigido que fuera fuerte y lo había sido a pesar de todos los golpes que habían ido cayendo uno tras otro en su alma. Primero Okita, luego sus padres heridos y por último su hermana y Himura desaparecidos. Aunque ahora sabían que todos estaban a salvo, no podía evitar seguir sintiendo ese dolor, ese horrible pensamiento de que había estado a punto de perder a toda su extraña familia el mismo día. – "¿Aoshi dónde éstas? Te necesito, no puedo seguir siendo fuerte. No quiero seguir siendo fuerte. Quiero que por una vez, alguien sea fuerte por mí. Que alguien cuide de mi, por un vez. Una sola vez" – susurró a la lluvia. Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y se giró. Frente a ella esta el hombre por cuya presencia había estado rogando todo el día, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia él con los brazos extendidos para abrazarle. Pero paró en seco. 

Aoshi estaba de pie, inmóvil, tenía la ropa destrozada y llena de barro y sangre, al igual que ella también estaba completamente empapado bajo la lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad. Pero no era su aspecto lo que la había hecho detenerse, sino sus ojos. Por detrás de los largos mechones de su flequillo, que no paraban de gotear agua, los ojos de Aoshi estaban clavados en ella, más fríos que nunca, y lo que había en ellos la hizo estremecer. Nunca en toda su vida alguien la había mirado con aquella combinación de odio y deseo como la que permanecía en aquellos ojos helados. Dio un paso hacia atrás, atemorizada y entonces fue cuando Aoshi le escupió a la cara –"Zorra"

---------------------

Ya dije que iba a ser un buen final. Gracias por los reviews y decidme si os gusta.


	21. Una noche agotadora y un duro despertar

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki, aunque ni en la serie ni en le manga hicieron las escenas LEMON que vienen en este capítulo. 

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, lo juro. Y también juro que no se como he sido capaz de escribir algo así, aunque después de 20 capítulos el esperado Aoshi/Kagero debía ser memorable ¿verdad?. Aviso de verdad que esta vez el LEMON es LEMON muy LEMON, tendría que ponerle de rating no R sin XXX así que estáis advertidos, y además se me fue un poco la mano con el lenguaje en la última escena, pero era por exigencias del guión. Si queréis os podéis saltar este capitulo y esperar al siguiente, os basta con saber que hacen las paces.

21. Una noche agotadora y un duro despertar

Aoshi estaba de pie, inmóvil, tenía la ropa destrozada y llena de barro y sangre, al igual que ella también estaba completamente empapado bajo la lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad. Pero no era su aspecto lo que la había hecho detenerse, sino sus ojos. Por detrás de los largos mechones de su flequillo, que no paraban de gotear agua, los ojos de Aoshi estaban clavados en ella, más fríos que nunca, y lo que había en ellos la hizo estremecer. Nunca en toda su vida alguien la había mirado con aquella combinación de odio y deseo como la que permanecía en aquellos ojos helados. Dio un paso hacia atrás, atemorizada y entonces fue cuando Aoshi le escupió a la cara –"Zorra"

Esa palabra y el odio que emitían sus ojos le golpearon con más fuerza que nada de lo que había ocurrido ese día. – " Aoshi, ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué me dices eso?" – pero la única respuesta que obtuvo de él fue un rugido casi animal mientras la lanzaba contra la pared. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kagero se encontró atrapada entre el muro y el cuerpo de Aoshi, que trataba de inmovilizarla. Intentó resistirse, escapar de él y tratar de hacerle entrar en razón pero fue en vano, algo le había vuelto loco y sólo se calmaría cuando obtuviera lo que quería de ella. 

Las manos de Aoshi parecían garras arañando su piel y desgarrando aún más su ropa al tratar de desnudarla, de exponer su blanca piel a la fría lluvia. Sus dientes se clavaban en sus hombros y en su cuello dejando marcas rojizas y arañazos. Estaba herido por algo que creía que ella había hecho y estaba siendo cruel, quería hacerle daño para castigarla y en esos momentos a ella le daba igual. Había dejado de resistirse, de luchar contra él, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por lo que iba a ocurrir pero no le importaba. Después de todo el dolor de aquel día tan terrible lo que le ocurriera a ella no importaba. Estaba segura de que una vez que Aoshi tuviese lo que había venido a buscar de ella, volvería a ser el mismo y entonces podría saber qué había pasado. Pero ahora solo pensaba que durante todo el día había suplicado porque Aoshi estuviese a su lado y ahora estaba allí con ella, no le importaba nada más.

Aoshi notó como el cuerpo entre sus brazos dejaba de debatirse y luchar contra él para permanecer inmóvil y derrotado. Pero en su ahora primitivo cerebro aquello no hacia más que corroborar sus sospechas. Ella sabía que era culpable y por eso se había rendido. Sabia que merecía el castigo que le estaba inflingiendo y lo aceptaba sin presentar batalla. No era la reacción que había esperado, pero no le importaba demasiado, al contrario, le ponía las cosas más fáciles. Rápidamente terminó de desnudarla por completo, tirando de sus ropas hasta conseguir arrancárselas del cuerpo. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda atrapada entre su cuerpo y el muro y podía sentir cómo su cuerpo temblaba de frío. Se separó un poco de ella para mirarla, pero sin dejar de sujetarla con sus manos para impedirle la huida. Era hermosa, condenadamente bella y preciosa. Tenía el rostro girado para no mirarle y respiraba agitadamente. La lluvia le empapaba el cabello, haciendo que los mechones se quedaran pegados a su cara, ocultando parte de su rostro. Sintió el impulso de apartarlos suavemente, pero lo reprimió para ver cómo el agua de la lluvia resbalaba por todo su cuerpo, como ríos recorriendo la tierra, creando cascadas al llegar a sus senos para después escurrirse por sus muslos. Estaba hambriento de ella, del sabor de aquel cuerpo prohibido durante tanto tiempo. De nuevo se abalanzó sobre ella, obligándola a girar la cabeza y buscó su boca. Fue un beso salvaje, lleno de odio y frustración, que por supuesto, ella no devolvió. Con un rugido rompió el beso de forma brusca y la miró a los ojos.

Aquellos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Lágrimas que bajaban por su bello rostro mezclándose y perdiéndose entre la lluvia. Su mirada era de intenso dolor y confusión, preguntándole qué había hecho para merecer ese trato. Por un instante, la duda se apoderó de él al sentir aquellos ojos inocentes en los suyos. Pero no podía dejarse engañar otra vez. Aquella mujer no era inocente, le había engañado con otro hombre y podía demostrarlo. Su mano derecha se dirigió a su vientre y allí, sin ninguna delicadeza la obligó a separar las piernas mientras introducía sus dedos bruscamente en su interior. Allí estaba la prueba de su traición, la prueba de que había entregado su cuerpo a otro, de que no lo había guardado para él como le había hecho creer. La prueba.

Sus ojos se abrieron con dolorosa comprensión apartándose de ella como si de repente, su contacto le quemara. Cayó al suelo de rodillas frente a su cuerpo desnudo, mirándose incrédulo la mano derecha y aquellos dedos que debían haberle traído la ansiada confirmación de su traición. Y así había sido, sus propios dedos le habían dado la prueba que buscaba, pero no la que él esperaba encontrar. Intacta. Estaba intacta. Había tocado y comprobado sin ninguna sombra de duda la barrera de su virginidad. Estaba intacta. No le había traicionado, había cumplido sus promesas de amor, le había seguido amando y esperando, y él había pagado esa lealtad y ese amor tratando de violarla. Se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a sollozar bajo la lluvia.

Ella intentó serenarse al sentirse libre de su prisión, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que le había hecho detenerse y recuperar la razón. Lo miró, sollozante a sus pies y le dolió verle así. No le importaba lo que había estado a punto de hacer, lo había perdonado porque lo comprendía y lo quería. Pero él no lo sabía, necesitaba que ella misma se lo dijera. Dio un paso hacia él. – " El terremoto ha sido terrible, estoy viva casi de milagro.... Souji lleva inconsciente desde esta mañana, ni siquiera se si.....si despertará o morirá antes de que amanezca.....Yahiko casi se ahoga....... Tokio y Hajime también están heridos y Kaoru.....Kaoru estuvo mas de 10 horas sepultada bajo la casa con Himura. Ahora están bien pero yo....yo he estado todo el día desesperada"- dijo entre lágrimas con voz quebrada –"Sanosuke estuvo a mi lado y no dejó que me hundiera pero yo te necesitaba a ti." – Aoshi levantó la cabeza para mirarla, incomprensiblemente ella estaba sonriéndole – " Sólo te necesito a ti, porque tú eres lo que más amo en este mundo. Y sé que tu me amas también. Lo que ha ocurrido ahora no hace más que confirmármelo" – con un sollozo Aoshi, aún de rodillas, alzó los brazos y para enroscarlos en sus caderas y descansar su cabeza en su vientre. Ella le acariciaba el pelo y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras de amor bajo la lluvia.

El tiempo pasó y Aoshi terminó de desahogarse y dejó de llorar para darse cuenta de que la estaba manteniendo completamente desnuda bajo la lluvia, que podía resfriarse igual que él mismo por el frío o, peor aún, alguien podía pasar por la calle y verla. Así que poco a poco la liberó de su abrazo y se levantó 

–" Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó. Perdí el control y me volví loco de celos. Perdóname"- ella sólo le sonrió de nuevo y lo besó dulcemente. Después le tomó de la mano para conducirlo hasta su habitación a salvo de la lluvia. 

-"Quítate esa ropa mojada. Tengo que tener algunas toallas y ropa seca para ti en alguna parte" – dijo ella rebuscando en un cajón. El obedientemente se despojó de los restos de su abrigo y su manchada ropa sin poder quitar la vista de la espalda desnuda de la chica. Sintió como el deseo tan bruscamente apagado minutos antes volvía a recorrer su cuerpo encendiendo la sangre en sus venas. Se acercó silenciosamente a ella por detrás, le quitó gentilmente el bulto de ropa que había encontrado y comenzó a besarla y acariciarla dulcemente, como debía haber hecho desde el principio, quitando con su lengua las gotitas de lluvia que habían quedado por todo su cuerpo mojado.

Kagero concentraba totalmente su atención en el hombre que estaba besándola y cuyas manos seguras recorrían tan hábilmente su cuerpo. El contacto de esa mano cerrándose sobre uno de sus senos era una delicia insoportable y cuando él inclino la cabeza y sus dientes rozaron sensualmente el pezón, sorbiendo con su cálida lengua, ella gimió de placer y arqueó el cuerpo entre sus brazos. La pasión, casi dolorosa, parecía incrementarse en su interior, haciéndole buscar un contacto aún más íntimo con él, e instintivamente sus caderas se frotaron contra el duro miembro de Aoshi, de modo que ambos se excitaron todavía más. El contacto con ese músculo que latía entre los dos cuerpos entrelazados la indujo a realizar movimientos más desordenados y provocativos, tratando de aliviar ese dolor hambriento que era más exigente a cada instante. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre los negros cabellos de Aoshi, atrayendo su boca hacia la que ella le ofrecía, y cuando él apartó la cabeza de sus pechos, la expresión vidriosa de deseo en sus ojos helados la reconfortó. Suavemente, ella comenzó a besarle la frente, sus labios saboreaban su piel, gozando mientras sus bocas volvían a unirse con pasión desenfrenada.

Aoshi también estaba perdido en un universo de deseo, un deseo que lo consumía como jamás nada lo había hecho en toda su vida. Deseaba a aquella mujer, la deseaba tan desesperadamente que apenas podía soportar la dulzura de sus caricias. Con los dedos de Kagero en sus cabellos, los movimientos audaces de su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo y el roce de su pequeña lengua en su boca,... todo ello era más de lo que podía soportar. Febrilmente, sus manos se deslizaron entre los cuerpos de ambos, y sus dedos buscaron los escondidos pliegues entre las piernas de ella. Con movimientos lentos y dulces esta vez, acarició, frotando y explorando la húmeda entrada. Ella se estremeció al sentir de nuevo los dedos de Aoshi en su interior, pero esta vez era distinto, y empezó a jadear en los breves instantes en que Aoshi dejaba su boca libre, entre beso y beso.

Sintiéndola preparada para recibirle en su interior Aoshi sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, la condujo hacia el centro de la habitación, donde estaba el futón extendido. Sintiéndose aún culpable por lo que había intentado hacerle, decidió que fuera ella quien llevara la iniciativa y se sentó acariciándole ahora las piernas y explorando su interior con sus dedos. Al verle sentado en el futón con esa mirada de culpabilidad, Kagero entendió las intenciones de Aoshi. Separó las piernas, poniendo una a cada lado de su cuerpo y lentamente se fue arrodillando sobre él. Aoshi sujetó su miembro y lo condujo hacia su húmeda entrada y así, resbalando poco a poco sobre él, Kagero sintió como la espada entraba en su vaina. 

Ahora estaban los dos quietos, dándose dulces y pequeños besos de mariposa en el rostro, Kagero totalmente sentada en el regazo de Aoshi, sintiendo su miembro pulsando y latiendo dentro de ella totalmente entregada a la nueva sensación. Aoshi había sentido un poco de miedo al ver cómo ella había arrugado la nariz cuando su barrera se rompía, pero había sido sólo durante un instante. Recordó que estaba acostumbrada a la lucha y al dolor de la disciplina de la bushido, de modo que aquello no fue tan doloroso para ella como él había temido. Ahora, superado todo el miedo y la angustia de aquel día, se maravillaba de cómo era capaz en aquel momento, de volver a pensar con claridad. Nunca había estado tan a gusto, con las suaves manos de su amaba sobre sus hombros, rodeado por su cálido cuerpo y sobre todo, sintiendo su miembro totalmente enterrado en su tan anhelada y estrecha prisión . –"Te quiero" le dijo mientras mordisqueaba su oído. Sus manos descendieron abrasadoras por su espalda hasta descansar en sus caderas. Una vez allí comenzó a moverlas en círculos y sonrió complacido al escuchar el tierno gemido de placer de su amada y cómo las paredes de su prisión se estrechan aún más a su alrededor, provocándole un placer indescriptible. Sus bocas se volvieron a unir con renovada pasión mientras él bajaba por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos para comenzar de nuevo a morder, acariciar y sorber, volviéndola loca de pasión y haciendo que clavara sus uñas en su espalda.

No parecía que Aoshi ejerciera ya mucho control sobre si mismo, su cara estaba tensa, su respiración jadeaba tanto como la de Kagero, y su manos apretaban fuertemente las caderas. Satisfecha ante esos signos de que la pasión le dominaba a él tanto coma a ella, se mostró más atrevida, y probó a elevarse y descender sobre él, complacida cuando él gemía de placer y la miraba con aquellos ojos azul hielo con expresión febril. El calor del cuerpo femenino alrededor del suyo era casi más de lo que el podía soportar . Y sin embargo, deseaba profundamente prolongar ese placer exquisito, quería saborear las intensas sensaciones que recorrían como olas su cuerpo, quería continuar besándola, mantener ese pinchazo febril en sus venas, enloquecerla de deseo del mismo modo que ella sin esfuerzo le desquiciaba. Pero no creía que pudiera contenerse mucho más ante ese dulce tormento, y todos los insinuantes  movimientos que ella realizaba, y el roce leve de sus duros pezones sobre el pecho, lo fieros ataques de su lengua cuando ella respondía a los besos cada vez más frenéticos, más exigentes... Todo era demasiado erótico y estimulante y las manos de Aoshi se hundían en las caderas de Kagero manteniéndola unida a él. Sus movimientos lo electrizaron y destruyeron el control que había conseguido mantener sobre sí mismo. Con salvaje urgencia él comenzó a penetrar todavía más en ella, buscando hambriento que las caderas de Kagero bajaran más y más. Fue el éxtasis para ella. Las manos de Aoshi sujetaban con fuerza su cuerpo agotado y su boca poseía cálida la que ella le ofrecía.

Sintió como los jugos de ella bajaban por sus piernas y sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo a él tampoco, echó su cuerpo hacia delante, dejándola con la espalda apoyada en el futón. Tratando por todos los medios de no salirse de su interior, dirigió con sus manos las piernas de ella hasta que se cerraron como un candado alrededor de sus caderas. Gimiendo por las nuevas olas de placer que les estaban provocando la nueva posición, y tratando de mantener un poco de control desesperadamente, Aoshi se despego de ella, manteniendo los brazos estirados para marcar la distancia pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, quería saborear también su expresión de gozo. Volvió a moverse sobre ella, sacando casi por completo su miembro para volverlo a hundir completamente en la suave carne femenina, desatando su pasión. Kagero tenía los ojos cerrados y no paraba de gemir, tratando de llegar hasta él desesperadamente para volver a entrechocar sus pechos y poder besarlo y abrazarlo, pero el se mantuvo firme y separado disfrutando de su desesperación e incrementando aún más la velocidad de sus embestidas. Hasta que ya no pudo aplazarlo por más tiempo y, con un rugido salvaje, se derramó en su interior, mientras por fin, flexionaba los brazos y se dejaba caer, agotado, para descansar en aquellos brazos que lo esperaban anhelantes para cerrarse sobre él cálida y amorosamente.

Ninguna batalla le había dejado tan agotado y con aquella sensación de euforia. Antes de quedarse dormido como ella, cansado por los incidentes del día y aquel apasionado encuentro, cubrió con las mantas sus cuerpos desnudos.

-------------------  A PARTIR DE AQUÍ SE PUEDE VOLVER A LEER

Aoshi despertó unas horas después, con un terrible sentimiento de culpa al mirar a la mujer que dormía placidamente a su lado. – _Idiota, estúpido -_ se dijo a sí mismo. Tanto tiempo repitiendo que esta vez haría las cosas bien, que no dejaría que sus instintos lo dominaran de nuevo, todos los planes que había hecho con tanto cuidado para que nada en su comportamiento pudiera disgustar al miburo... todo para nada. Él , que tanto se vanagloriaba de tener un férreo control sobre su cuerpo, él, que analizaba sistemáticamente cada situación para actuar con su acostumbrada calma glacial, él, el hombre de hielo de los Onniwabanshu, el liberador de Hokkaido, había fallado de nuevo estrepitosamente ante aquella mujer. Aquella mujer que dormía a su lado, la única capaz de hacer tambalear toda su existencia

_- Vamos Aoshi piensa, intenta solucionar  esto- _en aquel momento, volvía a ser él mismo, ahora que la pasión y su sed por ella habían quedado momentáneamente satisfechas. – _Nadie te ha visto con ella, y Saitou está en un hospital, así que lo que tienes que hacer es salir de aquí ahora mismo y presentarte ante el lobo a primera hora como si no hubiera pasado nada y seguir con el plan original. Si, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, sin duda_ – satisfecho consigo mismo, se levantó con cuidado y buscó su ropa en la oscuridad. Encontró los pantalones y se los puso, pero entonces escuchó cómo ella se revolvía en su sueño y susurraba su nombre. No pudo resistirlo, mandó al diablo todas sus buenas intenciones y volvió al futón con ella – "Estoy aquí koishi, duerme"

-------------------

Un súbito tirón y una mano intentando estrangularle, le hicieron despertar bruscamente y, al abrir los ojos, Aoshi deseó haber tenido más fuerza de voluntad cuando la noche anterior tuvo la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Ante él, con furia asesina por haberle encontrado abrazado a su hija desnuda, transpirando por todos los poros de su cuerpo, se encontraba Saitou Hajime. –"Maldito cabrón hijo de puta"- Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba en la calle, con Saitou a sus espaldas golpeándole con puños y piernas, sin dejar que se levantara del suelo. Pudo oír el grito de Kagero antes de atravesar de un fuerte golpe la puerta de su habitación, y su mente sólo era capaz de agradecer que el miburo no utilizara su katana contra él. 

Por el otro lado de la casa, alertados por el ruido, Kenshin y Kaoru salieron para ver a un maltrecho Aoshi semidesnudo y a un enfurecido Saitou que no paraba de vociferar, mientras que Kagero, envuelta sólo en una sábana le suplicaba que parase. Saitou le pataleaba y maldecía cada vez con mayor ardor, pero aunque era capaz de esquivar sus golpes y presentar una batalla más equilibrada, Aoshi no lo hizo. Se sentía culpable y sabía que se merecía todo lo que el lobo pensara hacerle. 

Los minutos fueron pasando y nada cambió en la escena hasta que Saitou paró de golpearle para recuperar el aliento. Todavía no estaba totalmente curado y sus bruscos movimientos habían hecho que su herida se reabriera y comenzara a sangrar. Por el rabillo del ojo, Aoshi vio como Kagero trataba de llegar hasta él pero la detuvo alzando la mano

-"No koishi, esto es entre él y yo"

-"No te atrevas a llamarla así en mi presencia, cabrón." – a pesar del dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo, ya que los golpes habían agravado sus propias heridas, Aoshi se las arregló para arrodillarse con esfuerzo ante él y bajar humildemente la cabeza hasta tocar el suelo

-"Se que mi comportamiento no ha sido digno y que con él he manchado tanto su honor como el mío. Pero quiero que sepa que lo único que me ha guiado para proceder así ha sido mi profundo amor hacia ella. Así que humildemente le imploro, le suplico, que me perdone y que me permita casarme con ella. Sé que puedo hacerla feliz si me da la oportunidad" – había sido un movimiento muy arriesgado, exponiéndose completamente indefenso y sin posibilidad de escape a la ira del miburo, pero era la única oportunidad que tendría – "Puede matarme si quiere por lo que he hecho, me lo merezco. De hecho prefiero morir a saber que no puedo estar con ella" 

-"Si ese es tu deseo muchacho, no puedo negártelo"- dijo Saitou desenvainando su katana y dirigiéndola hacia abajo, directamente al cuello expuesto del ninja. Pero en el último instante otro acero se interpuso en su camino, salvándole la vida

-"Si vas a matarlo, padre, tendrás que matarme a mí primero" – Saitou parpadeo ante la imagen que tenía ante él. Su niña, su pequeño cachorro estaba ante él. Había conseguido atarse la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le miraba desafiante con uno de los kodachis del maldito ninja en la mano. Era como si la viese por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya no era su cachorro, sino toda una mujer. Recordó sus palabras cuando fue a reclamarle por el injusto ataque al dojo Kamiya – _el día que me enfrente a ti con una espada será por algo que merezca realmente la pena_- de modo que ella creía que ese ninja merecía la pena. Envainó la espada y golpeó con el pie el hombro de Aoshi para que se levantara mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-"Nunca antes me habías llamado así, loba" – ella sonrió ante el nuevo apodo  y él dio una calada al cigarro – " De modo que quieres casarte con mi hija muchacho"

-"Si señor"- dijo Aoshi, pasándole una mano por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia él. El peligro había pasado

-"No te he dado permiso para que la toques así que quítale las zarpas de encima" – los brazos de Aoshi cayeron a sus costados al instante- "¿Y cómo piensas mantenerla, muchacho?" – Aoshi se estaba cansando de que lo tratara como a un chiquillo, pero a aquel juego también podían jugar dos

-"Haruma-sama me ha otorgado el cargo de gobernador de Hokkaido. También tengo una casa casi terminada, perteneció a un shogun. Viviremos bien allí"

-"Hokkaido" 

-"Es un sitio encantador. Hay más lobos que hombres." 

-"¿Y si me niego a dar mi consentimiento a esa boda?"

-"Padre"- protestó Kagero

-"Eso no me detendrá. Con su permiso o sin él Kagero y yo nos vamos a casar, es MI mujer ahora, y eso es algo que no puede cambiar."- los ojos de Saitou brillaron de cólera pero Aoshi continuó dejando bien claro sus intenciones –"Ella le respeta y le quiere mucho y sé que no tener su consentimiento le hará daño, pero también sé que más daño la hará estar separada de mí" – esta vez fue Kagero quien se acercó a Aoshi para apoyar sus palabras y él la abrazó por la cintura, enfrentándose juntos al miburo. 

Kaoru y Kenshin también se habían acercado y colocado a su lado como muestra de apoyo, pero lo que más efecto tuvo sobre Saitou fue la aparición de su esposa. Cojeando a causa de su herida en la pierna, Tokio avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado y gentilmente le quitó la katana de las manos para evitar males mayores.

-"Hajime, una vez te pregunté qué habrías hecho si mi padre no te hubiese dado permiso para casarte conmigo. ¿Recuerdas?"

-"Aa. Te dije que lo hubiera matado. A él y a cualquiera que intentara separarte de mí" – ella asintió ruborizada recordando lo que había acompañado a esas palabras

-"¿Y cómo sabes anata, que este hombre no piensa igual que tú? Que no te matará por tratar de quitarle lo que es suyo"

-"¿Suyo?"

-"Hai. Una mujer pertenece a su padre sólo hasta que aparece su marido." – Saitou meditó por un momento las palabras de su esposa y las que le habría dicho Okita también si estuviera allí. Luego volvió a mirar a su hija abrazada al ninja y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba otro cigarro.

-"Hokkaido"- repitió –"Este ahou quiere llevársela a Hokkaido"

-"Hokkaido es precioso en primavera anata" – dijo devolviéndole la espada

-"Esta bien"

-"¿Está bien?"- repitió Aoshi

-"Hai, ¿estás sordo baka? Te doy permiso para que cortejes a mi hija. Si no hay nada que lo apresure, o no te mato antes, os podréis casar cuando esa maldita casa de la que hablas esté terminada" – Tokio besó a su marido y Kenshin y Kaoru felicitaron a la pareja. –"En cuanto a ti"- continuó Hajime mirando fijamente a su hija – "volverás a casa con nosotros y sólo saldrás de allí cuando estés casada. No quiero que lo de anoche se vuelva a repetir por nada del mundo"- pronunció las últimas palabras mirando al ninja como retándole a objetar, pero Aoshi no mordió el anzuelo

-"Al menos podré besar a mi prometida"

-"Por supuesto"- se adelantó Tokio a la negativa respuesta de su marido, tapándole además la boca con la mano para evitar que dijera algo más. Aoshi besó a Kagero y los dos futuros matrimonios se perdieron en felicitaciones y bromas. Viéndoles tan felices Hajime se volvió hacia Tokio

-"Supongo que estarás muy orgullosa de lo que has hecho hoy"- ella asintió- " Terminaré matando a ese ninja, lo sabes ¿verdad?"- ella volvió a asentir divertida con el enojo de su marido- "Y también sabrás que esta noche te haré pagar por esto gatita" 

-"Contaba con ello Hajime, contaba con ello"

-------------------

Oh Kami-sama sigo sin poder creer que yo haya escrito semejante escenita pero tampoco me ha quedado mal del todo ¿qué opináis vosotros?

En cuanto al final, he de reconocer que escribí este fic sólo por hacer que Saitou pateara a Aoshi tras pillarle in fraganti con su hijita querida. ¿Quién no ha temido que eso le pase alguna vez? 

Básicamente este era el final de la historia, tal como la pensé,  pero escribiré un capítulo más para dejar todas las cosas aclaradas. Así que si se os ha quedado algo por ahí que no creéis que esté del todo claro un review y lo incluyo en el epílogo. También me gustaría saber cuáles han sido los capítulos que más os han gustado, mas que nada para tenerlo en cuenta para futuros fic, por ejemplo aparte de éste a mi me encanta el del loto negro y el de la pelea en el dojo cuando se descubre que es una mujer, y también el del baile aunque sea triste, pero no sé qué opináis vosotros.


	22. Epílogo

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki

Lo prometido es deuda así que, aunque con un poco de retraso, aquí va el último capitulo. He tardado porque no quería escribir empalagoso, ya todos sabemos que se quieren mucho y lo han demostrado con sus actos (literalmente) a lo largo de todo el fic, además no pegaba mucho. Ya dije que realmente el último capitulo era el anterior, esto es solo el "y vivieron felices para siempre" pero tenía ganas de escribirlo. Recuerdo que el fic es un Aoshi/Kagero y un Saitou/Tokio principalmente así que no esperéis gran cosa de las otras parejas.

22. Epílogo

Aoshi esquivó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, la espada que momentos antes había estado amenazando su cuello y contraatacó a su vez rozando el hombro de Saitou. Los ojos del lobo brillaron coléricos por su atrevimiento mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba para preparar la segunda posición del Gatotsu. Aoshi suspiró internamente alegrándose de estar entrenando con bokkens en vez de espadas afiladas, aunque su expresión de hielo no cambió ni un ápice. Saitou atacó y a duras penas, Aoshi consiguió bloquear su ataque. Quedaron los dos frente a frente, a escasos centímetros de distancia, con las espadas cruzadas entre ambos, mirándose con franca adversidad y respirarando agitadamente.

-"Ya basta vosotros dos, ¿es que no os vais a cansar nunca de pelearos?" – en la puerta del dojo, la alta figura de Tokio los miraba con las manos en las caderas como si estuviera regañando a dos niños por pelearse por un juguete por enésima vez

-"Tan sólo estamos entrenando Tokio" – dijo Saitou dejando la espada en su lugar y encendiendo un cigarrillo. Pero antes de que pudiera llevárselo a los labios, la mano de su esposa lo interceptó y lo guardó, con una mirada de advertencia en sus ojos

-"Sabes que el médico te ha prohibido fumar" – Hajime rodó los ojos, ¿cómo iba a superar aquella condena visita sin un solo cigarrillo para calmar los nervios? Pero en seguida su mente recordó otra forma mucho más placentera de relajarse y miró a su esposa con un brillo pervertido en sus ojos y una sonrisa torcida. Tokio podía leer los ojos de su marido como si se tratara de un libro y se alegró de haberle quitado el cigarrillo.

Aoshi los miró por un momento adivinando lo que se decían con la mirada y pensando, no sin cierta aversión, que él mismo no era tan diferente del miburo como ambos creían. Su mente voló a su mujer, pero unos pasos rápidos e inseguros en el pasillo se llevaron toda su atención. Instantes después, la pequeña y tambaleante figura de un niño, de cabello oscuro y ojos azul hielo, aparecía en el marco de la puerta, recorría la habitación con ojos curiosos y sonreía de oreja a oreja al fijar su vista en él. Aoshi le sonrió a su vez, el niño tenía la misma maravillosa sonrisa que su madre y, como ella, era capaz de derretir su máscara de hielo

-"¡Papá!"- dijo el niño corriendo hacia él con sus bracitos extendidos, pero tropezando por el camino. Aoshi lo cogió rápidamente antes de que llegara al suelo y lo alzó en brazos apretándolo cariñosamente

-"Touya-chan, al fin te encuentro"- Asuka había aparecido en la puerta, con expresión un poco sofocada por haber corrido detrás del niño por todo el palacio –"Sabes que tenías que estar en la cama desde hace rato" – regañó al niño

-"Pero Touya-chan quería ver a papá y abuelito pelear" – Aoshi rió secretamente de la cara de Saitou al verse nombrar como 'abuelito'

-"Los verás mañana, ya sabes que 'entrenan' cada día"- dijo Tokio recogiendo al niño de los brazos de su padre y dándole un beso en la frente mientras lo mantenía en los suyos – "Y ahora el abuelo y la abuela te van a llevar a la cama"- De reojo vio como su marido fruncía el ceño pero le lanzó una nueva mirada de advertencia. Por mucho que pareciera disgustado sabía que Hajime estaba loco por su nieto, y disfrutaba estando con él.

-"Ah, Saitou-san, encontré a Okita-san cerca de la entrada, me dijo que os recordara que esta noche la pasaréis con él en su casa"- dijo Asuka un poco atemorizada de tener que hablar con el miburo directamente

-"Como si necesitara que me lo recordara"- musitó Saitou entre dientes –"¿tan viejo cree que soy?" –y refunfuñando salió del dojo antes de su mujer y su nieto. 

Aoshi vio como su hijo se alejaba saludándole con su manita y le deseó buenas noches. Pasó revista para comprobar que todas las armas del dojo estaban en su lugar y salió de la habitación apagando las velas. En el pasillo se encontró con Eiki y con Hiroki que buscaba a su prometida

-"Asuka debe estar en la habitación de Touya, Hiroki, ve a buscarla"- el muchacho sonrió y se fue. Aoshi no pudo dejar de ver cómo el otro chico tenía el ceño fruncido

-"Creí que no te importaba que Asuka y Hiroki se fueran a casar"

-"Oh. No es eso Aoshi-sama, estaba pensando en algo que dijo Okita-san esta mañana en la escuela" – contestó Eiki. Aoshi se temió lo peor, menos de dos años y ya estaba casi arrepentido de que Okita fuera el responsable de la escuela. Pero tenía que reconocer que a pesar de las extrañas ideas que tenía, como dar clase por igual a hombres y mujeres de todas las materias, Okita había resultado un profesor magnífico. Tras el terremoto, su brazo derecho había quedado inutilizado y ya nunca podría volver a empuñar una espada, por eso se había volcado de aquella manera en sus poesías primero y después en la enseñanza cuando Kagero le había ofrecido el puesto en Hokkaido. Pese a los buenos resultados, Aoshi seguía sospechando que Okita era un espía del lobo para vigilarle a él y a su hija y mantenerle informado. Perdido en sus pensamientos, Aoshi no había prestado atención a la explicación que estaba dando Eiki sobre la última idea de Okita –"..... y por eso a Honjoite casi le da un síncope cuando se enteró. ¿Usted qué opina Shinomori-sama?"

-"Si a Honjoite le parece tan mal, debe tratarse de una idea buenísima."- respondió con su usual voz neutral –"Pero mejor discutirlo con ellos personalmente mañana Eiki. Hoy estoy cansado"- el chico saludó y sonrió. Las visitas de sus suegros siempre dejaban muy cansado a Aoshi-sama.

* * *

Kagero leía a la luz de las velas en su dormitorio, cuando sintió un repentino frío a su alrededor. Alzó la vista del papel para ver tal como esperaba a su marido mirándola fijamente desde la puerta. Ella sonrió y él se dejó caer a su lado, descansando su cabeza en su regazo.

-"Tu padre acabará matándome un día de estos" – ella bajó la cabeza para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios y le sonri

-"Es parte de su naturaleza seguir peleando, aún cuando perdió la guerra hace años"

-"De todas formas, no estoy muy tranquilo cuando pasa tanto tiempo con Touya. Cada vez que abre la boca tengo miedo de que el niño me diga 'Aku Soku Zan'" – Kagero rió y Aoshi cerró los ojos perdiéndose en su alegría y disfrutando de aquel momento de calma y felicidad al final del largo día. – "¿Y qué estás leyendo koishii? Creí que habías terminado ya los informes" – ella arrugó la nariz recordando su aburrido trabajo burocrático de esa mañana

-"Afortunadamente los terminé, y no quiero saber nada más de los excedentes de grano hasta la próxima cosecha" – él acarició su muslo cariñosamente haciéndose cargo de que era una tarea muy aburrida –" Pero estaba leyendo una carta de mi hermana. A Kenji le han salido ya los dientes y el nuevo dojo va de maravilla desde que por fin pudo convencer al cabezota de Himura para que él diese también clases. Hay mucha gente que quiere tener al antiguo Battousai como profesor de kendo, aunque por supuesto, no enseña ninguna técnica peligrosa, sólo lo básico. Además Kaoru y Yahiko siguen con el Kamiya Kassin, así que incluso están ganando dinero a pesar de haber tenido que reconstruir casi por completo toda la casa." – las manos de Aoshi habían seguido acariciando suavemente sus largas piernas mientras la escuchaba –" También cuenta que Yahiko va a pedirle matrimonio a Tsubame cuando encuentre el valor suficiente, y que Sanosuke y Megumi siguen como el perro y el gato pero que algunas veces le han visto salir de la clínica de madrugada, escondiéndose entre las sombras como un ladrón"

-"Suerte que Megumi no tiene a nadie a quien rendir cuentas. No me imagino al Doctor Gensai pateando a Sanosuke como tu padre hizo conmigo" – Kagero acarició el rostro en su regazo y volvió a sonreirle. –"De modo que Megumi no tiene intención de casarse con el ahou, lo que me recuerda que probablemente Misao y Soujiro aparezcan por aquí mañana"

-"¿Mañana? ¿Ha pasado algo?" – dejó la carta sobre la mesilla y miró a su marido con ojos preocupados

-"Nada importante. Al menos no para nosotros, pero si para Soujiro. Creo que tanto tiempo vagando le ha vuelto un poco idiota"- respondió Aoshi con expresión divertida mientras con una mano deshacía el nudo de la yukata de su esposa y con la otra la atraía hacia su boca. La besó dulcemente mientras la iba guiando hasta quedar tumbada a su lado sobre el futón. Aoshi se puso de costado, descansando la cabeza en una mano mientras la otra acariciaba el suave cuerpo de Kagero por la yukata completamente abierta –"Verás koishii, Soujiro me comentó la última vez que estuve en Kyoto, que tenías una conversación pendiente con Misao desde hace años, pero con todo el asunto del terremoto, la boda, Touya y demás, no habías podido estar a solas el tiempo suficiente." – sus dedos se perdieron en los pliegues entres sus muslos, mientras bajaba la cabeza para atrapar un erguido pezón entre sus dientes. No se sorprendió cuando la escuchó gemir. Liberó el pezón y continuó mientras se iba despojando de su ropa –"Se trata de una conversación que Soujiro es incapaz de tener con Misao sobre espadas y vainas y que ya no puede postergar ni un día más" – Kagero arqueó una ceja pero enseguida comprendió y rió ante el 'problema' de Soujiro

-"Espadas y Vainas" – empezó ella. Aoshi ya estaba desnudo sobre ella y lamía su cuello extasiado con el sabor de su piel -"Tan sólo tiene que saber que cada espada sólo encaja perfectamente en una única vaina"- dijo Kagero mientras sus manos descendían por entre sus cuerpos enlazados. Aoshi gimió roncamente al sentir sus cálidas manos cerrarse sobre su miembro, haciendo que se endureciera aún más e inflamando su pasión. Ella continuó –" por eso hay que estar muy seguro de que se eligen la espada y la vaina adecuadas porque una vez que la espada encaja en su vaina...."

-"No vuelve a salir de ella" –termino la frase por ella mientras su cuerpo apoyaba entusiasta su afirmación, introduciéndose por completo en su húmedo interior.

Horas después, Aoshi acariciaba la negra cabellera de Kagero, enredando sus dedos, mientras ella dormía plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada en su amplio pecho. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus cabellos haciéndola parecer a sus ojos como una diosa. Una vez más Aoshi se preguntó qué había hecho en esta vida o en otra para ser tan feliz como era en ese momento. Tenía una mujer a la que amaba con todo su alma, una casa enorme, buenos amigos a su alrededor y un hijo. Recordó aquella vez, casi en otra vida, cuando escuchó a Kagero cantar e imaginó cómo serían sus hijos. Touya era tal y como había imaginado aquella vez que sería, y la abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho en agradecimiento por el hermoso regalo que le había dado su vientre. ¿Cuándo había empezado a vivir realmente?¿Cuándo había empezado a desaparecer ese muro de hielo que había construido a su alrededor?¿Cuándo habían llegado los primeros rayos de primavera para hacer desaparecer el invierno en que había vivido? La respuesta vino por sí misma: había sido hacia casi 5 años, en una noche sin luna, mientras esperaba la llegada a puerto de un barco.

* * *

Y ahora si que se acabó del todo. 

Por ahora me estoy centrando en mi otro fic "Obsesión" pero cuando termine con él, creo que intentaré algo así como una precuela de este fic, contando la historia de Saitou/Tokio/Okita. Siento si esperabais otra cosa de este epílogo, pero creo que el fic tenía que terminar como empezó, con Aoshi y Kagero, después de todo, las demás parejas fueron apareciendo porque no podía dejar a Misao solita y Kenshin tenía que ponerse las pilas por fin, pero eran historias secundarias. 

Gracias a:

**Maki-san** por convertirse casi en mi fan, me alegro de que te gustara el lemon, creo que nunca he pasado más vergüenza que escribiéndolo. 

**gaby (hyatt** por estar apoyándome desde el principio, cuando nadie leía mi fic y me deprimía

**layla **por sus reviews clandestinos que son como una inyección de adrenalina

**Misao-19** por perdonarme el haber puesto a Aoshi con otra

a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews : **Isakura, Milly Chan1, justary, MAKIMASHI MISAO** por sus ánimos y apoyo y a todos los que han leído mi fic pero no han dejado reviews

Si tenéis alguna duda o pregunta de última hora las contestaré en el próximo capitulo de "Obsesion" que FF no quiere capitulos que sean respuesta a los reviews y ya me ha pasado bastante con los lemons.

GRACIAS 


End file.
